Jaque al Rey
by AurelGweillys
Summary: AVALANCHA por fin ha sido capturada y Rufus Shinra tiene su anhelado trofeo de guerra. La avaricia del hombre más poderoso de Midgar no conoce límites, incluso cuando es la vida del indomable ex-SOLDADO Cloud Strife lo que ansía poseer. ¿Pero cuál es el precio por obtener a toda costa lo que uno desea? Rufus x Cloud. Yaoi.
1. Blancas mueven primero

¡Buenas!

Aquí AurelGweillys presentando su primer intento de fanfic... Soy una lectora asidua y he hecho "ilustraciones" para fanfics de amigas mías, pero nunca me había sentido inclinaba a publicar uno propio... ¡Hasta ahora! Y el motivo no es sino esta rara historieta que mi musa comenzó a susurrarme un buen día. Soy aficionada a las parejas raras y me di cuenta de que era casi imposible encontrar un fanfic de estos dos. Bajo mi punto de vista, Rufus Shinra en uno de los malos más genialmente concebidos de la saga Final Fantasy, y me resulta curioso lo poco en cuenta que se le suele tener. Pero claro, estando Sephiroth como malo principal, a cualquiera le eclipsan esos pectorales y ese pelazo...

En fin, esto es un poco un experimento. Quiero ver si puedo conseguir que una historia acerca de una pareja tan poco habitual consiga que guste a alguien (con una persona me conformo ^^U), así que espero lograr engancharos ;) Antes de empezar, unas aclaraciones por si acaso:

-Este fanfic se desarrolla en **dos momentos temporales distintos**. Creo que está bastante claro pero lo explicaré para los despistados: el guión horizontal y el cambio a letra cursiva separan el presente del flashback y viceversa. La cosa seguirá así hasta que el flashback alcance al momento presente con que parte este capítulo.

-Está ambientado en el **videojuego original, pero en un punto inconcreto** de la historia. De modo que no asumáis acontecimientos y/o muertes de personajes; puede que no ocurran como esperáis...

-Anuncio que va a ser largo. Tengo ya escritos más de diez capítulos, pero los iré colgando a un ritmo de **uno por semana** para tener margen de seguir escribiendo. La historia está concebida de principio a fin, así que puedo prometer que no lo abandonaré y que sé cómo terminarlo.

-Aviso: esta historia tiene tintes de violencia y maltrato, lo que **no quiere decir que yo esté de acuerdo** con ello. Igual que escribir sobre crímenes no te hace un criminal en potencia. Se trata de un drama y las situaciones son necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura y Square-Enix. Yo sólo los junto y les obligo a hacer cochicosas *p*

Eso es todo. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y por favor, no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión, la agradeceré mucho ^3^

* * *

><p>La penumbra de la habitación incrementaba la atmósfera de desolación que reinaba en ella. Ninguno de los ornamentos o de los lujosos muebles, más caros algunos que una casa en los suburbios, conseguía mitigar aquella sensación. En la cama, dos personas yacían, una dándole la espalda a la otra, aparentemente acurrucadas en la intimidad. Pero no eran ni por asomo dos enamorados disfrutando del silencio de la alcoba. No era aquel uno de esos silencios que se disfrutan, ni había un atisbo de amor en aquella habitación. Pues ese sentimiento había muerto para uno de ellos cinco días atrás y apenas sí tenía algo que sentir: un profundo y negro odio. Aunque nadie diría, al mirarle a los ojos, que pudiera sentir nada.<p>

Su mirada, dotada de un increíble color azul, cruzaba la distancia hasta la pared sin toparse con nada. Se veía vacía, perdida, sin un atisbo de vida. A nadie pasaría desapercibido el sentimiento de intenso pesar que anidaba en esos ojos… Salvo, al parecer, a la persona que se acurrucaba a su espalda. Aparentemente ajeno a todo aquello, Rufus Shinra deslizaba una mano por el hombro de su acompañante, acariciándolo tiernamente. Siendo el único de los dos que parecía disfrutar de aquel encuentro en la habitación de la septuagésima planta del Edificio Shinra, donde el presidente tenía su residencia.

Los labios de Rufus se posaron suavemente sobre el hombro de Cloud. Éste no pareció ni notarlo. Días atrás quizás le habría importado, se habría revuelto con violencia o soltado algún insulto. Pero ahora no surtía en él más efecto que el del aire sobre la piel. Rufus empezó a notarse impaciente por su falta total de respuesta y continuó su camino hacia el cuello de Cloud. Sólo entonces el ex-SOLDADO reaccionó, moviéndose ligeramente para impedirle el acceso. El presidente se detuvo con cierta sorpresa y le miró molesto.

—Aaaah… No sé qué más hacer contigo —lanzó un largo suspiro fastidioso, incorporándose sobre el codo para mirarle mejor—. Podrías mostrar un mínimo de agradecimiento ¿Acaso no me he portado bien contigo en este tiempo? —Cloud no dio señal siquiera de oírle; siguió tumbado mirando la pared. Comenzando a hartarse, Shinra se inclinó hacia su oreja— Creo haber sido bastante respetuoso con tu dolor, no te he vuelto a poner un solo dedo encima…

Él siguió sin inmutarse. No necesitaba hablar, no necesitaba decirle nada ni quería darle muestra alguna de escucharle. Por lo que respectaba a Cloud, estaba solo en la habitación. Llevaba cinco días actuando de ese modo y, aunque durante los primeros, Shinra no pareció tener problema con ello, casi una semana de aguantar su total indiferencia y su estado de muerto viviente ya empezaba a cansarle.

—¿Qué más esperas que haga? —se inclinó más sobre él, gesticulando airado con la mano y hablándole al oído— Te he tratado mejor de lo debía haber hecho, dadas las circunstancias… Así que dime: ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

La mirada de Cloud pareció afilarse un segundo. ¿Que respetaba su dolor, decía? Shinra no podría entender ni en un millón de años lo que era sufrir un dolor como aquel. Es imposible sentir dolor si no se tiene corazón…

—Lo único que quiero de ti no me lo darás —al fin surgió la voz de Cloud, ronca y muerta.

Shinra ladeó la cabeza, por un momento sorprendido de oírle. No había hablado desde hacía días, a fin y al cabo. Alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—Pruébame —sugirió, ingenuo.

El ex-SOLDADO por fin reaccionó. Se giró despacio hacia él, incorporándose para quedar a la altura de los ojos del contrario y casi tocándose la nariz mutuamente con Rufus. Tan cerca que podían respirar el uno el aire del otro. Shinra al fin recibía la mirada de Cloud, pero una cargada de profundo odio, tan intenso que habría intimidado y hecho retroceder a cualquiera. Pero no a Rufus Shinra, que le aguantó la mirada sin moverse. El Mako de los ojos de Cloud refulgió con furia y el ex-SOLDADO escupió entre dientes:

—Quiero verte muerto.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada tras aquellas tajantes palabras sin moverse ninguno, sin ceder ninguno. Cloud con odio y los dientes apretados, como un perro a punto de morder. Shinra serio e impertérrito, examinando esos intensos ojos azules como si lo que acaba de soltar no fuera con él.

—Muy bien.

Se levantó y le dio la espalda, moviéndose por la habitación. Cloud le observó desde la cama, desconcertado con su reacción mientras Shinra se dirigía a un austero cuadro de la pared, que abrió como una ventana rebelando tras él la metálica superficie de una caja fuerte. Sacó algo de su interior y volvió a la cama junto a Cloud. Subió la rodilla, sentándose sobre el borde y cogió la mano de él, enredándole ante su desconcierto los dedos en torno la empuñadura de un revólver. Le apretó bien la mano y dirigió el cañón a su propio pecho.

—Adelante —Cloud le miró atónito. Rufus no mostraba la más mínima emoción mientras le instigaba—. Si es lo que deseas, hazlo. Con tus propias manos.

Le soltó. Por unos instantes, invadido por la confusión, Cloud no fue capaz de reaccionar, mirando a los ojos de Shinra tratando de leer en ellos sus intenciones. Tan sólo unos segundos después, hundía el cañón en su pecho. Sin dejar de mirarle, amartilló la pistola para cargar el tiro. Shinra no hizo nada.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio largo y tenso, helador, mientras los dedos de Cloud aferraban temblando el arma y su índice buscaba el gatillo. Pues no era miedo sino rabia lo que los sacudía. Por su cabeza se atropellaron cientos de pensamientos: el dolor de esos últimos días, acarreado por cierta terrible pérdida, las circunstancias en las que ocurrió, la impotencia, la culpa, la humillación, vejaciones, insultos y torturas a las que se había visto sometido y, en todas ellas, la cara de Rufus Shinra presente. Siempre la misma, la que tenía ahora delante: impávida, sin emoción, sin remordimiento… la cara de un monstruo. Sentía un apabullante deseo de destrozar esa cara a golpes, de volcar sobre él todo su odio y hacerle pagar, lograr que sintiera una milésima parte del dolor que le había causado…

_CLACK_.

Aquel torbellino de pensamientos se interrumpió de golpe. Cloud abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Su dedo índice había apretado el gatillo, el arma se había disparado, pero no había ocurrido nada. En lugar de una fuerte detonación, no se escuchó más que el giro del tambor y el sonido del martillo volviendo a su posición. Cloud miró a los ojos de Shinra sin comprender. Ante su sorpresa, Rufus esbozó una sonrisa.

—… Pero qué cabrón eres —susurró éste cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Ibas a hacerlo? —le reprochó con burla. Antes de que reaccionara, le agarró la muñeca con rudeza, por encima del grillete que lucía en ella, y le quitó la pistola. De una sacudida abrió el tambor, mostrándole la cámara completamente vacía— ¿De veras me crees tan estúpido como para ponerte en las manos una pistola cargada?

Le cruzó la cara con la culata. Cloud emitió un doloso quejido y cayó sobre la almohada, llevándose una mano a la mandíbula; la otra seguía sujeta por Shinra. Rufus le observó un momento, regodeándose en su victoria, disfrutando de esa imagen de Cloud derrotado. Soltó su muñeca al fin y se levantó, volviendo a guardar el arma con parsimonia, observando en su superficie pulida la mella que había dejado el golpe contra el duro cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO. Tranquilamente, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose un instante antes de salir para mirarle.

—Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, Cloud —su voz cortó el aire como un cuchillo—. Y tú no vas a ser una excepción. A estas alturas, ya deberías haberlo asumido.

El pestillo de la puerta fue el último sonido que se escuchó. En la cama, humillado, Cloud permaneció en la misma posición que le había dejado el golpe. Con los ojos de nuevo mirando muertos al vacío.

Ese odio tan intenso que había sentido… Llegó a invadir su cuerpo hasta cada fibra, haciendo hervir su sangre, reclamándole la de Shinra empapando los blancos almohadones. Pudo visualizarlo. Y por un instante, le pareció la imagen perfecta. La deseó. Y sin ser consciente siquiera, su mano disparó.

Levantó su diestra y la alzó ante sus ojos. Le habría matado. De haber estado cargada esa pistola, ya no existiría Rufus Shinra. Y de no ser por aquellas esposas endemoniadas, lo habría logrado mucho antes. ¿Tanto había alcanzado a odiarle? Nunca se había planteado si, presentándose la oportunidad, sería capaz de matar. Si alguno de sus compañeros le hubiera visto… Tifa, Barret, Vincent… Aeris. ¿Qué habrían pensado de él?

¿Cuándo había perdido tanto el control? ¿En qué le estaba convirtiendo?

¿Cómo había llegado… hasta ese punto?

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas antes.<em>

_Martes. 22:15 pm._

_._

_Las luces del Edificio Shinra alumbraban vigilantes sus alrededores. Máxima alerta, ante la amenaza de un posible ataque de AVALANCHA. No en vano, pues les habían robado algo muy importante para ellos. Guardas apostados en todas las entradas viables al complejo aguzaban sus sentidos. Pero con lo que no contaban… Era que, lo suyo, no era usar precisamente las entradas viables. _

_Cayó el último tornillo de la rejilla de ventilación. Su suave sonido al golpear el suelo no era suficiente para llamar la atención de los guardias cercanos. Una mano salió del conducto y detuvo a tiempo la tapa de la rejilla antes de que se precipitara también y lograra lo que el tornillo no. Ágilmente, una esbelta y menuda figura saltó del conducto y aterrizó sin ruido en el suave pavimento. La oscuridad del pasillo la amparó. _

_—Kjjj… Aquí la princesa de las sombras. Infiltración lograda con éxito… Sin sorpresas —una voz infantil susurró con sorna a su intercomunicador._

_—"Limítate a decir que estás dentro, Yuffie" —se escuchó por el aparato._

_— ¡Le quitas toda la diversión, Cid!_

_—"Yo no le veo ningúna" —espetó otra voz. El tono y la persona de la que provenía hicieron que la joven ninja descartara toda nueva broma._

_—V-vale… perdona. _

_—"Ve a abrirnos."_

_La comunicación se cortó bruscamente. Yuffie suspiró, abrumada por la rudeza de su interlocutor y guardó el aparato. Normalmente no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie, pero en esa ocasión, algo en su interior le decía que era mejor que no cabreara a Cloud hoy. Una especie de vocecilla, de tono muy débil, casi desconocida para Yuffie, que podría llamar conciencia. Esperó no tener que volver a oírla._

_Rápidamente se puso en marcha. El tiempo jugaba en su contra y, si había algo que espoleara a la ninja, era jugar contra alguien. Se parapetó tras una esquina desde la que tenía perfecta visión del par de somnolientos guardias encargados de la zona. Aprovechando el bostezo del que tenía más cerca, lanzó a ras del suelo una especie de canica grande. Al bajar la mirada, el centinela frunció el ceño, observando aquella bolita a sus pies… Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una pequeña explosión lo cubrió todo de humo. Unas cuantas toses, unos gritos ahogados y en cuestión de segundos, sendos guardias yacían derrumbados en el suelo. _

_Yuffie no perdió tiempo. Cruzó la sala hasta una pequeña y fea puerta de metal. Tal como dijo Cait Sith, no tenía más que un cerrojo; poco más hacía falta, teniendo dos guardias supuestamente vigilando. Si el resto del equipo había hecho también sus deberes, debían estar esperando ahí detrás, en un sucio pasillo de mantenimiento._

_—Bien, veamos, ¿qué habrá tras la puerta número… uno? —abrió con vanagloria._

_Una mano enfundada en un guante rojo emergió en primer lugar, tomando la suya para chocarla amistosamente._

_— ¡Buen trabajo, Yuffie! —saludó Tifa con entusiasmo._

_La ninja hizo una teatrera reverencia ante ella y sujetó la puerta para que pasaran el resto. Poco le duró la pose; en cuanto una rubia cabellera con una enorme espada a la espalda surgió por la puerta y mirando en derredor con cara de pocos amigos. Una vez fuera todos, hicieron un cerco esperando instrucciones. _

_—No sabemos si se encuentra en las celdas o la han llevado a algún otro departamento, así que nos repartiremos —comenzó Cloud, con firme determinación, mientras todos le miraban atentos—. Red y Cid, id a las dependencias de SOLDADO; Tifa y Cait Sith al departamento científico, Barret y Vincent, registrad los sótanos; Yo subiré a las celdas. Yuffie, vienes conmigo._

_La ninja dejó caer los hombros con abatimiento. Para una vez que se infiltraba en la boca del lobo y tenía que hacerlo en compañía del amargado señor líder. Tampoco para Cloud representaba Yuffie la mejor compañía, pero tenía un motivo para llevarla consigo. Siendo la más pequeña de todos y con sus habilidades, era la única capaz de colarse por donde nadie más podía y decirle con exactitud si Aeris estaba en alguna de esas celdas._

_—Andando._

_—Cloud… —la mano de Vincent le agarró del hombro antes de que se diera la vuelta. Le miró seriamente a los ojos— ¿Eres consciente de que esto puede ser una invitación de Shinra? _

_Todos enmudecieron. A nadie le había pasado desapercibida esa idea, salvo, al parecer, a Cloud. Sus ojos de Mako se clavaron sobre los de Vincent, fulminándole como si acabara de decir la peor de las blasfemias._

_—Muy consciente —masculló, apartando su mano—. Pero lo sea o no, no hará que la abandone. ¿Él me ha invitado?... bien, pues yo he venido —sentenció abriendo los brazos._

_Vincent comprendió que no le haría razonar. Pero la expresión de los ojos del ex-SOLDADO no le daba buena espina. Se notaba a la legua que Cloud estaba al límite de sus nervios y, en ese estado, no actuaría con cabeza. Para Vincent estaba más que claro que todo aquello era una trampa; bastante poco les había costado entrar, a su parecer. Sólo esperaba no tener que lamentar nada._

_—Hmf… y entonces, ¿por qué no te presentas en la puerta delantera con los brazos en alto? —farfulló Barret._

_—Porque no puedo vigilar tu trasero para rescatarte también si te cogen —respondió mordaz, dirigiéndole una afilada mirada. Miró ahora a todos con severidad—. Venimos a sacarla a ella, no a dejar a alguien más aquí. Así que procurad que no os atrapen. No vamos a entrar en un bucle infinito de rescatarnos mutuamente, ¿entendido? —se hizo el silencio. Tifa pareció debatirse consigo misma, a punto de decirle algo. Cloud no notó y decidió que no quería escucharlo—. En marcha. Estad pendientes del comunicador. _

_Se dio la vuelta y marchó, dando por finalizada la conversación. Yuffie se apresuró a seguirle. Tifa bajó la mirada, atribulada, y al levantarla se encontró con la de Vincent, que leyó en sus ojos la misma preocupación que cruzaba por su mente. Algo no iba a salir bien._

_._

_Martes. 23:20 pm._

_Dependencias de SOLDADO._

_._

_—… Y le dije: colega… Me parece bien que quieras dejar las cosas claras, y me gusta que seas la clase de hombre que dice lo que piensa a la cara, así que no te diré que eres un capullo por insultarme… _

_—Hmhm…_

_—¡Pero la próxima vez, no lo hagas en una nave a cinco mil pies de altura, gilipollas!_

_Una sonora carcajada acompañó el final de esa frase. Red temió que Cid acabara tragándose el cigarro de la risa. No sabía si es que no había pillado el chiste o que en realidad no tenía tanta gracia, pero él no se rio, aunque al piloto no pareció importarle. Cid tampoco esperaba gran cosa de lo que una conversación con Red XIII le podía aportar, pero necesitaba hablar y escuchar algo, aunque fuera su propia voz. Estaba tan tenso que el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dientes no sólo hacía rato que se había consumido, sino que estaba tan mordisqueado que había perdido toda forma. _

_—… El caso es —continuó Cid— que el muy capullo acabó colgando de un cabo por el borde la nave, gritando como una niña… Creo que hasta se meó encima…_

_Red se detuvo de golpe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cid siguió hablando y limpiándose las lágrimas de la comisura de un ojo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el cuadrúpedo no le seguía. Se volvió y le miró preocupado._

_—Oye… Tranquilo, que el tío sigue vivo…_

_—Shh —le acalló. Sus orejas se movían tratando de captar algo— ¿No has oído eso?_

_El piloto se puso serio, quitándose el cigarro de la boca y mirando en derredor._

_—¿El qué? _

_Dos segundos después un apabullante sonido de sirena invadió el pasillo, acompañado de una luz roja parpadeante proveniente de luces de emergencia de las paredes. Ambos se miraron con alarma; Cid llevó la mano velozmente al bolsillo y sacó el comunicador._

_— ¡¿Cloud!? —gritó al aparato, que no cesaba de emitir un sonido como de interferencia— Mierda… —lo golpeó un par de veces, pero siguió sin dar señal. Red XIII le observaba inquieto— Este trasto no va…_

_._

_Martes. 23:20 pm._

_Sótanos. _

_._

_Barret mantenía la espalda pegada a la pared, apuntando cautelosamente con su brazo derecho armado por el borde de la esquina. Emergió de su escondite veloz e hizo un rápido escáner visual del lugar, buscando algo a lo que disparar. Al comprobar la zona despejada, le hizo una señal a Vincent._

_—Este sitio está más vacío que un bar a las nueve de la mañana —farfulló Barret. El pelinegro pasó por su lado sin mediar palabra, observando cada rincón de la sala. Barret chasqueó la lengua—… No sé… hay algo que me escama, algo que…_

_Un fuerte sonido interrumpió su voz. Ambos se pusieron en guardia, observando la luz roja que ahora lo teñía todo. _

_—El comunicador —indicó Vincent._

_Barret se apresuró a sacarlo y gritó el nombre de Cloud varias veces, golpeándolo contra su brazo al ver que no reaccionaba. Cuando estaba a punto de usar la pared para ese fin, Vincent le detuvo a tiempo._

_—Estarán lejos, prueba otra frecuencia._

_—Sí… —el hombre lo hizo, buscando la de Tifa—… ¡Nada! No tenemos señal._

_Miró inquieto al pistolero y el mismo pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de ambos._

_—Han cortado las comunicaciones…_

_._

_Martes. 23:20 pm._

_Departamento científico._

_._

_La luz de alarma y la sirena ensordecedora lo decían todo: sus temores se habían cumplido. Tifa miraba hacia el techo angustiada, con el comunicador en la mano, totalmente inservible. La pantalla permanecía en niebla y el ruido de interferencia no cesaba. No tenía manera de saber si Cloud estaba bien, si alguno se encontraba en apuros. _

_Cait Sith, con las manos en la cabeza, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Miró a la morena, notando de inmediato su inquietud. Algo tenían que hacer, no podían quedarse ahí._

_—Será… Mejor que nos movamos. Vayamos al punto de encuentro, no podemos hacer otra cosa ahora. Confiemos en que ellos… también aparezcan —intentó. Pero Tifa parecía no escucharle. _

_Sus ojos recorrían el techo como si tratara de mirar a través de él y averiguar dónde estaban todos. Quién había provocado la alarma, si habían encontrado a Aeris… Dónde estaba Cloud._

_Su peor temor se había confirmado. Algo no había salido bien._

_._

_Martes. 23:21 pm._

_Planta de Celdas._

_._

_—¡Mierda! _

_Un sonido de disparo le sonó más cerca de lo que le gustaría. Resbaló al llegar a la esquina del pasillo, por culpa de aquel maldito y tan pulido suelo. Una mano firme agarró su brazo y tiró de ella para levantarla, empujándola pasillo adelante._

_—¡No te pares! —gritó Cloud._

_Ambos corrían desesperadamente, cegados y ensordecidos por la señal de alerta de intruso que ellos mismos acababan de hacer saltar. Una horda de guardias les perseguían ahora, rifles en mano, bien cargados de algo que ninguno de los dos tenía interés en descubrir. Por lo menos una cosa les había quedado clara: Aeris no estaba en ninguna de las celdas. Yuffie había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar la última antes de que, de la nada, una decena de guardias aparecieran rodeándoles. _

_—¡Hng! _

_Sin previo aviso, Cloud se derrumbó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Convencido de que había recibido un disparo en la pierna, se sorprendió al llevar la vista atrás y no encontrarse con un agujero de bala. Tenía algo clavado. La ninja, que corría unos metros por delante de él, se detuvo en seco derrapando por el pavimento al oírle caer y se volvió a mirarle en el momento en que Cloud se extraía de la pierna lo que parecía un dardo metálico. El ex-SOLDADO alzó la mirada hacia el final del pasillo. A unos veinte metros de ellos, un guardia le apuntaba con un rifle. Le vio apartar el cañón, satisfecho con el disparo. _

_—Cloud…_

_La voz de Yuffie le devolvió su atención. Su rostro mostraba preocupación. Cloud estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veía en ella esa expresión. _

_Tuvo que tomar entonces una rápida y difícil decisión. No sabía qué era lo que le habían inyectado ni cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacer efecto. Pero la pierna le dolía lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de seguir corriendo al mismo ritmo y Yuffie no podía cargar con él. Si le ayudaba, la retrasaría, y ahora mismo perder un segundo podía ser fatal. _

_—Yuffie, corre —murmuró. Soltó el dardo y se dispuso a levantarse. _

_—¿Qué…? —ella le miró con estupor. Hizo amago de acercarse, pero él la detuvo._

_—¡Vete! —la ninja se negaba a moverse. Sólo le miraba horrorizada. Cloud cambió su expresión a una más suplicante. No debía perder tiempo…— Vamos… Corre. _

_Le miró unos segundos más y por fin pareció entenderlo. Él ya lo había dicho antes. No podían estar rescatándose mutuamente. Y ayudarle suponía que la cogieran también. Al retomar la huida, su cabeza fue lo último que se volvió, permaneciendo con su mirada sobre Cloud hasta el último segundo, como queriendo asegurarse de lo que le había dicho. Finalmente, desapareció como una ráfaga pasillo adelante. _

_Los guardias retomaron la carrera también al ver que uno se escapaba. No debían haber creído que ella le fuera a abandonar. Con las piernas separadas y las rodillas flexionadas para mantener el equilibrio, Cloud se plantó en medio del corredor para impedirles el paso, con la espada en ristre, dispuesto a defender la huida de Yuffie todo lo que aguantara. Al menos tendría unos minutos para pelear antes de que hiciera efecto la droga. _

_Un extraño vértigo le invadió; la espada pareció más pesada en sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza y enfocó a los guardias que se acercaban. Aquello iba a ponerse muy feo…_

_._

_Miércoles. 00:00._

_._

_Un pitido agudo y molesto le sacó de su sueño. Arrugó el rostro contrariado por ello. Poco a poco, como si le costara cruzar la línea que separaba el mundo onírico de la realidad, fue luchando por despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron cuatro círculos rojos parpadeando. Enfocó mejor y comprobó que estaba mirando un reloj digital ubicado en la pared. Marcaba las 00:00, las doce de la noche. _

_Totalmente aturdido, intentó levantarse. Le costó mucho más de lo que creía, pues no era capaz de encontrarse las manos. Rodó para colocarse de costado y se puso de rodillas con dificultad. Cuando levantó la cabeza, un potente mareo casi le hizo vomitar. Se sentía aletargado y muy cansado. Tiró de los hombros y fue en ese momento que descubrió dónde estaban sus manos: a su espalda, atadas una la otra. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar._

_De un salto se puso en pie, algo que, comprobó después, no debió haber hecho, pues el equilibrio le falló en una gran proporción y se fue a golpear contra una pared, quedando acuclillado en el suelo y contra ésta. El sonido del golpe debió alertar a alguien. Ya que en ese momento, frente a él, algo que había creído que era pared se deslizó a un lado. Entraron dos soldados con sendos rifes, que se colocaron flanqueando la entrada. Una intensa luz penetró por la puerta a aquella sala en penumbra y una figura que no lograba ver bien se colocó en la contraluz. Cloud aguzó su mirada tratando de discernir quién era._

_Los pasos del desconocido retumbaron por la pequeña habitación mientras se adentraba con calma. Y cuando los ojos de Cloud se acostumbraron a la nueva luz, pudo distinguir un traje blanco impoluto, unas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una corta cabellera rubia…_

_Los ojos de Cloud fulminaron al recién llegado cuando logró reconocerle. Éste al percibirlo, le dedicó una ladina sonrisa._

_—… Rufus Shinra._

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí el primer cap!<p>

Siento si os ha parecido muy largo... Si es así lamento comunicar que el resto de capítulos seguirán en esta línea xD No he podido concebirlos más cortos para lo que necesitaba relatar en cada uno.

Bueno, ya tenemos unas cuantas incógnitas abiertas. ¿Cómo ha llegado Cloud a donde está? ¿Cuál es el motivo de ese odio tan terrible hacia Rufus y qué pasó _hace cinco días_? Si queréis saberlo todo, no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo. La cosa se irá revelando poco a poco.

Mi infinito agradecimiento por haberos atrevido a leer esta cosa hasta el final (o lo asumo, si estáis viendo esto...). Por favor, se ruegan opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas, recetas de cocina y cualquier cosa que os apetezca poner en un review. Necesito vuestra opinión para continuar publicando.

Un besote a todos, ¡nos leemos!


	2. A la voluntad del Rey

Buenas, queridos lectores~ Como parece que mi intento de fanfic ha logrado atraer más de una mirada (cosa que supera con creces el record que esperaba), voy a continuar con este experimento salido de la demente cabeza de mi musa.

Es jueves, día de actualización ^^ Aquí viene el segundo capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis y nos leemos abajo~

* * *

><p>La pluma rascando sobre el papel era el único sonido que rompía el frío silencio del despacho. Pasaban de las ocho de la tarde y una intensa luz anaranjada se colaba por las paredes acristaladas de la última planta del Edificio Shinra, su particular cúpula, sobre la que el presidente dominaba todo. Era una hora extraña para que siguiera ahí metido trabajando. No tenía necesidad de dejar firmados todos aquellos documentos para ese día, no era algo que corriera prisa. Simplemente, rehuía el momento de salir de ahí.<p>

Dejó la pluma soltando un suspiro y se recostó en su silla, enfocando sus ojos hacia el techo. Su seria mirada decía que algo le atribulaba. Tras el suceso de la pistola la noche anterior, había dejado a Cloud sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo, considerando que, una vez más, había demostrado su supremacía sobre él. Pero horas más tarde, cuando se encontraba solo en otra habitación, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se replanteó hasta qué punto aquello le satisfacía. No se había acostado con él en aquellos últimos cinco días, respetando su luto de algún modo, esperando cierta mejora en el comportamiento de Cloud pasado ese tiempo. Tan sólo reclamándole para que durmiera con él en su cama, pues le gustaba tenerle cerca, tocarle y sentir su olor. No haber logrado nada, tras lo que consideraba por su parte un trato ejemplar, le sacaba de sus casillas.

Pero, ¿por qué le importaba? Lo había descubierto esa misma noche en solitario. Ya no le bastaba con forzarle. Lo que había sido un exquisito placer al principio, ahora no le llenaba. Quería que fuera distinto, no tener que atarle, que someterle y bregar con su obstinación cada vez que quería acostarse con él, o arriesgarse a perder la lengua cuando intentaba besarle. Sino que se entregara. Que cooperara… En definitiva, que le deseara del mismo modo que Rufus le deseaba a él.

De un manotazo tiró una torre de papeles amontonados en su mesa, soltando un gruñido hastiado. Se levantó bruscamente y le dio la espalda al escritorio, acercándose a la ventana. El sol poniente atravesaba el despacho a punto de desaparecer tras el horizonte de Midgar; su luz anaranjada tiñó los ojos azules como el hielo de Rufus. Ahí abajo, todo era suyo. Cada rincón, cada calle, cada persona… Todos menos uno, el único que le importaba. ¿Cómo obligarle y ganárselo a la vez? ¿Cómo podía lograr que hiciera lo que él quisiera y al mismo tiempo que lo hiciera por voluntad? No tener esa respuesta le revolvía por dentro con un ardor furibundo. Cloud y su maldita terquedad…

Sus ojos pasearon por el despacho y se deruvieron en un rincón concreto, ocupado por un juego de sillones y un sofá blancos. Sobre la mesa de café que completaba el conjunto había un lujoso ajedrez tallado en ébano y marfil. Lo tenía ahí porque a menudo le ayudaba a pensar; la agudeza mental que despertaba aquel juego solía resultarle útil cuando se sentía atascado. Y esta vez, no fue una excepción. Su rostro cambió de expresión, iluminado por una luz distinta. Algo acababa de golpear en su mente. _Obligarle a que hiciera algo por propia voluntad… _

Se giró de nuevo a su mesa y presionó el interfono.

—Traed a Strife a mi despacho.

—"_Sí, señor presidente_."

Soltó el botón y se acercó a aquella mesita, paseando los dedos entre las pulidas piezas hasta detenerlos sobre el Rey de negras. Lo tomó con delicadeza alzándolo ante sus ojos. Una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó su cara. No sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Si salía como tenía pensado, cosa de la que albergaba pocas dudas, le llevaría por fin a la casilla que quería de su particular juego de ajedrez. Sería tan distinto a aquella primera vez hacía ya dos semanas…

—_Jaque_, Cloud —musitó a la figura.

* * *

><p><em>Hace dos semanas.<em>

_Miércoles. 00:05._

_._

_Cloud se puso en pie y encaró al hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación. El corazón le golpeaba con insistencia en el pecho y una sensación de inquietud le invadía sin poderlo evitar. Pues se sabía en un serio aprieto. Además de todo, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y el cuerpo no le respondía con normalidad, algo de lo que Shinra pareció percatarse. _

—_Tranquilo, el mareo se te pasará en un par de minutos —musitó con sosiego mientras avanzaba hacia él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo._

— _¿Qué era eso? —gruñó Cloud mirándole con rabia contenida._

—_Un sedante. Muy potente, dada tu condición; no es fácil dormir a un SOLDADO. Incluso a uno que ha dejado de serlo —añadió mirándole con sorna. Al ver su expresión, alzó las manos y enarcó las cejas interrogante— ¿Preferirías haberte llevado un disparo? Te lo llevarás ahora, si haces algo estúpido._

_Le señaló a los guardias que flanqueaban la puerta tras él. Cloud, sin embargo, no dejó de vigilar al presidente, pues Shinra había comenzado a pasear por la oscura sala, cercándole de una manera que le estaba poniendo de los nervios._

—_Cloud Strife… —susurró, evaluándole con la mirada— Hace unos meses ni siquiera sabía tu nombre y ahora no te me vas de la cabeza… _

— _¿Dónde está? —interrumpió Cloud con brusquedad._

— _¿Quién?_

—_Aeris, capullo… ¿Dónde la tienes?_

— _¿Por qué? ¿Os ha costado mucho buscarla? —inquirió mirándole con burla. Cloud gruñó ante su provocación._

— _¡Déjame verla! _

—_Creo que antes que a ella, te interesará más ver otra cosa… _

_Shinra se dirigió a una de las oscuras paredes. En la penumbra, Cloud pudo discernir un cuadro de mandos. Le resultó extraño y ello le hizo descartar que se hallara en alguna especie de celda. Rufus presionó un botón del panel. Acto seguido, justo encima, surgieron cuatro pantallas. Cloud abrió los ojos y la boca con estupor al ver lo que mostraban._

—_Como verás —la voz de Shinra le llegó lejana mientras observaba los monitores—, vuestra excursioncita por mi edificio os ha salido un poco cara._

_Las pantallas mostraban cuatro celdas. Y en ellas… Vincet, Barret, Cait Sith, Tifa, Cid, Red XIII… e incluso Yuffie, sola en la última. Aunque la imagen era pequeña, Cloud pudo discernir cómo alguno de ellos lucía magulladuras. _

— _¿De verdad creísteis que no os esperábamos?_

_Cloud rehusó mirarle. Su cabeza era un atropello de pensamientos. Ni uno… ni uno solo había logrado salir. Ni siquiera Yuffie, a pesar de dejarle atrás. Las palabras de Vincent y las que no llegó a decir Tifa, su mirada, todo volvía ahora a su mente, junto a la pregunta de Shinra. Todo lo que le había indicado que aquello no acabaría bien. Claro que era una trampa… Él lo supo también, pero se convenció de que podrían hacerlo. Él había tenido la culpa al querer precipitarse, al no esperar y trazar un plan mejor. Tan sólo pensaba en Aeris, en sacarla de allí lo antes posible… Y ahora, había condenado a todos. Prisioneros… _

_Shinra apagó las pantallas, recuperando su atención. _

—_Lástima, Cloud. Has jugado y has perdido —mientras hablaba se fue dirigiendo a la pared contraria, sin dejar de mirar al ex-SOLDADO—. Pero que no se diga que no soy un caballero, aquí está tu premio de consolación… _

_Su mano tocó otro panel de botones y, ante la sorpresa de Cloud, la pared de pronto se volvió transparente. Al otro lado de un grueso cristal, se veía una habitación más pequeña, sin un solo mueble. Y sentada en el suelo, con un vestido rosa, la cabeza gacha, el pelo castaño recogido en una larga trenza, estaba…_

—_¡AERIS!_

_Cloud se lanzó al cristal. Su grito provocó que ella levantara la cabeza y, al verle, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos. Se levantó corriendo y fue hasta él, colocando sus manos en la superficie transparente._

— _¡¿Cloud?! —su voz le llegó muy amortiguada, casi no la oía._

— _¡Aeris! _

— _¡Estoy bien, tranquilo, estoy bien! —se apresuró a decir ella, con sus manos abiertas sobre el cristal a la altura de la cara de Cloud, como si tratara de tocarle. Él maldijo tener las suyas esposadas a la espalda. _

—_Aeris… lo siento… Joder, lo siento…_

—_Tranquilo, Cloud… Estoy bien… _

_Ambos se hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. No importaba, pues el cristal era tan grueso que casi no entendían lo que se decían. Pero podían verse. Y a Cloud no le pasó desapercibida la afligida expresión en el rostro de ella al verle allí. Incluso Aeris se habría percatado de que ella no era más que un cebo para atraerle… En el que había picado de lleno._

_La luz se apagó de repente y Aeris desapareció. Delante de Cloud, volvía a haber una gruesa pared negra._

—_No… —la miró de arriba abajo con ansiedad— ¡Aeris! —ya no podía verla ni oírla. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda y descubrió a Shinra a su lado, con el dedo sobre el panel, sonriéndole mezquino. La cara de Cloud se tornó pura ira y se lanzó contra él— ¡Hijo de puta! _

_Algo extrañó le sucedió entonces. Antes de haber dado un par de zancadas, con las que habría alcanzado a embestir a Shinra, el espacio a su alrededor pareció volverse denso y su cuerpo torpe y pesado. La vista se le nubló, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y la imagen de Rufus Shinra bailó ante sus ojos. En un intento por mantener el equilibrio, trastabilló, sus piernas no respondieron bien y acabó en el suelo. Fue como si de repente, una fuerte resaca le hiciera efecto de golpe. Lo atribuyó al sedante, aunque la sensación no era exactamente la misma. _

— _¿Qué…? —de rodillas, trató de ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero su intento sólo le valió el acabar tumbado. _

_No veía nada, le faltaba el aire y un extraño ardor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Cuando logró enfocar de nuevo, sus ojos hallaron en su trayecto la mano izquierda de Rufus, en la que distinguió una especie de mando muy pequeño, como un bolígrafo. Con el pulgar, mantenía arriba un interruptor. Desde el suelo, Cloud buscó con la mirada la de Shinra, confuso._

—_Te acabo de ahorrar un disparo —sonrió el presidente complacido, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Los guardias encañonaban con sus rifles a Cloud—. En realidad, dale las gracias a Hojo. Él ha sido el artífice de esto. _

_Levantó la mano mostrándole el mando. Cruzó las manos a la espalda y empezó a pasearse cerca de él, observándole con regodeo mientras Cloud seguía intentando levantarse en vano. _

—_Verás, los SOLDADOS sois un arma de doble filo. No desmerezco el proyecto de Hojo, reconozco que nunca se le había ocurrido algo tan útil como imbuir Mako a seres humanos. Pero lo malo es que, crear monstruos, conlleva que sean muy difíciles de controlar si dejan de estar de tu lado. Es el precio por tener supersoldados. Que se hacen demasiado invencibles. _

_Cloud seguía sin comprender nada, tumbado en el suelo, mirándole entre jadeos e incapaz de moverse apenas. Tenía ganas de vomitar, era como si tuviera fiebre. Una fiebre muy alta…_

—…_Por eso, se nos ocurrió una cosa llamada "esposas anti—SOLDADO". Una aleación de metal muy resistente junto con una pequeña carga de Mako regulable con esto —levantó el diminuto mando—, que hacen que toda esa fuerza y esa resistencia descomunal se dobleguen. Tengo entendido que a los SOLDADOS nos les sienta muy bien exponerse a fuentes muy intensas de Mako, y a ti especialmente… —le miró ladino— dado que tus niveles son muy altos. _

_Con dificultad, Cloud trató de mirar por encima de su hombro. Todo lo que pudo ver, fue un intenso resplandor verdoso que provenía de su espalda, donde las gruesas esposas presionaban sus muñecas. Ahora sí supo reconocer aquella sensación tan desagradable. Era igual que sufrir una sobredosis de Mako. _

—_Creo que con esto, ya no me hacen falta guardaespaldas._

_Rufus le dio la espalda y despachó a los escoltas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la oscuridad de la habitación se hizo de nuevo mayor. Cloud seguía tendido en el suelo. Los pasos de Shinra se escuchaban más fuertes desde ahí; le notó quedarse justo encima suyo. Una mano tiró de él y le ayudó a levantarse, estampándole luego contra una pared. Cloud emitió un quejido al quedarse sin aire por el golpe. _

—_Cloud… —la voz del presidente Shinra sonó diferente esta vez. Estaba tan cerca suyo que le echó el aliento en la cara al hablar— No te me vas de la cabeza… —repitió._

_Si no fuera por sus manos y por la pared, Cloud no sería capaz de tenerse en pie. Ni siquiera podía enfocar la cara de Rufus, todo le daba vueltas…_

—_Desde nuestro primer encentro —continuó, susurrándole con una voz baja, arrastrando las palabras—, cuando me diste a probar toda tu fuerza… Me estuve preguntando con qué más podrías sorprenderme. Me _impresionaste_ —subrayó aquella última palabra. _

_Tomándole del cuello del jersey con sendas manos, le sujetó más fuerte contra la pared. Cloud se quejó levemente. Aquella cercanía empezaba a agobiarle y sentía que le faltaba más el aire que antes. Se estaba mareando._

—_Y algo dentro de mí me pedía… Volver a verte —el tono de su voz empezó a darle mala espina. Se había vuelto más ronca y su boca se acercaba innecesariamente al cuello de Cloud mientras hablaba. Una de sus manos dejó de sujetarle para apartar con suavidad un mechón de pelo rubio que le impedía el acceso—. Ahora por fin… te tengo aquí. Y ha sido tan fácil…_

_Cloud se revolvió con un escalofrío al sentir la boca de Rufus Shinra atrapando la piel de su cuello. En respuesta, el presidente juntó su cuerpo al de él y le aprisionó entre éste y la pared, sujetándole con firmeza. En un desesperado intento por zafarse, Cloud se impulsó con la pared para empujarle, logrando finalmente alejarle de sí de un empellón. _

— _¿Qué… coño haces? —espetó mirándole con asco. _

_Shinra no pareció muy contrariado por su empujón. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Cloud, se recorrió lentamente los labios con el pulgar y lo besó después, como queriendo recoger así el sabor de su cuello. Aquella provocación hizo que la sangre de Cloud hirviera, asqueado. _

—_Parece que aún te sobran fuerzas, pese a todo —musitó Rufus, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Eres un hueso duro de roer… _

_Cloud miró con temor el mando, de nuevo entre los blancos dedos de Shinra. Se pegó a la pared, buscando instintivamente una huída que no halló. Los ojos del contrario le clavaron una afilada mirada, acompañados de una sonrisa poderosa._

—… _Pero no para mí —elevó más el interruptor._

_Automáticamente, Cloud sintió un ardor terrible invadir todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos como platos y se le separaron las mandíbulas como a punto de gritar, pero no salió de su boca más que un quejido ahogado. Incapaces de aguantar su peso, las piernas se le doblaron y cayó de rodillas frente al presidente, casi tocando el suelo con la frente. Era como si una corriente eléctrica increíblemente fuerte le atravesara, usando sus venas de canales para invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo, robándole el control total del mismo e impidiéndole moverse o pensar. Tenía la sensación de que la sangre le era fuego. Y no cesaba._

_Una mano se cerró con rudeza en torno a su garganta y le obligó a levantar la cabeza, encontrándose el rostro de Shinra casi pegado al suyo. _

—_Eres mío, Cloud —siseó sobre su boca—. A partir de este momento, eres todo mío… _

_Cayó sobre él con un beso furioso, dominante y ansioso. Cloud apenas pudo resistirse. La mano contraria casi le estrangulaba al sujetarle con tal brusquedad, sentía una palpitación tan fuerte en la cabeza que no podía ni moverse y en lo menos que podía pensar era en quitarse la boca de Rufus Shinra de encima. La lengua contraria recorrió su cavidad libremente, proclamándose dueña de la misma al no encontrar apenas resistencia. Y cuando se cansó, liberó sus labios con un jadeo satisfecho, lamiéndolos antes de apartarse._

_Le soltó empujándole hacia atrás, dejando que se derrumbara como un fardo sobre el suelo. Cloud quedó tendido bocarriba jadeando mientras el presidente, de pie sobre él, se deshacía con parsimoniosa lentitud de su chaqueta, aventándola lejos. Sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de su trofeo, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, suspirando con excitación mientras se llenaba los ojos de esa imagen que ni en sus mejores fantasías habría alcanzado a imaginar. Cloud Strife, el indomable ex-SOLDADO líder de AVALANCHA, doblegado como un títere ante él. _

—_Os lo dije —despacio, con todo el tiempo del mundo, se arrodilló en el suelo, sobre él. Cloud jadeaba, con la mirada perdida. Las manos de Rufus recorrieron su cuerpo con deleite y su boca se acercó al mentón del joven—. Nadie se opone a mí. Yo _siempre_ consigo lo que quiero. _

_Al sentir su aliento arañarle los labios, Cloud apartó instintivamente la cara, ladeando la cabeza para evitarle. Privado de su boca, Rufus atacó su cuello sin importunarse. Mordió su piel, succionó sobre ella y la lamió después, dejándosela tirante y enrojecida, entreteniéndose con cada acción al ritmo que le apetecía. Cloud apretó las mandíbulas, bufando con repulsa y estiró el cuello, retorciéndose en el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pues cada movimiento le suponía una tortura. Rufus usó su propio cuerpo para contener su obstinación, aplastándole contra el suelo. Cloud se quejó cuando sintió cómo las esposas se le clavaban en la espalda._

—_Aagh… Aparta… No me toques —gruñó entre dientes, sintiendo crecer su angustia al verse incapaz de quitárselo de encima— ¡Agh! _

_Un tirón de pelo le hizo proferir un quejido. Shinra, completamente tumbado sobre él, atrajo su mirada de un jalón. Sus ojos entrecerrados le contemplaron con altiva calma, pero sin sonreír esta vez. Su expresión ya denotaba suficiente jactancia. _

— _¿Ves esto? —tiró más de su cabello. Cloud apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Shinra se inclinó más sobre él— ¿Ves lo que hago contigo? Esto es lo que me hace a mí estar por encima. Da igual lo que te resistas, lo que intentes impedírmelo; no podrás vencerme. Has perdido, Cloud —siseó aplastante. Le agarró más fuerte y se acercó a su oído, susurrando sobre éste—. Te lo advertí desde el principio. El Mundo es mío. Tarde o temprano, tú también lo serías. _

_Lamió su oreja, sujetándole bien fuerte del pelo para evitar que se revolviera. Un intenso escalofrío hizo que a Cloud se le estremeciera todo el cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Jadeaba copiosamente; su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, tanto por el efecto del Mako como por el agravante del peso extra de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Se quejó e intentó luchar para escapar de esa lengua que recorría su oreja y la mordía después. _

— _¡Hmmmff! Nghh… ¡Nnngh!… Aah… _

_Abrió los ojos y miró de soslayo la habitación, buscando entre las nieblas de su débil estado algo que pudiera ayudarle a escapar. En medio de la desesperación, sacudió todo su cuerpo con furia, sin que ello le supusiera a Shinra un problema para contenerle. Gritó de frustración._

_Con cada gota de su fuerza que perdía, Rufus parecía crecerse. Cloud le oía emitir una leve risa sobre su oído cada vez que le veía debatirse, burlándose de su debilidad. La cada vez más desesperada voz del ex-SOLDADO no hacía sino alimentar el hambre que Shinra tenía de él. Un escalofrío le sacudía por entero cada vez que tenía que hacer fuerza contra la resistencia de Cloud. Eso era lo que más le impresionaba. Que a pesar de la consunción a la que las esposas estarían sometiéndole, todavía conservara fuerzas para enseñarle los dientes. _

_Rufus jugueteó con todo lo que tenía a su alcance: su cuello, su mandíbula, su boca… Y cuando la tela empezó a impedirle encontrar más piel, comenzó a abrirse camino. Con su mano libre desató el cinto de Cloud, apartándolo para colarse bajo el jersey y recorrer con la palma abierta todo su torso bajo la tela. Le subió la prenda hasta el pecho y dejó al descubierto su blanca piel, atacándola al instante con la boca, voraz. Le mordía, le chupaba, le recorría con la lengua, explorando cada rincón que se le hacía apetecible, saboreando aquella presa con suma delicia y, al mismo tiempo, con ansiedad. Sus jadeos iban subiendo de tono conforme le desnudaba._

_Cloud no se había sentido más humillado en su vida. _

_Su abatimiento iba creciendo al verse totalmente inútil. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente. Y el saberse en manos de Shinra, expuesto a lo que él quisiera, y sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo… le hacía desear caerse muerto en ese mismo instante sólo para no tener que seguir con esa humillación y lo que viniera después. Lástima que aquello no ocurriera. _

_Cuando sintió la mano del presidente tantear el cierre de su pantalón, empezó a entrar en pánico. Y las pocas energías que le quedaban las empleó en debatirse como un animal acorralado, pataleando hasta obligar a Shinra a sujetarle las piernas para no llevarse una coz. _

—_Quietecito —musitó Rufus mirándole con severidad. Cloud le respondió escupiéndole a la cara._

_Por primera vez, pudo ver en el rostro de Shinra contrariedad. Cerró los ojos al recibir el esputo y su expresión se tornó sulfurada. Al volver a mirarle, mostraba cólera. Agarrándole con fuerza, le dio violentamente la vuelta, estampándole la cara contra el suelo. No volvió a soltarle la cabeza. Ubicándose estratégicamente entre sus piernas y bien pegado a su pelvis, le impidió que volviera a patalear. Se las apañó entonces con una mano para desabrocharle los pantalones, entre los forcejeos de Cloud. Lo que más le costó fue bajárselos, junto a la ropa interior; tuvo que hacerlo a tirones y sujetándole con una rodilla para poder bajar sendas prendas hasta sus corvas. Para entonces, incluso Shinra jadeaba del esfuerzo. Pero vio desaparecer su enfado cuando logró tener frente a sí la imagen que deseaba._

—_Buen chico, Cloud… —se burló mientras se recolocaba tras él. Con las rodillas separó aún más sus piernas antes de sentarse sobre ellas, inmovilizándole por completo. _

—_Ngh… —con la cara contra el suelo, Cloud no podía hacer otra cosa que quejarse. Rufus le contenía con todo su peso en dos puntos clave: su cabeza y sus piernas. Ya no tenía escapatoria._

_Shinra esperó unos segundos para ver si su inmovilización era firme, poniéndole a prueba por medio de acariciar con la mano abierta sus glúteos. Cloud bufó histérico, pero apenas un muy leve temblor sacudió a su captor, sentado sobre él. Éste sonrió pleno de excitación y se arrimó a su trasero, rozando la entrepierna contra sus nalgas, asegurándose así que tenía una buena postura. Cloud jadeó de puro nervio._

—_Hijo de puta… —balbuceó con dificultad, al tener la mejilla aplastada contra el pavimento._

—_Calma, fiera —la ronca y excitada voz de Shinra le sonó terrorífica. Tanto, como el sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón al desabrocharse—. Pórtate bien… _

_Rufus jadeó al liberar su miembro de la presión de la ropa. Gimió de placer al rozar su erección contra las nalgas de Cloud, moviendo la pelvis con un lento vaivén, acariciándose con su suave y blanca piel. Realmente no podía esperar… _

_Cloud se revolvía con una débil furia al sentir aquel roce, lo que hizo que Shinra sujetara su cabeza con más firmeza. El ex-SOLDADO respiraba con histeria, cada vez más consciente de lo inevitable. Sentía la mano de Rufus masturbándose a su espalda, terminando de preparar su miembro, del cual Cloud podía notar su dureza. Tensó todos los músculos, buscando ponérselo difícil… Aunque en el fondo sabía que sería fútil. _

_El corazón de Cloud se saltó un latido cuando la cabeza del miembro de Rufus presionó contra su entrada. El pánico se apoderó de él y buscó revolverse con todas sus fuerzas, jadeado con histerismo. Aquella sobreexcitación pareció hacer reaccionar el Mako que revolvía sus entrañas y aumentó el efecto sobre su cuerpo. Cualquier fuerza que Cloud tratara de sacar, esas condenadas esposas se la absorbían hasta dejarle seco. Una debilidad brutal le golpeó con tal contundencia que dejó de respirar y hasta de ver por unos instantes, al borde del desmayo. _

_Sólo una cosa le hizo volver en sí. La violenta penetración de Shinra en su interior._

_El dolor que le invadió fue tan intenso que bastó para despejarle. Ya no sintió el efecto de las esposas, ni ese ardor del Mako fluyendo por su cuerpo. El miembro erecto de Rufus abriéndose paso a la fuerza por su estrecha cavidad le hizo romperse de dolor, sintiendo que le desgarraba por dentro tan violentamente que creyó que le partiría. Un nudo asfixiante comprimió su garganta hasta que se liberó en forma de grito, sin poderlo contener._

—_¡AAAAGH! _

—_Aaaahh… —un gemido de intenso placer escapó por su parte de la boca de Shinra. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacudido por una corriente de placer que le estremeció entero. Era mejor de lo que había esperado, mucho mejor— Aaah, Cloud… Eres increíble… _

_La forma en que las paredes del ex-SOLDADO presionaban su miembro era demencial, tan fuerte y tan caliente que sentía que no tardarían en llevarle al éxtasis. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, clavado en su interior arañando aquel fantástico primer contacto. Sus dedos se cerraron como una garra en el pelo de Cloud, temblándole el brazo entero. Entre jadeos de placer, bajó de nuevo la cabeza y observó la espalda semidesnuda de Cloud que se extendía bajo él. También temblaba. Se gravó en la mente aquella imagen de sus cuerpos unidos, para disfrutarla en su memoria las veces que quisiera._

_Aferró con su mano libre uno de los glúteos de Cloud, separándolos, y comenzó muy lentamente a retirarse. Las paredes de Cloud se contraían de tal forma que parecían no querer dejarle ir. Un grito intermitente de dolor escapaba de la boca del ex-SOLDADO conforme Rufus echaba atrás sus caderas. Cuando su voz alcanzó un nivel demasiado alto, Shinra soltó su cabeza, echándose sobre él para poder cubrirle la boca con la mano. _

—_Sshh… no grites tanto. No creo que quieras que ella te oiga. _

_Susurrando en su oído, le obligó a mirar hacia la pared. A aquel falso muro tras el cual Aeris se hallaba encerrada. Sin ver nada, sin enterarse de nada… Sólo por sus gritos. De inmediato, Cloud se tragó las ganas de gritar, aguantando el dolor con la poca voluntad que le quedaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y emitió un leve sollozo contra la mano de Shinra que a éste no le pasó desapercibido. Una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó en sus labios._

—_Así me gusta —le soltó despacio, comprobando que Cloud se limitaba a mantener apretados los ojos y las mandíbulas, temblando por entero del dolor y del esfuerzo. Shinra apoyó su mano en la espalda de Cloud, irguiéndose de nuevo— Aaaahh…_

_Volvió a penetrarle. Una y otra y otra vez. Dueño por completo del cuerpo de Cloud. El joven ex-SOLDADO se redujo a una inmóvil marioneta, tendido en el suelo roto de dolor y de humillación, cada vez más extenuado por el efecto de todo lo que le atacaba. Mantuvo la boca cerrada durante todo su envite, dejando escapar apenas un par de quejidos, que acallaba de inmediato, cuando las embestidas de Rufus se hacían más violentas y profundas. Y aguantó estoicamente en el instante en que ese vaivén se volvió frenético, acompañado por los jadeos cada vez más urgentes de Shinra, que pasó a agarrarle de la nuca y de la cadera, clavándole los dedos. Hasta que, con una fuerte embestida, se derramó en su interior. _

—_Aaaaaahh… Uf… —el presidente se pasó una mano por el flequillo empapado de sudor, echándoselo atrás y cerrando los ojos de puro gozo. _

_Bajó la mirada entre jadeos y sonriendo con placer, para observar al bravo ex-SOLDADO. Inmóvil. El pelo rubio le cubría los ojos, impidiéndole saber si los tenía abiertos o cerrados. _

_Rufus Shinra se inclinó un momento sobre él para atrapar su cuello con los labios en un breve beso, antes de separarse. Aquella tremenda descarga de placer le había dejado agotado; se movía lento y sentía que los potentes latidos del corazón le robaban el aire de los pulmones. De rodillas tras Cloud, se tomó su tiempo para volver a abrocharse los pantalones. Se levantó al fin, buscando su chaqueta, y terminó de arreglarse el resto de la ropa, plenamente satisfecho. Luego se dirigió a la puerta._

—_Un placer, Cloud —jadeó en un susurro mientras abría. Salió sin dirigirle una mirada más, atendiendo a los dos guardias que esperaban fuera— Recoged esto…_

_A solas en la oscura habitación, Cloud se mantenía en vilo entre el tenue velo que separaba la consciencia del desfallecimiento. Su cabeza quedaba ladeada hacia la falsa pared. Sus ojos, recorridos por dos surcos de lágrimas, miraban la negrura entre el flequillo empapado. Tras la cual sabía que estaba ella. Protegida… _

… _De haber presenciado aquello._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

El reconocible sonido sordo de la puerta le anunció que alguien acababa de hacer acto de presencia en su despacho. Rufus no se dignó a girarse en su silla para reconocer al invitado al que acababa de hacer llamar. Cómodamente recostado, observaba la puesta de sol, de la cual ya sólo quedaban unos tenues rayos huérfanos, con las manos juntas tocándose las yemas de los dedos, pensativo. Terminando de dar forma a la idea que bailaba en su cabeza desde hacía unos minutos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

La voz hastiada de Cloud llegó ronca a sus oídos. Considerando no alargar su corta paciencia, se dignó a levantarse. Lenta y elegantemente, dejó la silla, rodeó el escritorio, deslizando por su pulida superficie una mano mientras observaba a Cloud de arriba abajo. Éste le devolvía una mirada fría y de aspecto extenuado.

Rufus se colocó de espaldas a su mesa y apoyó en ella las dos manos y las lumbares, observándole desde ahí. Cansado del cruce de miradas, Cloud resopló y apartó la suya. Recayó en los papeles desperdigados por el suelo y no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Parecía que no era él el único con un mal día.

— ¿Me has mandado llamar sólo para mirarme? Ya me tienes muy visto —gruñó con apatía, irritado por su silencio.

—No —los ojos claros del presidente se mostraban sagaces.

Cloud le miró de refilón, desconfiado. Pero volvió por completo sus ojos hacia él cuando éste pronunció su siguiente aseveración:

—… Para concederte un deseo.

Fin del segundo capítulo 

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno bueno... Primer lemon. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Un tanto desagradable, tal vez... Al menos lo ha sido para el pobre Cloud. No os preocupéis, que este es sólo el primero de muchos y no todos seguirán en esta linea, <em>if you know what I mean<em> ¬¬3

Bien, ya sabemos un par de cosillas más: Cloud y compañía fueron secuestrados tras intentar rescatar a Aeris. Pero... ¿qué ha sido del resto? ¿Y en qué situación está Cloud en el presente? Todavía no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó _hace cinco días_, pero paciencia, que todo se irá desvelando de la forma oportuna.

Si aún os pica la curiosidad y queréis saber qué será ese "deseo" que le concederá Rufus a Cloud, os espero en el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias por leer, espero vuestras opiniones, un beso a todos ^3^


	3. El Deseo

Hola holita, personitas~ Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana, yo personalmente la he pasado congelada de frío... Si también es vuestro caso, agenciaros una manta, un chocolate calentito y aquí os dejo el capítulo número tres de esta extraña historia.

**Este cap parte directamente desde la escena con que acabó el anterior**. Por si no recordáis qué estaba pasando, os recomiendo echarle un vistazo primero ;)

Nos leemos abajo~

* * *

><p>—¿Qué?<p>

Cloud miraba a Shinra con el ceño fruncido y un claro recelo ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Los intensos ojos del ex-SOLDADO se clavaron sobre el presidente con aversión, antes de apartar la mirada con desprecio. Ya estaba harto de él y de sus artimañas, no pensaba seguirle el juego.

—Vete a la mierda…

—Hablo en serio —insistió Rufus con voz pausada.

Se separó del escritorio y comenzó a pasear por el despacho, acortando a pasos lentos la distancia que los separaba. Cloud apenas se había movido de la puerta, gesto que reflejaba su rechazo a estar cerca de él. Le miró de refilón mientras se le aproximaba.

—He estado pensando en nuestra conversación de anoche —musitó Shinra, recibiendo de Cloud un bufido despectivo. Él no recordaba ninguna "conversación"— y es verdad que no he sido muy amable contigo. Te he exigido y he tomado cuanto he querido sin tener en cuenta tus deseos, siendo yo el único beneficiado. Y no me parece bien. En especial, respecto a últimamente, que tan bien te has estado portando —le alcanzó, dejando menos de un metro entre ellos. Le miró a la cara sonriendo sutilmente. Cloud no le devolvió la mirada—. Así que, repito: ¿qué deseas? Pídeme lo que quieras. Salvo, ya sabes, mi cabeza separada de mi cuerpo o cosas así; creo que anoche ya dejé clara mi postura respecto a eso.

Alargó distraídamente una mano para acariciar uno de sus mechones rubios. Cloud apartó la cabeza, impidiéndoselo. Sus ojos seguían clavados en algún punto de la pared, lejos de Shinra.

¿Y este cambio de moral a qué se debía?, pensó. Nada de lo que Rufus Shinra soltara por la boca podía ser bueno. Incluso era peor cuando parecía venir con clementes intenciones, pues siempre guardaba un traicionero as en la manga. Le encantaba jugar a eso; Cloud ya no tenía muy comprobado.

—No puedes darme nada que quiera —masculló fríamente, negándole la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro? —insistió ladeando la cabeza, buscando incansable sus ojos. Recibió un fugaz vistazo por su parte, una mirada tan fría que parecía un mordisco— ¿Nada?

Cloud se dignó a mirarle al fin. Los ojos azules de ambos, tan diferentes, cruzaron una muda conversación. El ex-SOLDADO leyó en los contrarios lo que ese "nada" significaba. Rufus sonrió al percatarse. Ahora empezaban a hablar el mismo idioma.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —siseó Cloud. Era algo que repetidas veces se lo había escuchado gritar.

—Prefiero oírtelo decir.

Los ojos azul Mako refulgieron con furia con el mismo brillo que manaba de las esposas que lucía en cada muñeca. Hacía tiempo que Shinra se las dejaba desunidas, sin necesidad de atarle la una a la otra, pero inamovibles como el collar de un perro.

—Quiero que les sueltes —formuló alto y claro.

Rufus escudriñó su mirada en silencio unos momentos, demorando su respuesta. Cloud notó que por sus ojos cruzaba una sombra de duda.

—Eso no puedo hacerlo —sentenció con voz calmada, aunque su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Se apartó un poco de Cloud. Con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a darle la espalda con intención de volver a pasearse por el despacho. Pero Cloud no se lo permitió. Le miró furibundo.

— ¡No te retractes! Has dicho cualquier cosa que desee…

—Sí, cualquier cosa dentro de unos límites razonables… —matizó Shinra gesticulando con una mano.

— ¿Y qué sería para ti una petición razonable?

Eso le hizo detenerse en seco. Sin girarse, elevó la vista al techo y ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo pensar, con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos. Muy teatrero, notó Cloud, dándose cuenta de inmediato que le había conducido hasta otra de sus tretas. Típico de Shinra, buscar las respuestas que quería para acabar donde esperaba.

Con un ensayado movimiento de cabeza, le miró por encima del hombro. Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella repulsiva sonrisa vanidosa.

—Podría… Liberar a uno.

—No —la rabia tomó el control de la boca de Cloud.

— ¿No? —Rufus se sorprendió. Volvió su cuerpo de nuevo hacia el ex-SOLDADO y le inquirió con una ceja arqueada— ¿Antepones el grupo entero a la libertad de uno de ellos? ¿Qué ocurre? Creía que querías que los soltara…

—A todos —remarcó Cloud entre dientes.

—Eso no puede ser.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque las cosas no son como las quieres tú, Cloud, sino como las dicto yo.

La máscara de amabilidad y calma cayó y volvió a aparecer el presidente Shinra. No había alzado la voz más que para que sonara contundente, pero su tono y su postura habían cambiado. Clavó en Cloud su mirada con severidad, dejando claro que ese era el límite.

Cloud no soportaba seguir mirándole. La misma cólera que impulsó su mano a apretar el gatillo del revólver la noche anterior volvía a invadirle. Bajó la cabeza, cerró los puños con rabia y, mecánicamente, sintió la inconfundible sensación de las pulseras reaccionando a su estado de ánimo. El Mako que manaban empezó a fluir, haciéndole de las suyas. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de controlarse. Había aprendido en esas dos semanas a hallar el umbral por debajo del cual el daño era menor, haciendo soportable aquella debilidad que se asemejaba a un estado febril.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre los dos. Cloud se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, sin saber qué hacer. No podía de ninguna manera ceder a las condiciones de Rufus, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar a sus compañeros encerrados sabiendo que estaba en su mano cambiar eso… Le daban ganas de gritar y tirarse del pelo de frustración. No hicieron falta estos gestos para que el presidente captara su debate interno y decidiera arrojarle algo de luz.

—Puedo dejar ir a… ¿Tifa y Yuffie?

Su voz sonó casual, como si negociara un trato cualquiera. Como si hubiera escogido dos nombres al azar. Pero no lo eran… Cloud se giró con el asombro pintado en la cara. Rufus le observaba apoyado de nuevo en la mesa, cruzado de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

Ahí estaba su retorcido truco. Apelar a los sentimientos de Cloud, recientemente tan trastocados por la trágica pérdida de Aeris; utilizándola para sugestionarle. Rufus no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia las otras dos chicas, le traían sin cuidado. Sólo le importaba que eran eso, mujeres. Sabía que Cloud no podría soportar perder a un compañero más, y menos a otra amiga… Si, además, se añadía el hecho de que Shinra las había utilizado repetidas veces para coaccionarle, amenazándole con dejar que las violaran o acabaran de sujetos de algún experimento de Hojo si no se doblegaba. Cloud era tan terco que ni las esposas le corregían a veces…

— ¿Y bien? —Rufus alzó una ceja, impaciente— ¿Te parece un buen trato o no?

Cloud aún mantenía la cabeza baja, pensando, pero se paró a mirarle con recelo. Antes había hablado de "deseos", pero ahora no...

— ¿Trato? —Cloud frunció el ceño y le observó suspicaz. Por la expresión tranquila de Rufus, supo que no había sido un lapsus.

—Bueno… Digamos que… Si quieres que te conceda un deseo… tendrás que demostrarme lo mucho que lo ansías —sonrió con perversidad.

— ¿Y cómo tendría que hacerlo, según tú? —Cloud se cruzó de brazos, tornando su voz gélida.

Con la absoluta calma de quien está disfrutando con la situación, Rufus se separó del escritorio y caminó hacia él. Esta vez, cuando le tomó del mentón con dos dedos, el ex-SOLDADO no se apartó.

—Como a ti te sugiera que vaya a convencerme —susurró sobre sus labios. Un cosquilleo le recorrió al tenerlos tan cerca. No los había probado en varios días…

Cloud pareció meditarlo. Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, se mostraba firme y decidida.

—Suéltalas. Y te lo demostraré.

Shinra lanzó una leve risa despectiva y se apartó de él.

—No soy imbécil, Cloud…

—Tampoco yo.

—Ya, pero tú no estás en posición de negociar —sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo cruel—. Tú mueves primero.

El ex-SOLDADO le fulminó con un profundo odio. Pero a Shinra no pareció importunarle en absoluto. Ya tenía a Cloud justo donde quería.

Al ex-SOLDADO le costó unos segundos hasta lograr reunir la suficiente voluntad para moverse. Se aproximó a Shinra, que aguardaba mirándole inmóvil y con una sutil sonrisa. Se arrimó hasta que la cercanía entre ambos le devolvió su propio aliento. Evitó mirarle a los ojos mientras, despacio, se inclinaba hacia delante, buscando su boca. Pero abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando, contra todo pronóstico, Shinra le detuvo poniéndole dos dedos en los labios.

—Ahora no —musitó. Cloud le miró confuso y éste se sonrió, susurrando—. Tengo que trabajar.

Sin una explicación más, le dejó ahí plantado y rodeó su escritorio para sentarse en la silla, dando por zanjado aquel encuentro.

—Te veo esta noche, Cloud —aseveró. La puerta se abrió tras el ex-SOLDADO. Le lanzó una última mirada cargada de malicia y deseo—. Piensa, hasta entonces, cómo vas a convencerme.

Del desconcierto por aquella inesperada reacción, Cloud aún no se movía del sitio, mirándole a la espera de algo más. Rufus fingió atender sus papeles y pasó a ignorarle. Cuando dos guardias aparecieron para escoltar a Cloud, no le quedó más remedio que salir, no sin antes pegarle una furibunda patada a una papelera.

Bajo la montaña de papeles, el presidente se sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas antes.<em>

_Jueves._

_._

_—__Ugh… Nnnh…_

_Los quejidos de dolor se sucedían por cada leve movimiento que hacía, tratando de encontrar una postura en la que el peso de su cuerpo no le supusiera una tortura. Había despertado en una fría celda, acompañado nada más que por un fluorescente en el techo que hacía que le dolieran los ojos con su intensa luz. Tenía las manos enganchadas por las esposas a un saliente en la pared. Le ardía todo el cuerpo con un agudo dolor, especialmente entre las piernas, de modo que no encontraba la forma de sentarse. Y todo lo que ocupaba su mente ahora, era un venenoso odio. _

_¿Cómo se había atrevido? El muy desgraciado de Shinra… Ya le tenía por un monstruo desalmado, por un ambicioso hijo de puta, pero ahora además había demostrado ser un cabrón degenerado y un crápula. Cloud no podía contener en sí la furia que sentía por haber sido humillado y vapuleado de esa manera. Sentía aún las manos de Shinra recorriendo su cuerpo, su olor pegado a él… Y no podía soportarlo. _

_Echó la cabeza atrás con brusquedad, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. No le importó. Necesitaba sentir dolor en otra parte para alejar los receptores de su cuerpo de su zona más maltratada. Con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sollozó de pura rabia. ¡Qué imbécil había sido! Si Barret o Cid estuvieran ahí, le habrían molido a palos. O lo habrían intentado… pero sobretodo, le recordarían lo idiota que fue por no escuchar, por lanzarse a la trampa más evidente jamás montada por Rufus Shinra… Y todo… Para acabar así. _

_—__Gilipollas… Gilipollas, gilipollas ¡MALDITO GILIPOLLAS! —se increpó golpeándose con la pared con rabia. _

_—…__En eso estamos de acuerdo._

_La puerta de la celda se abrió inesperadamente. Cloud enfocó con alarma las figuras que se hallaban en la entrada, observándole. En una fracción de segundo, estudió sus uniformes, la insignia de su cinturón, sus yelmos… Y maldijo por lo bajo al reconocer el lío en el que estaba. SOLDADOS._

_—__Mirad quién tenemos aquí… —murmuró el primero en adentrarse a la celda. Dos más le siguieron. Eran todos Segunda Clase— El "renegado". _

_Cloud les fulminó con la mirada mientras se acercaban. Intentó recogerse todo lo que pudo contra la pared, aguantando el dolor de su magullado cuerpo._

_—__Gerald, me debes veinte giles. Sí que ha sido tan estúpido como para presentarse —rió uno de ellos dándole un codazo al tercero._

_— __¿Qué se siente al ser capturado con tanta facilidad, Strife? —el primero, el más alto, se acuclilló cerca de él, a una distancia prudencial— Por lo que se contaba de ti, te teníamos por un máquina. El famoso líder de AVALANCHA, ex-SOLDADO de Primera Clase… —exaltó con sarcasmo— Mírate. No eres más que un crío con muchos aires._

_— __¿Sois el comité de bienvenida? —ladró Cloud mirándoles con burla y elevando una ceja— Agradezco a Shinra que me haya traído unas azafatas tan guapas…_

_Un golpe brutal le giró la cara. Cloud abrió la boca de la impresión, pero no emitió ninguna queja. Le dolía la mandíbula… Mucho. Lo bastante como para que todo su dolor se concentrara ahí. Y sonrió, agradecido. Cuando volvió a mirarles, los tres parecían entre desconcertados y furiosos._

_—__Sigue riéndote, maricón de mierda… Te va a durar poco —masculló el que tenía delante. Los otros dos empezaron a rodear a Cloud, guardando aún algo más de un metro de distancia de sus piernas. _

_Cloud pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, tenso, pegándose a la pared como una serpiente acorralada. Sabía que en las condiciones en que estaba no tenía posibilidad de defenderse, aunque fueran Segunda Clase. Seguían siendo tres y SOLDADOS. Y él estaba atado. _

_Cuando uno de ellos se acercó más de lo debía, Cloud alargó las piernas y le hizo una tijera con un rápido movimiento, tirándole al suelo. Al caer éste, los otros dos se le echaron encima mecánicamente como lobos. Uno le agarró del pelo y el otro iba a golpearle, pero Cloud fue más rápido y le pateó. Le dio en el pecho con la primera patada, escuchando su quejido, pero a la segunda éste le sujetó del tobillo y recibió un puñetazo del otro tipo. Tiraron de sus piernas y Cloud gritó al sentir cómo los hombros amenazaban con dislocársele, al tener las muñecas a la espalda y atadas a la pared. _

_—__Vamos a bajarte los humos, capullo…_

_Mientras aquél le sujetaba las piernas, el más alto, al que había tirado al suelo, se aproximó y le pegó una patada en el costado. Cloud se retorció de dolor, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de lamentarse antes de recibir otro puñetazo en la cara. Sintió la sangre resbalar caliente por su nariz rota, saboreándola al llegar a su boca. Oía reírse a los tres SOLDADOS al verle hecho un manojo indefenso, jadeando quejicoso._

_—__Así que esas son las esposas anti-SOLDADO… —observó uno de ellos, viéndolas brillar a la espalda de Cloud— Deben de joder bastante. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo —se burló acercándose a su rostro para sonreírle. Cloud le miró rabioso y le escupió un esputo sanguinolento a la cara. Por respuesta, éste le cruzó la suya— ¡Vas a ver, gilipollas! _

_El que le sujetaba las piernas le soltó para que su compañero pudiera hundirle el pie en el estómago. Cloud abrió la boca y los ojos incapaz de emitir un solo grito. Se turnaron entre los tres para darle de patadas y puñetazos, sin poder hacer él nada por defenderse. Sólo cuando, tras dejarle inmóvil con el último golpe, el más alto le fue a coger del cuello del jersey, recibió un mordisco furibundo en la mano. Lleno de rabia, Cloud volvió a emprenderla a patadas, defendiéndose hasta la muerte mientras los tres SOLDADOS le propinaban una paliza. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe._

_— __¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí? _

_Los tres agentes se volvieron, sorprendidos. En el umbral, con un porte regio y dos escoltas a la espalda, Rufus Shinra les lanzaba una severa mirada que helaría la sangre a cualquiera. Permanecía inamovible, mirándoles con gravedad, las manos en los bolsillos y una apariencia de absoluta calma que emanaba peligro. Parecía furioso. _

_—__Presidente… —balbuceó uno._

_Shinra no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió. Parecía que realmente esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Ante su silencio, los tres SOLDADOS se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo salir de aquel lío. Al ver que no parecían darse por enterados, Shinra repitió su pregunta._

_— __¿_Quién_… os ha dado permiso —habló más alto y despacio, haciéndose entender, mientras pasaba su mirada de uno a otro— para darle una paliza a este prisionero? _

_Jadeando y con la nariz y la boca cubiertas de sangre, Cloud le observó con odio. Su presencia le hacía recordar automáticamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior y le hacía arder de rabia. Pero Rufus no le prestaba atención. _

_—… __Nadie, señor —reconoció el más alto, al verse incapaz de excusarse. _

_Shinra cerró los ojos y asintió, conforme con la respuesta. _

_— __¿Puedo saber entonces qué hacen tres agentes de SOLDADO aquí, si nadie les ha dado permiso? —inquirió enarcando una ceja. No parecía dispuesto a dejarles ir sin más. _

_—__Nada, señor._

_— __¿Nada? Pues no parece nada —la templada voz de Shinra sonaba peligrosa. Señaló a Cloud con la cabeza y volvió a mirarles—. Más bien parece que tres agentes de mi cuerpo de seguridad de élite han bajado aquí sin mi permiso, y les ha parecido que sería divertido vapulear a un prisionero maniatado en mis propias narices. _

_—__Señor, no pretendíamos…_

_—__Cierra la boca —interrumpió, aplastante—. Si no puedes decir nada sensato, será mejor que te calles —el SOLDADO enmudeció. Cloud creyó verle temblar—. A mi parecer, está muy claro lo que _pretendíais_. Así que no se os ocurra tomarme por idiota. _

_Avanzó hacia el centro de la celda. Los agentes automáticamente se separaron de Cloud y se cuadraron frente al presidente, mudos. Shinra se colocó delante del más alto. Aunque éste le sacaba una cabeza, no cabía duda de quién de los dos imponía más. _

_—__Si te gustan esas pulseras puedo encargarme de pedirle a Hojo unas para ti —susurró Rufus—. Dame tu nombre. _

_El SOLDADO pareció querer morirse en ese instante. Pero no le quedó más remedio ni valor, y se lo dio. Shinra asintió y le fulminó una última vez a los ojos._

_—__Como vuelva a recibir un solo aviso sobre ti, aunque sea un susurro, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a trabajar en tu vida. De nada en absoluto. ¿Comprendes? —el agente asintió, tragando saliva con un terror que no logró disimular— Va por los tres, ¿lo habéis entendido? —miró a los otros dos._

_—__Sí, señor presidente —balbucearon con la voz temblorosa._

_—__Bien —Rufus se volvió a sus escoltas—. Tomad el nombre a estos tres agentes e informad al director de SOLDADO: insubordinación y comportamiento indecente. Y que haga lo que corresponda —terminó arrojando sobre los amonestados una mirada temible—. Largo._

_No necesitaron escucharlo dos veces. Salieron de la celda como alma que lleva el diablo. Shinra ordenó a sus escoltas que cerraran la puerta, quedándose al fin a solas con Cloud._

_El rubio ex-SOLDADO jadeaba, medio tirado en el suelo, magullado y con la cara amoratada y cubierta de sangre. Le habían roto la nariz y ahora mismo, además de impedirle respirar bien, era lo que más le dolía. Rufus le observó en silencio, evaluando su estado. Sin mediar palabra, se agachó a su lado, posando una rodilla en el suelo y sacó un pañuelo de su solapa que acercó a su cara. Cloud siseó enseñándole los dientes y se revolvió, rechazándole._

_—__No te atrevas a tocarme, hijo de puta… _

_Shinra pareció sorprendido por su reacción y hasta por la mirada cargada de cólera que recibía de Cloud. Guardó el pañuelo y apoyó un brazo en la pierna, observándole con una indescifrable expresión. Con un movimiento rápido le tomó del mentón antes de que Cloud pudiera evitarle y le hizo girar la cabeza a un lado y a otro para examinarle. El ex-SOLDADO se quejaba con dolor._

_—__Te han dejado hecho un cromo… —musitó Rufus con indiferencia. _

_Cloud cerró los ojos, dolorido. Shinra sonrió y le limpió un poco la sangre de la barbilla antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo. Cloud vio que sacaba una esfera de color verde brillante y no pudo evitar la sorpresa: una materia cura. Ante su asombro, Rufus la acercó a su rostro y activó su magia curativa sobre sus heridas. Las magulladuras y cortes revirtieron y su nariz volvió a soldarse, arrancándole a Cloud un jadeo por la impresión. El dolor en su cara cesó, no así en el resto de su cuerpo, pero ya era algo. Shinra le tomó del mentón de nuevo y evaluó el resultado. Seguía cubierto de sangre, pero ya no estaba herido. _

_—__Sería una lástima estropear una cara tan guapa…_

_Cloud le lanzó una furibunda mirada, sacudiéndose su mano y lanzándole una patada. No le alcanzó, pero logró que Shinra se levantara y apartase de él. _

_— __¿Qué quieres? —gruñó el ex-SOLDADO jadeante, observándole de pie frente a sí— ¿Qué esperas conseguir de esto? _

_Shinra pareció desconcertado con la pregunta. Alzó ambas cejas, confuso pero calmado._

_— __¿Que qué espero conseguir? Nada en absoluto —sonrió orgulloso—. Ya lo he conseguido —su rostro se tornó en una expresión que ya había visto la noche anterior. Victorioso, malévolo y engreído. De pronto, volvía a ser el mismo que le había forzado en aquella sala—. No hay ningún punto, a partir de aquí, al que quiera llegar. ¿Entiendes? —se inclinó para observarle mejor. Cloud le devolvió una mirada inquieta— Te quería a ti, Cloud. Y te tengo. _

_Gruñendo de rabia, éste volvió a arrojarle una patada, pero ni le rozó. Sólo recibió una risa socarrona por su parte._

_— __¡Entonces suelta a los demás, capullo! —gritó lleno de ira— Si me querías a mí, deja que se vayan ¡Suelta a Aeris y a los otros!_

_—__De eso nada —musitó tranquilamente—. No veo ninguna razón para hacer semejante estupidez. Tengo a AVALANCHA al completo encerrada en mi edificio, ¿por qué iba a soltarles? _

_Cloud chirrió los dientes. La sangre seguía empapando su nariz y boca, y la sentía arder. _

_— __No se te ocurra hacerles daño… Como te atrevas a tocarles… _

_—__Adelante, Cloud —Shinra alzó los brazos efusivamente, mirándole con expectación—. Estoy deseando oír lo que me harás si me atrevo a tocarles. _

_El ex-SOLDADO le devolvió una mirada iracunda._

_—__Te arrancaré la cabeza._

_—__Uuh… —Rufus fingió impresión, apartando la mirada y riendo después— Te resultará difícil mientras yo tenga esto._

_Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto conocido. Cloud palideció al ver de nuevo el mando controlador de las esposas. Su corazón dio un vuelco._

_—__Están al mínimo ahora mismo —informó Shinra—, y veo que ya te encuentras bastante mal. No hace falta que te diga que imagines lo que te supondrá cabrearme… y que suba el nivel. _

_Derrotado por sus palabras y terriblemente cansado, Cloud bajó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo. Tomándolo a su favor, Rufus se acercó de nuevo, posicionándose con un pie a cada lado de sus piernas e hincando una rodilla en el suelo para inclinarse sobre él. Le tomó del cuello del jersey y le levantó de un tirón, recogiéndole contra la pared e irguiéndole para devolverle a una posición sentada normal. Cloud se quejó terriblemente al sentir el peso de su cuerpo caer de nuevo sobre su dolorido trasero. _

_—__Te voy a informar de la nueva situación… —susurró Rufus sobre su rostro. Sus dedos subieron hasta agarrarle del cuello— Si no tolero que nadie te toque, es porque me perteneces ahora. De aquí, a que a mí me dé la gana. Dispondré de ti cuándo y cómo me plazca, te follaré las veces que me apetezca —su voz sonó excitada, acercándose a sus labios—. Y lo que más claro debe quedarte: no vas… A salir… De aquí. Ni tú, ni ninguno de los imbéciles de tus amigos. Así que más te vale ser buen chico… Por tu bien. Y por el de ellos._

_Tras ese veredicto, juntó su boca a la de Cloud. Le besó con pasión, sujetándole de la mandíbula para que no pudiera negarse. Cloud se sintió ahogar en el beso, notando la sangre resbalar por su garganta. Rufus alargó el contacto, ladeando la cabeza para recorrer su boca con la lengua, besándole fogoso y ansioso de él, hasta saciarse. Mordió sus labios al separarse y le miró a los ojos, jadeando de excitación. Le sujetó bien, clavándole los dedos en las mejillas. Cloud observó sus labios, tiznados con su propia sangre. _

_—__Eres mío._

* * *

><p>.<p>

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Dentro, la única luz que bañaba la lujosa habitación provenía de la ventana, que reflejaba en muebles y alfombras el brillo de la luna mezclado con los eléctricos colores nocturnos de Midgar. Una silueta estaba de espaldas a la puerta, su cuerpo tenuemente iluminado por la escasa luz y el extraño fulgor que emanaban las pulseras de sus manos. Rufus sonrió en el umbral, sujetando el picaporte.

Al notar su presencia, Cloud dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro y tornó despacio su cuerpo hacia él. Su mirada denotaba firmeza. Shinra ladeó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Bien? ¿Tienes un deseo que pedirme?

Cloud se quedó en silencio. Pero parecía haber tomado una decisión en esas horas desde que salió del despacho de Shinra. Miró al presidente con seguridad y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Comprendiendo, Rufus amplió su sonrisa. Entró en la habitación y, con un suave empujón, cerró la puerta a su espalda. El sonido del cerrojo los sumió a ambos en la completa intimidad. Augurando una noche que prometía ser muy larga… Para ambos.

Fin del tercer capítulo

* * *

><p>Parece que la cosa se está poniendo tensa e interesante, ¿eh...? O tal vez no y merezca que me apaleen por un capítulo tan malo. No os cortéis, lo entenderé...<p>

En fin, queridos lectores, muchas gracias por pasaros todavía por aquí y por leer esta cosa, que espero no os esté aburriendo soberanamente. Aguardaré vuestros reviews con opiniones, dudas, quejas, amenazas, cartas bomba y demás contenidos que os apetezca relatar. Quiero saber qué opináis y si os está resultando entretenido o estáis ya hasta las pelotas de tanto Flash-back/forward...

Si queréis saber si se cumplirá o no ese "deseo" de Cloud, no os perdáis el siguiente cap. Hasta el jueves~ ^3^/


	4. Pacto con el Diablo

Bonito y brillante jueves noche, gente. Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana. Aquí os dejo un capitulillo nuevo y fresco de este particular combate de Ajedrez. Un especial San Valentín al estilo Rufus & Cloud. Ya veremos si se puede catalogar de romántico o no... Que lo disfrutéis~

Habíamos dejado a Cloud y Rufus encontrándose en la habitación de éste último. Veamos cómo se desarrolla esa visita...

* * *

><p>Aún recordaba el olor de su pelo enredado en sus manos. Recordaba el olor de la sangre impregnando el aire a cada segundo que pasaba. Y la frialdad de su cuerpo, haciéndose mayor conforme la vida se le escapaba, por más que Cloud trató de retenerla. Lo recordaba todo con abrumadora nitidez. Y pese a ello, le parecía que hubieran pasado meses desde entonces, a pesar de distar sólo seis días. Pues en cada día sin ella, se multiplicaban las horas.<p>

Desde lo ocurrido, había dejado de vivir, vagando por el tiempo que transcurría a su alrededor sin querer darse cuenta, absorto en una profunda oscuridad. Dejó de pensar en nada; en sí mismo, en sus compañeros, en su situación… Todo pasó a darle igual. Y no se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo hasta que Rufus le recordara, esa tarde en su despacho, a sus compañeros encerrados. Tifa, Barret, Vincent… Todos cautivos, durante una quincena, sin saber nada el uno de los otros. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Les habrían hecho daño?… ¿Estarían al tanto de lo ocurrido? No tenía forma alguna de resolver sus dudas, pues preguntar a Rufus directamente era infructuoso. Su palabra no valía nada para Cloud, le jurara o no que no les habían tocado. Fue sólo por eso que había conseguido salir de su amargo estado de indiferencia de los últimos días; acordarse de AVALANCHA. Se suponía que él seguía siendo su líder… Y un líder no deja abandonados a los suyos. Tenía que seguir luchando, por ellos.

Tenía que hacer aquello… Por ellos.

.

En la sombría habitación, Cloud recorrió el trecho que le separaba de Rufus con determinación. Despacio, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta hacerla casi mínima e inclinó la cabeza buscando sus labios, evitando mirarle a los ojos en todo momento. Shinra lo acogió con aprobación. Se fundieron en un beso suave y lento. Ansioso, Rufus ladeó la cabeza buscando más, pero el ex-SOLDADO le contuvo agarrándole del hombro, dejando claro que él marcaría la pauta. Shinra consideró esa posibilidad y terminó sonriendo. Podía ser divertido. Quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Cloud.

Cuando el ex-SOLDADO retomó el beso, Shinra se limitó a seguirle, disfrutando de esos labios que tanto había echado en falta. La lengua de Cloud se adentró en su boca casi acariciándola. Rufus cerró los ojos con placer mientras respondía buscándola con la suya, tanteándola sin abrumarle y amoldándose al ritmo que el otro le marcaba. Las manos del presidente buscaron la cintura de Cloud y abrazó su cuerpo lentamente, ansiando más cercanía. Cloud irguió la espalda pegándose a él y rodeándole más el cuello con los brazos. Cuando sintió la respiración de Rufus agitarse conforme esas manos se deslizaban ansiosas por su espalda, decidió frenarle. Cortó el contacto, quedándose a un centímetro de su boca, escuchándole jadear, antes de separarse.

Rufus parecía entre impaciente y fascinado. Sus ansias por el ex-SOLDADO le pedían poner fin a aquel tortuoso juego y tomarle por la fuerza como había hecho hasta ahora. Tenía que echar mano de toda su voluntad para contener el impulso de arrojarle sobre la cama. Pero por otro lado, ver a Cloud así de participativo, haciendo todo eso por su propia mano, era cautivador. Lo que había estado deseando. Y no iba a ser él quien lo interrumpiera.

No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras Cloud llevaba sus manos al cuello de la camisa de Rufus. La corta distancia entre ellos les permitía sentir su mutua respiración, mientras Cloud comenzaba a desabrochar despacio los botones. Los mechones de su puntiagudo pelo rubio le acariciaban la cara y podía sentir su hálito sobre el cuello. Un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió entero.

—Cloud… —suspiró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para hablarle al oído, rozándolo con la nariz— ¿Qué es lo que haces conmigo…?

No recibió una palabra de vuelta. Cloud había terminado de desabotonar la camisa. Retiró la corbata, ahuecó el cuello de la prenda y, con aquella exasperante lentitud, besó su piel, arrancándole a Shinra un gemido de placer. No se contuvo de subir una mano a la nuca del ex-SOLDADO para acariciarla, dando a entender así su conformidad junto con los sonidos de goce que escapaban por su boca. Mientras Cloud bajaba por su garganta retirando la tela a su paso, Rufus, incapaz de quedarse inmóvil, buscó su oreja y la lamió, mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo sin dejar de acariciarle con las manos. Cuando ese trato se volvió demasiado abrumador, Cloud sacudió la cabeza para quitárselo de encima, con la excusa de retirarle la chaqueta del traje.

Shinra tuvo que bajar sus manos y el ex-SOLDADO no perdió la oportunidad de mantenerlas lejos de sí, sujetando la chaqueta arrugada por las mangas, mientras se dedicaba a atender el cuello y clavícula de Rufus. En un principio, el presidente pareció conforme o demasiado extasiado para resistirse. Hasta que la insistencia de Cloud por contener sus manos usando la chaqueta como unas esposas le incomodó. Sacudiéndose, atrapó una de las contrarias y le hizo soltarle. Se retiró entonces la chaqueta él mismo y la lanzó por ahí, atrayendo luego a Cloud por la nuca para robarle un beso fugaz pero profesional. Le soltó y le hizo una seña con la mirada, dejándole continuar.

El ex-SOLDADO pareció perder algo de concentración; pero se apresuró a retomar sus atenciones, antes de que la ansiedad de Shinra le hiciera exasperarse. Visibles fueron las respiraciones que realizó para infundirse voluntad. Posó sus manos sobre el torso de Rufus. Éste le observó sin perder detalle. Los dedos de Cloud se deslizaron hacia abajo mientras recorría a base de besos el camino que trazaban sus manos, terminando en sus pantalones. Pellizcó la tela, ahuecándola. Rufus suspiró.

De rodillas delante de él, Cloud continuó besando la piel desnuda de su abdomen, entretanto sus manos desabrochaban el cierre de la siguiente prenda. Expectante, Shinra deslizó los dedos por el pelo de Cloud con suavidad, observándole con una mirada profunda y oscurecida por el ardor. Le palpitaba con fuerza el corazón, le palpitaba la entrepierna; le palpitaba el cuerpo entero, reclamando al de Cloud. No se habría imaginado nunca el nivel al que le excitaría que el joven ex-SOLDADO le acariciara y besara así. De esa forma tan sutil, sin apenas tocarle… Le hechizaba.

El cierre del pantalón cedió y la presión sobre la zona disminuyó un poco. El abultado miembro de Shinra quedaba a la vista bajo la ropa interior. Cloud se detuvo unos sensibles segundos antes de continuar. Con una mano lo abarcó y empezó a masajearlo sobre la tela, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante para besar y morder suavemente su bajo vientre. Rufus liberó un jadeo y su cadera lanzó un involuntario brinco; sus dedos se cerraron sobre el pelo de Cloud. El ex-SOLDADO extrajo el miembro erecto. No se impresionó por su tamaño alcanzado; distaba mucho de ser la primera vez que lo veía así. Aunque sí lo sería en hacer aquello…

Abrió la boca y se lo introdujo; cerró la mano en torno a su cuerpo. Lo masajeó con los dedos arriba y abajo en la base, a la par que lo hacía con la boca en la punta. Todo con extrema lentitud. Shinra jadeó y tiró involuntariamente del pelo de Cloud, extasiado con aquel tortuoso ritmo. El ex-SOLDADO se lo sacó de la boca lamiéndolo hasta la punta, donde succionó con levedad, provocando un respingo en su dueño.

—Aaaahh… —un profundo y ronco gemido llenó la habitación. Rufus bajó la cabeza y abrió los ojos de nuevo, teniendo una vista realmente erótica del joven arrodillado frente a él. El presidente deslizó los dedos por su cabello, acariciando su oreja, su cuello, su nuca— Aaah, sí… Cloud…

Su voz sonó suave, casi cariñosa. Cloud le lanzó un fugaz vistazo y observó la imagen de plena excitación que mostraba Shinra. Mas esto debió gustarle pues, cuando iba a bajar la mirada, Rufus le retuvo sosteniendo su mentón.

—Mírame —ordenó. Y movió sutilmente la cadera hacia delante, instándole a continuar. Cloud comprendió y retomó su tarea con los ojos clavados en los de Shinra.

Rufus sintió un tremendo escalofrío. Esa imagen era más de lo que podía soportar. Con una mano acariciando la cabeza del ex-SOLDADO, comenzó a mover sutilmente la cadera amoldándose a los lentos vaivenes de Cloud. Sólo cuando comenzó a impacientarse, aumentó el ritmo hasta prácticamente embestir en su boca mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Cloud cerró los ojos con desagrado y apoyó una mano en su cadera para frenarle un poco, pero no le detuvo. Al contrario, cooperaba: cuando Rufus entraba le recibía sin pudor y succionaba valiéndose de la lengua para recorrer su tronco cuando salía.

Esto le dio al presidente una inequívoca señal. Cuando reunió la suficiente razón como para lograr pensar dentro de esa espiral de placer, se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Cloud. Vio cómo éste se sujetaba con ambas manos a sus caderas y engullía su miembro sin queja, aún con la expresión de su cara delatando su incomodidad. Rufus requirió de todo su arrojo para frenarse en seco. Tomó a Cloud de nuevo del mentón, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada por su parte cuando salió de su boca. Rufus le acarició la mandíbula con mimo, jadeando y sonriéndole a medias, con los ojos entrecerrados de placer.

Sin articular palabra, instó a Cloud a levantarse. De nuevo a su altura, Rufus le tomó del maxilar, esta vez con más rudeza, y le lanzó una mirada malévola y una sonrisa a juego, antes de inclinarse hacia su oreja.

—No me hagas trampa, Cloud —la ronca voz de Rufus susurró sobre su oído—. Quiero más de ti…

El ex-SOLDADO se estremeció. Había pecado de impaciente al querer acabar con aquella farándula lo antes posible. Pues Rufus tenía sus propios planes y no pensaba desaprovechar aquella noche. Si Cloud no se empleaba a fondo para lograr que se saciara de él, no habría trato.

—Adelante. Continua —instó Shinra con un susurro, mirándole a los ojos con su frío hielo.

Le invitó a seguir retirando las manos completamente. Cloud le lanzó una sombría mirada antes de obedecer. Le retiró la camisa, bajándosela por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Las manos de Cloud acariciaron los brazos desnudos del presidente, concentrando su mirada en su piel y no en los ojos contrarios, que notaba clavados con agudo interés sobre él.

Un nuevo suspiro de placer escapó de la boca del presidente al sentir los besos de Cloud retornando a su yugular, y ladeó la cabeza para permitirle el acceso. Rodeó la cintura de Cloud y comenzó a tirar de su jersey, deslizando las manos por su piel con la misma lenta sinfonía que él pero con dedos ansiosos, que recorrían el cuerpo de Cloud como si lo lamieran. Terminó subiéndole la prenda hasta el pecho casi sin percatarse, embelesado por los besos y caricias del contrario. Cloud se separó para retirarse el jersey, tirándolo a suelo y dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo, surcado de cicatrices en contraste con el de Shinra. El cuerpo de un SOLDADO. Rufus tomó aire al verlo expuesto. Siempre le volvía loco.

Deslizó una mano por toda la línea media de su cuerpo con ojos hambrientos. Desde el hueco entre sus clavículas hasta su ombligo. Cloud permaneció sumisamente quieto mientras le tocaba, sintiendo su piel estremecerse al paso de esos largos y blancos dedos. Cuando llegaron a sus pantalones y pellizcaron la tela, recibió una aguda mirada por parte de Shinra.

—Desnúdate.

Su orden sonó jadeante. Cloud tragó saliva, disimulando luego con una mirada serena. Shinra aguardó devorándole con la mirada y sólo soltó su agarre cuando las manos de Cloud comenzaron a bajar sus pantalones, arrastrando con ellos la ropa interior. El ex-SOLDADO se inclinó para retirarse ambas prendas junto con las botas. Se incorporó desnudo ante Rufus.

Sin poderse contener, éste se lanzó con ansia a por él, abrazándole con posesiva fogosidad y procediendo a morder y besar su cuello, hombro, mandíbula… Sus brazos aprisionaban el cuerpo de Cloud contra el suyo, su miembro erecto y excitado rozaba sobre el contrario. Cloud arqueó la espalda y echó atrás la cabeza, aguantando su acometida de pasión procurando no proferir ningún sonido, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados. Bruscamente, Rufus le dio la vuelta y le abrazó con igual ardor por la espalda, arrancándole un jadeo por la impresión de notar su falo contra los glúteos.

Cloud sintió cómo los dientes de Rufus pellizcaban apasionadamente su espalda y hombros, cómo sus manos le recorrían de arriba abajo cuales serpientes y su entrepierna se rozaba insistentemente contra él. Toda la carne se le puso de gallina y se le aceleró el corazón; las manos le temblaron. Un resquicio de conciencia afloró entonces en su mente, cuestionándole a voz en grito lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo no comprendía aquella insólita sumisión y, sacudido por la brusquedad de Shinra, le pedía luchar contra él. No le resultó nada fácil ahuyentar su propio instinto de su mente y centrarse en no pensar. No pensar nada… Sólo aguantar.

Pero cuando una de las manos de Rufus envolvió su sexo y aquella ávida lengua volvió a colarse en su oreja, el estremecimiento que sacudió a Cloud le obligó a frenarle. Agarró esas manos por las muñecas y apartó la cabeza de su alcance. Rufus se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido. Cloud sintió una punzada de temor al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Si se resistía, si hacía el menor amago, el trato se rompería.

Tuvo que reaccionar deprisa para disimular. Apartó esas manos que le rodeaban por completo y se giró, enfrentándole de nuevo. Los ojos del ex-SOLDADO se cruzaron con los contrariados del presidente Shinra, quien, con su mirada, exigía una explicación a su rebeldía. Sin soltar sus manos, Cloud tiró de él conforme caminaba hacia atrás, hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra un mueble: la cama. Sin cortar el contacto visual, Cloud le giró, colocando a éste de espaldas al lecho y le empujó sutilmente haciendo que cayera sentado. Cloud subió una rodilla al colchón y Rufus comprendió. Pareció relamerse al esbozar aquella sonrisa torcida. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, hacia el cabecero, dándole espacio, dejando él sus piernas colgando por la orilla. Y, apoyado sobre los codos en las mullidas sábanas, aguardó.

Cloud se tomó unos segundos para sí mismo antes de continuar. Aquella previa reacción suya había desestabilizado su determinación. De nuevo volvía a sentir un terrible ardor de rabia en su fuero interno. Se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco… En no centrarse en la persona que tenía delante, en el odio que sentía por él, en la rabia que ahogaba su corazón sólo de imaginarse dándole lo que quería. Intentó no pensar en Rufus Shinra y se concentró en sí mismo. Y, simplemente, le dio lo que a él le gustaría sentir.

Agarró con sendas manos los bordes de su pantalón desabrochado al tiempo que besaba bajo su ombligo. Shinra echó atrás la cabeza profiriendo un jadeo de gusto, cerrando los ojos. Cloud comenzó a tirar de la última prenda que le quedaba al presidente; Shinra levantó las caderas para facilitárselo. El ex-SOLDADO bajó de la cama para terminar de sacarle las perneras y los zapatos, los dejó caer y volvió hasta él gateando por las sábanas.

Rufus le esperaba recostado, con una expresión de absoluto deleite. Cloud se tumbó entre sus piernas, atrapándole de las huesudas caderas con ambas manos e inclinándose a besar y succionar con levedad su miembro por un breve momento. Shinra se dejó caer del todo sobre la almohada con un gemido y buscó el pelo de Cloud con la mano, acariciándolo vagamente. Cuando el ex-SOLDADO notó esos dedos afianzarse en su nuca y tirar de él, ascendió por el abdomen y torso de Shinra. Él le aguardaba con la cabeza levantada para recibir sus labios. Se fundieron en un nuevo beso. Cuando Cloud se separó, Rufus jadeaba con la mirada oscurecida por la pasión.

Le soltó y le dejó retroceder. Lentamente, Cloud se irguió hasta sentarse sobre sus muslos, con las rodillas a cada lado. El miembro erecto de Shinra descansaba sobre su abdomen. Cloud apoyó las manos en el vientre de él y buscó el roce entre sus sexos moviendo las caderas hacia delante, arrancándole a Rufus otro gemido ronco y profundo. Éste no le quitaba la vista de encima ahora. Una mano se dirigió a la cadera de Cloud, entretanto la otra la dejaba suspendida cerca de su propio rostro, acodado en el colchón. Le acarició el ilion, instándole a seguir moviéndose.

—Eso es… Aaah… Cloud… —la voz del presidente sonaba más melosa. Se había relajado algo más, pero no cabía duda de lo excitado que estaba. No podía quitarle la vista de encima al atractivo ex-SOLDADO moviéndose sobre él. Era la imagen más seductora que había visto jamás. Y quizás fuera el efecto de todo aquello, pero juraría que nunca le había visto tan apuesto como ahora—… aah… Eres tan increíble…

Cloud sentía el corazón a cien. Pero no por la misma razón que Rufus; sino por nerviosismo. A juzgar por el estado de Shinra, apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba al límite. Ahora era el momento. Con suerte, no sería largo.

Detuvo el movimiento y se levantó sobre las rodillas. Infundiéndose una nueva dosis de valor, buscó entre sus propias piernas el pene de Rufus, tomándolo entre los dedos. Buscó apoyo con la otra mano sobre el abdomen de él mientras, despacio, dirigía la cabeza del miembro a su entrada. Sentirlo contra los glúteos le provocó un respingo involuntario. Su cuerpo sólo había conocido dolor frente a aquello. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de retener el aire y tantear su orificio. Trató de no mostrar su turbación en el rostro, pero resultaba difícil concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez. Cuando halló la posición correcta, bajó un poco las caderas, pero no pudo seguir. La dureza del miembro de Shinra era profusa y no podía concebir que le penetrara sin romperle.

Lo volvió a intentar inspirando profundamente y separando más las piernas. La cabeza del órgano comenzó a abrirse paso por su estrecha cavidad, pero no pasó de ahí, cuando un terrible pinchazo de dolor sacudió a Cloud. Irguió la espalda con un respingo y se detuvo, apretando los dientes y escapándosele un gemido involuntario. Su maltratado interior no podía aceptar aquella intrusión ni aun cuando era él mismo quién se forzaba a hacerlo. Empezó a respirar nervioso, bloqueado, incapaz de avanzar o retroceder de ese punto.

Y su salida llegó de la manera más inesperada.

—Quieto.

Ante la desconcertada mirada de Cloud, Rufus le sujetó de la cadera y le hizo soltar su miembro. La mirada del presidente no denotaba nada que Cloud pudiera descifrar; estaba serio y tranquilo mientras se erguía hacia él. Dirigió una mano a sus labios y, con dedos delicados, le instó a abrir la boca, introduciendo luego tres en ella.

—Lame.

Los ojos de Cloud expresaban pura confusión. Pero ante su insistencia, obedeció. La mirada de Shinra se concentró en el rostro contrario, no perdiendo un solo detalle de la tarea de Cloud sobre sus falanges, chupando y succionando su piel. Un suspiro escapó del presidente y todo el brazo se le estremeció. Y cuando juzgó suficiente, sacó los dedos.

Se impulsó hacia delante para sentarse con la espalda recta. Rodeó la cintura de Cloud con el brazo izquierdo y se asomó por su costado para observar su siguiente foco de atención. Separó un poco las nalgas del ex-SOLDADO con la zurda y deslizó la diestra entre sus glúteos. Comenzó a tantear con un dedo su entrada y, cuando la localizó, lo introdujo lentamente. Asaltado por la sorpresa, Cloud dio un respingo y soltó un quejido.

—Sshh… —Rufus susurró mientras le detenía afianzado su abrazo. Cloud se agarró por reflejo a su hombro con una mano, terriblemente tenso.

Shinra comenzó a meter y sacar ese dedo con un lento vaivén. Cloud temblaba incontroladamente y apretaba los dientes. No era algo extremadamente doloroso, ni mucho menos. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a la intrusión con el recuerdo de las anteriores. Era la primera vez que Rufus hacía aquello, en lugar de penetrarle por la fuerza.

Con la oreja pegada a sus costillas, Shinra podía sentirle jadear. Dilató su entrada minuciosamente, primero usando un solo dedo y añadiendo los otros dos poco a poco. Con cada nueva intrusión, un pinchazo de dolor hacía a Cloud arquear la espalda y a Rufus sujetarle con más firmeza, pero mostrando una delicadeza impropia de él. Ni siquiera se quejó por las uñas del ex-SOLDADO en su hombro.

Cuando apreció una resistencia menor, retiró sus dedos y tomó su propio miembro para dirigirlo al lugar. Sentirlo de nuevo hizo que aumentara el nerviosismo de Cloud. Insólitamente, Rufus, al notarlo, besó su costado con aire tranquilizador, trazando una línea de besos hacia su pecho a medida que deshacía su abrazo. Levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos del ex-SOLDADO. Posó su mano sobre la cadera de Cloud y, sin apartar la mirada de la contraria, le empujó suavemente para sentarle sobre su sexo.

—Arg… —un quejido ahogado escapó de boca de Cloud, encogiéndose levemente por la intrusión. Bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, afianzando sus manos al cuerpo de Shinra. Rufus aguardó un segundo antes de continuar empujándole, pendiente de su reacción.

Aunque Cloud sabía que no se detendría, le sorprendía la gentileza con que se introducía en él. Despacio, dejando que su miembro entrara poco a poco en su interior y sus paredes se distendieran gradualmente para acogerlo. Cuando se halló completamente penetrado por él, arqueó la espalda y la cabeza lanzando un gemido. Temblaba entero.

Shinra, con el pecho de Cloud expuesto ante sí, no se privó de acariciarlo plenamente con la mano derecha, que ya no precisaba de sostener su miembro. Un ronco gemido de placer chocó contra la piel del ex-SOLDADO, antes de caer sobre ésta los labios de Rufus, besando y lamiendo uno de sus pezones casi con mimo. Shinra se separó muy despacio de él y volvió a tumbarse sobre las sábanas con un suspiro; sólo sus manos continuaron sujetando a Cloud de las caderas. Le miró a los ojos de nuevo, diciéndole mudamente que era su turno.

Inmóvil, clavado sobre el falo del presidente, Cloud jadeaba entre temblores. Notaba su entrada muy caliente, gracias en parte al masaje de Rufus y, por algún motivo, esto hacía que la intrusión doliera menos. Por lo pronto no sentía ganas de gritar de puro sufrimiento. Pese a ello se sentía incapaz de moverse, temeroso de romper ese delicado equilibrio. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía él, sería Shinra quien tomara la iniciativa y pensarlo le daba pavor.

Apoyó las manos en su vientre, como antes, y empezó a levantarse. Sintió sus paredes tirantes pero, gracias a la lubricación, el miembro de Rufus se deslizó por su interior con más fluidez. Le escuchó gemir al tiempo que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a los huesos pélvicos de Cloud. Al sentir la cabeza del miembro a punto de salir, volvió a bajar las caderas, penetrándose y ahogando un gemido. Se quedó quieto de nuevo, sentado sobre él y comenzó a jadear. Oyó otra voz respirando también con agitación y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Rufus observándole con sumo placer.

—Mejor así… ¿verdad? —una sonrisa torcida acudió al rostro de Shinra. Acarició sus muslos de abajo arriba, instándole a seguir con voz jadeante— Vamos…

Movió ligeramente la pelvis, empujando al ex-SOLDADO hacia arriba. Cloud ahogó un grito. Y antes de que lo repitiera, retomó el movimiento. Con un vaivén lento, subió y bajó sobre el sexo de Shinra. Un jadeo escapaba de sus labios por cada bajada.

Poco a poco, sintió la intrusión más suave hasta que las penetraciones se volvieron fluidas y menos dolorosas. Tanteando una postura más cómoda, se echó hacia atrás buscando apoyo para sus manos en las piernas de Rufus y abriendo más las suyas. Éste flexionó entonces las rodillas, dándole un mejor agarre y postura. Shinra se retorcía de placer entre las blancas sábanas, sujetándole fuertemente de las caderas. Había comenzado a acompasarle en el movimiento con un muy sutil golpe de pelvis cuando Cloud bajaba.

Una mano de Rufus soltó su ilion y acudió a la mejilla de Cloud, rodeando su rostro y acariciándolo. El ex-SOLDADO sintió un escalofrío. Una muy extraña sensación le embargó. No podía descifrarla, pero sí estaba seguro de no haberla sentido antes. El corazón le latía más fuerte que nunca, golpeando su caja torácica con ímpetu, tanto que le costaba respirar. Y por la expresión del contrario, deducía que le sucedía lo mismo.

El ritmo continuó siendo lento, acompasado por los jadeos de los dos. La habitación se llenó de sus respiraciones agitadas y del calor de sus cuerpos, que ya mostraban perlas de sudor. Las sábanas de la cama sin deshacer se arrugaban bajo ellos. Rufus sentía que no podría haberlo imaginado mejor. Ahora comprendía qué era lo que, en esos últimos encuentros, le había estado faltando y por qué lo había ansiado tanto. Era una abismal diferencia la que existía entre tomar a Cloud contra su voluntad y aquello. Cien veces mejor. Verle así… era un regalo para los sentidos.

Todo el cuerpo de Cloud estaba expuesto ante él, ligeramente arqueado hacia atrás para sostenerse agarrado a las rodillas de Rufus. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración y los músculos se marcaban bajo su piel por cada movimiento con una sensual efigie. Tenía el rostro acalorado, sonrojado, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos emitiendo una serie de jadeos realmente cautivadores. Rufus no podía apartar los ojos de él. Ni las manos. Descendió a lo largo de su cuello, clavículas, pecho; sintió su enérgico corazón golpearle contra la palma. Continuó acariciando con deleite su piel nívea, sintiendo bajo los dedos la tensión de aquellos fuertes músculos. Y cuando rebasó el ombligo, envolvió su miembro con los dedos.

Cloud pegó un respingo y bajó la mirada. Se soltó de una de las rodillas de Shinra para ir a detener esa mano. Pero Rufus no se dio por aludido ante su agarre y deslizó los dedos a lo largo de su falo, entretanto que continuaba embistiéndole con aquella tortuosa y placentera lentitud. Incapaz de estar a dos cosas a la vez, a Cloud le costaba apartar la mano contraria. Con los ojos cerrados, se limitaba a agarrar su muñeca. Ante aquella imagen, Rufus se sintió irresistiblemente atraído hacia su cuerpo como un imán. Se irguió, sentándose de nuevo en la cama y le abrazó, sin dejar de acariciar su miembro mientras, ahora, se deleitaba lamiendo y besando su garganta.

Cloud estaba al borde del colapso. Su respiración sonaba cada vez más ahogada, le faltaba el aire. La cantidad de sensaciones que atacaban su cuerpo le saturaba, y Shinra no ayudada al añadirle más y más. Cloud se asió a sus hombros, agarrándole del pelo cuando notó cómo le mordía el cuello, intentando tirar de él para apartarle. Pero la tenacidad del presidente superaba por mucho la capacidad de resistencia actual de Cloud. No sabía si las esposas estaban teniendo algo que ver, pero se sentía débil, incapaz de moverse con normalidad, mientras el duro sexo de Shinra le atravesaba una y otra vez en su caliente interior, acaparando abrumador toda su atención. Cloud abrió los ojos y enfocó al techo sin ver, con cierta desesperación. Y se descubrió gimiendo más alto de lo que pretendía.

—Aaah… ¡Aaaahh…!

Aquella sensual voz hizo mella en Rufus. El cuerpo le pedía más, ferviente y hambriento de el del joven ex-SOLDADO. Detuvo sus embistes y le abrazó más fuerte antes de empujarle hacia un lado, haciendo rodar a ambos para alternar las posiciones. Tumbó a Cloud sobre la cama sin salir de su interior, provocándole una penetración más profunda que le arrancó un quejido y un brinco. Rufus beso varias veces su pecho y hombros antes de separarse, saliendo de él con un delicioso gemido y arrodillándose entre las piernas de Cloud. Tomó su propio sexo, duro y ardiente, y lo masajeó un par de veces. Mientras lo hacía, observaba a Cloud.

El ex-SOLDADO jadeaba, derrengado sobre las sábanas. El flequillo sudoroso le caía sobre los ojos y su pecho se elevaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Sentía un intenso ardor entre las piernas. No comprendía cómo Rufus aún aguantaba, dado el nivel de excitación en que debía hallarse. Pero parecía estar dispuesto a dejarle agotado antes de rendirse al clímax. Cuando notó el ápice del miembro contrario presionar de nuevo su entrada, dio un respingo involuntario y se tensó, echándose un poco hacia atrás. Shinra le retuvo agarrándole de un brazo y, despacio, volvió a introducirse en su interior. Tuvo que vencer la resistencia que halló en la entrada al orificio, hasta lograr meter la cabeza de su miembro. A partir de ahí, el resto entró fácilmente, penetrando hasta que el encuentro de sus cuerpos le marcó el máximo.

Cloud se retorció levemente y emitió un quejido. Shinra le acalló con dulzura, inclinándose sobre él para besar la comisura de sus labios. Empujó sus caderas contra la pelvis del joven, haciéndole arquearse.

—Aah… aaaarg… —Cloud hundió la cabeza en la almohada y elevó las caderas, buscando echarse hacia atrás. Shinra le agarró con fuerza del brazo, anclándoselo a la cama. Con la otra mano tomó su pierna derecha, abriéndoselas un poco más.

—Aaaaaahh… —gimió Rufus con hondo placer. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de la cara y poder ver bien a Cloud. Estaba tenso por el dolor, las piernas le temblaban y contraía la expresión. Rufus buscó relajarle un poco, echándose sobre él— Ssssh… Tranquilo —besó su oreja con ternura, su mejilla y su mandíbula— Tranquilo…

Tanteó sus labios con suavidad buscando un beso. Cloud respondió mecánicamente. Shinra soltó aire por la nariz y dejó caer más peso sobre él, poniendo en contacto sus pieles y el abrasador calor de sus cuerpos. Empezó a embestir con lentitud, retirándose despacio hasta casi salir del todo y hundiéndose hasta el final al volver a penetrarle. Cloud cortó el beso para jadear, ladeando la cabeza. Expuso involuntariamente su yugular a Shinra, quien la atacó sin demora.

Las piernas de Cloud flanqueaban las caderas de Rufus, y éstas, por cada penetración, empujaban su pelvis buscando llegar al rincón más íntimo de su interior. Shinra deslizó un bazo bajo el cuerpo de Cloud, abrazándole, juntando sus cuerpos como si fueran uno sólo. Cloud hizo lo propio con sus hombros, agarrándose a su espalda. Con la mirada perdida, enfocó el cuerpo de Rufus sobre el suyo, erizado de placer, viendo cómo sus lumbares se movían al embestirle. Era lento, igual que antes, pero mucho más intenso, obligando a Cloud a separar las piernas y levantar la pelvis cuando entraba.

—Nghh… ngh… —el ex-SOLDADO contenía sus gemidos entre dientes, deseando que aquello terminara de una vez. No así el presidente, en la mismísima gloria, ansiando que esa noche fuera eterna.

—Aaahh, Cloud… Cloud —jadeaba su nombre con placer, mordiéndole la yugular, la tráquea, el hombro…

En determinado momento, ahondó la penetración para llegar hasta lo más profundo que pudiera en su interior y se quedó estático. En seguida obtuvo la reacción de Cloud. Gritando levemente, se arqueó y se retorció, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Shinra siseó de placer y le contuvo con su peso, combatiendo sus forcejeos para mantenerle igual de quieto que él. El ex-SOLDADO, en desacuerdo con aquella idea, se debatió a duras penas intentando subir por la cama para ampliar la distancia entre sus caderas y las contrarias, para dejar de sentir el duro falo clavándose en su interior como una lanza, pero la tenacidad de Shinra le extenuó hasta finalmente quedarse inmóvil. Apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los ojos, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—Aaah… Sí… sí… Ah, Cloud, eres fantástico —jadeó Rufus, dejándose embriagar por aquel relámpago de placer. Toda la tensión de los músculos de Cloud apresándole de esa manera le hacía perder la razón.

Cuando ya no aguantó más, volvió a retirarse y retomó las embestidas lentas y regulares. Cloud se relajó levemente, pudiendo al menos volver a respirar.

Los siguientes minutos se dejó hacer, cediendo a que le tomara sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, y trató de no sentir nada. Pero resultaba difícil, cuando las sensaciones se agolpaban por todo su ser. El asfixiante calor del cuerpo de Rufus, completamente pegado al suyo, su peso sobre él, sus labios y dientes saboreando su cuello sin descanso, el intermitente dolor en sus entrañas con cada embestida profunda. Sentía también una intensa presión en su sexo, atrapado entre sendos abdómenes y masajeado por cada vez que Shinra se deslizaba sobre él. Era doloroso, extraño y abrumador.

—Cloud… —la voz de Rufus volvió a jadearle en el oído— Mírame…

Le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Pero Cloud se negó. Mantuvo la cabeza en su sitio, incapaz de moverse. Shinra insistió, rodeando su rostro con la mano para atraerle, mas, aún así, el ex-SOLDADO no abrió los ojos. No quería ver esa mirada de hielo reflejando triunfo y placer en un momento de humillación como aquel. Por más que insistió, no logró que obedeciera.

Se olvidó de ello cuando un intenso hormigueo descendió por su bajo vientre. Rufus supo que el éxtasis estaba cerca y, por más que quisiera que ese encuentro durara eternamente, no se veía capaz de resistirse al inevitable y ansiado clímax. Se separó de Cloud, sacando el brazo de debajo de su cuerpo. Agarró con sendas manos las muñecas del ex-SOLDADO por debajo de las esposas y se las ancló a la cama, valiéndose de ellas como soporte para erguirse. Estiró los brazos, arqueó el final de la espalda y separó las rodillas, consiguiendo unas embestidas más rápidas y profundas.

—Ngh… ¡ngh! … ¡ngh! —Cloud gemía con dolor bajo su cuerpo, apretando párpados y dientes. Podía sentir el miembro de Rufus más duro y engrosado presionando en sus paredes. Las penetraciones se volvieron más intensas y frenéticas, la respiración de Shinra agitada y gimiente, y la fuerza con que le agarraba denotaba su urgencia.

—Aahh… aah… ah, sí… Cloud… Cloud… —jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriéndole medio rostro.

Cuando sintió la oleada de placer del orgasmo invadir todo su cuerpo, Rufus se irguió, echando atrás la cabeza y adelantando la pelvis para entrar más profundamente dentro de Cloud, hundiéndose en su interior y derramándose dentro de él con un largo y hondo gemido del más puro éxtasis, casi gritando de placer.

Quien sí gritó, fue el ex-SOLDADO, arqueando la espalda y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhh…!

Unos segundos después, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, durante la breve fracción de tiempo en que ambos contenían la respiración. Rufus liberó sus pulmones con un hondo jadeo, bajando la cabeza y destensando sus músculos. De repente notaba su cuerpo pesado, sentía cómo la fuerza le abandonaba. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por ello. Había sido tan intenso, tan eléctrico… Que sentía el hormigueo dejado por tan tremendo orgasmo dispersarse por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Entre jadeos, descendió sobre el de Cloud, yaciente entre las sábanas. Rufus aflojó el agarre en sus muñecas y se aproximó a su rostro. Su flequillo empapado de sudor acarició la mejilla del ex-SOLDADO antes de que lo hicieran sus labios.

—… Así… Es como se hacen las cosas, Cloud —susurró con voz sofocada. Sonrió, pérfido—… Buen chico.

Buscó sus labios y los besó con agotamiento. No recibió respuesta por su parte. Al separarse pudo notar que el joven estaba demasiado ocupado en jadear y recuperar el aliento. Su pecho subía y bajaba sugerentemente. Shinra no perdió oportunidad de besarlo por última vez antes de salir de su interior. Vio la reacción en el cuerpo de Cloud, tensándose al notarle retirarse y relajándose después con dolorida extenuación.

Rufus se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado sobre la amplia cama. Aquel intenso encuentro le había dejado más agotado que nunca. Esa noche, por fin, podría dormir sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho. Y con el ex-SOLDADO a su lado, nada menos, desnudo, caliente y degustado por él hasta el último rincón. Ladeó la cabeza observándole. Éste aún mantenía el rostro apartado. Por cómo respiraba, Shinra presintió que se había abandonado a la inconsciencia. Era lo malo de esas robustas esposas de Mako; el precio por conseguir dominar al indomable ex-SOLDADO era que consumían la energía de éste hasta hacerle perder la consciencia casi siempre tras una sesión de sexo.

Embelesado, alargó una mano con flacidez y buscó su mejilla. Le acarició con el dorso sin dejar de sentirse cautivado por él. Sus dedos captaron una sensación de humedad. Cuando retiró la mano observó discurrir por ellos una gota.

Una lágrima.

.

Fin del cuarto capítulo

* * *

><p>Vaya, un capítulo entero sin Flashback-forward, menuda novedad, ¿eh?... Aunque claro, no era plan de interrumpir la escena en medio del... Ejem. Del tema. No os preocupéis, que para vuestro deleite -o desgracia- en el próximo cap ya volverán los Flashbacks. Aún quedan muchas incógnitas por resolver...<p>

Quiero agradecer a EloraP sus sistemáticos reviews con cada capítulo, tanto aquí como en Amor-yaoi. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho ^^ Y también a los que leéis aunque no comentéis, también gracias por echarle un vistazo a esta cosa, especialmente a los que lo seguís. Me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones así que por favor, pinchad ahí abajo donde pone Review y escribid vuestras impresiones, consejos, críticas constructivas, críticas destructivas, amenazas y cualquier cosa en general, que no tiene que ser muy largo, sólo para saber yo qué os está pareciendo :)

Un millón de besos y nos vemos el próximo jueves. Feliz San Valentín y Carnaval, que lo paséis bien~


	5. Piezas Negras

Good night, people~ Uf, es tan tarde que ya es casi Viernes... ^^U Pero bueno, aún así, como cada Jueves (o casi) aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulillo y esperando que os guste. Nos leemos abajo~

* * *

><p><em>Pip pip pip pip pip…<em>

Dejó caer la mano sobre el despertador con un gruñido. Le costó encontrarlo más de lo habitual. Abrió un ojo y enfocó su negra pantalla. Los irritantes números marcaban las 6:00 de la madrugrada. Soltó otro bufido y volvió a arrebujarse entre las revueltas sabanas, sin gana alguna de despertarse. Él era, al fin y al cabo, el presidente de aquella compañía. Nadie iba a reprenderle por llegar tarde. Y es que le parecía que hubiera pasado esa noche un tren por encima suyo. Estaba agotadísimo… En cuanto se giró en la cama, descubrió el motivo de su extenuación.

A su vera, dándole la espalda, cubierta ésta sólo parcialmente por las sábanas, dormitaba el causante de que no hubiera descansado apenas esa noche. Y el culpable de que fuera a llegar tarde a su despacho por primera vez desde que se erigiera como cabeza de la empresa Shinra. Rufus esbozó una sonrisa encandilada. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudían a su cabeza como un torbellino, haciéndole estremecer. Alargó una mano y acarició con el dorso de los dedos la columna desnuda de su amante. No notó reacción en él, por lo que supuso que su sueño también era profundo. Pero se veía tan irresistible que no podía contener las ganas de abrazarse a su espalda, aspirar su olor, que impregnaba las sábanas, almohadas y hasta su propia piel y besarle en cada rincón de su cuerpo que aún no hubiera besado.

Cloud Strife. Su indómito trofeo de guerra, que tanto le había costado doblegar… Yaciendo desnudo plácidamente en su cama. Después de habérsele entregado con tanta pasión.

En un alarde de amabilidad, decidió no molestarle. Se levantó de la cama y encendió una tenue luz para vestirse. Aún no había llegado el amanecer a Midgar. Mientras se ataviaba su impecable traje blanco, rememoraba en su cabeza los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sus dedos cerrando los botones de la camisa le evocaron los de Cloud desvistiéndole y acariciando su piel. Al colocarse la corbata, casi puso sentir los labios del ex-SOLDADO recorriendo su cuello. Se estremeció, percatándose de las ganas que tenía que repetir aquel encuentro.

Caminó por la habitación hacia el espejo de la pared para anudarse la corbata y, en su recorrido, le sorprendió un ronco murmullo.

—Ahora mueves tú.

Se detuvo y miró hacia la cama. Cloud continuaba dándole la espalda, pero era obvio que ya no dormía. Sonriendo lascivo, Rufus interrumpió la tarea de vestirse para acercarse a él, sentándose en el colchón e inclinándose sobre la espalda de Cloud. Emitió una leve risa casi inaudible mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el cuerpo del ex-SOLDADO, recorriendo su costado hasta el muslo, y besaba su hombro y cuello.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, Cloud —susurró con galantería. Se pegó a él y buscó su mentón, haciéndole girar el rostro para mirarle—. Cumplo _todo_ lo que prometo.

Le robó un beso antes de separarse. Terminó de arreglarse, se colocó la chaqueta del traje y salió, dejando solo a Cloud en la oscura habitación. Éste no se había movido un ápice. Su mirada se mantenía fija en la pared, concentrada en un odio y un desprecio como no había sentido nunca. Pero no hacia Shinra. Sino a él mismo.

La noche anterior pesaba sobre él como un yunque, sin dejarle respirar, sin dejarle olvidar. Pues por más que se justificara diciendo que lo hizo por ellas, que no tenía otra opción y había actuado como debía, existía algo de lo que no podía perdonarse. Y era haberse dejado manipular y someter por aquel ser repugnante, hasta el punto de perder toda dignidad.

Fuera de toda excusa, perdió el control de su cuerpo y éste reaccionó excitándose al contacto de Shinra. Algo que jamás hasta ahora le había ocurrido. Se había excitado, había sentido placer… Y aunque no alcanzara el orgasmo, era suficiente para sentirse despreciable. Aquel hombre le había humillado, torturado a él y a sus compañeros e incluso provocado la muerte de uno de ellos… Y Cloud, se dejaba seducir sólo porque era la primera vez que no le follaba como un animal.

Cerró con los ojos con fuerza y se hundió entre las sábanas. Aguantó la respiración, pues notaba el olor de Rufus por todas partes, hasta en el último rincón de su cuerpo, y se le hacía insoportable. Como un niño, sollozó en la soledad de la habitación, más humillado que en toda su vida, diciéndose a sí mismo que no merecía el perdón de sus compañeros.

Jamás podría volver a mirarles a la cara.

Pues, ¿qué pensarían si supieran de aquello?

* * *

><p><em>Hace dos semanas.<em>

_Viernes._

_._

_— __¡Vamos, date más prisa! _

_—__Ya… Ya lo intento…_

_— __¡Pues inténtalo mejor, joder!_

_Cait Sith se cubrió las orejas para no escuchar otra vez las palabrotas que Cid soltaba tan gratuitamente por la boca. El gato robot apretaba sus ojos, temblando, intentando cumplir con las exigentes insistencias de sus compañeros. De haber podido, estaría sudando. Pues ya no eran los gritos de Highwind o Barret solamente; hasta las chicas y Red XIII se habían unido. Sólo el taciturno Vincent continuaba observándole con su serena calma. _

_Los ánimos estaban cada vez más caldeados. Desde que les encerraran a todos, no habían sabido nada de Aeris o de Cloud. No les habían dejado salir más que para reagruparles, con las dos mujeres juntas en una de las celdas y el resto en la contigua. No podían verse, pero sí oírse a través de la pared, y las cada vez más airadas patadas de Tifa dejaban muy claro su estado de ánimo. _

_Desde que se vieran cautivos, Cait Sith había tratado, por medio de su cuerpo real, de averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca del paradero de sus dos compañeros restantes. Ya no era ningún secreto para AVALANCHA la infiltración del carismático robot en el grupo bajo órdenes de Shinra, y aunque en inicio tuvieran sus dudas acerca de su lealtad —unos más que otros—, ese tema estaba relegado a un segundo plano, mientras fuera capaz de ayudar a dar con Aeris y Cloud. Sabiendo que su cuerpo real era un funcionario de Shinra y que podía moverse por el edificio, no dudaron en tomar esa ventaja._

_Pero lo que en principio parecía una solución perfecta, resultaba más complicado de lo que ninguno creía._

_—__Ya os he dicho que no es fácil… —insistió Cait Sith, desesperado— Rufus Shinra ha empezado a sospechar de mí, de que me haya cambiado de bando… Y me limita los movimientos por el edificio. ¡Y es un edificio enorme! _

_— __¿No has aprendido nada de AVALANCHA? —gruñó Barret— ¡Sáltate las normas! _

_— __¡No puedo! Me vigila… De haberlo podido averiguar, ya habría sabido dónde estaba Aeris antes de infiltrarnos, ¡y ya visteis que no pude!_

_—__Sí, te afanaste en que quedara jodidamente claro… —soltó Cid, mordaz, mirándole con un ceño fruncido que decía más que sus palabras._

_El pequeño robot se percató de su insinuación y alzó las manos._

_—__Por favor, no seáis injustos —gimió—. Os aseguro que hago lo que puedo… No tuve suficiente tiempo de buscarla entonces, ¡y ahora lo estoy intentando de veras! Confiad en mí, os lo ruego…_

_Se hizo el silencio en las dos celdas, pero las graves miradas de sus compañeros dejaron claro que las dudas no estaban disipadas. Cait Sith no insistió en defenderse; comprendía la desesperación que vivían y que su posición en el grupo no era la más favorable. Le apenaba no poder darles lo que pedían, pero decía la verdad. El presidente Shinra había sido meticuloso en ocultar cualquier información acerca de dónde se encontraba ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Hasta el punto de que casi parecía rehuir su presencia. Con algo de descaro, reconoció, había tratado de acercarse a Rufus para inquirirle sobre ellos, pero el presidente le había esquivado con asombrosa facilidad. Estaba claro que, o bien había empezado a dejar de confiar en él, o que guardaba el secreto a todos sus altos cargos._

_Tifa suspiró con frustración y le dio la espalda a la pared. Se dejó caer sobre el duro camastro, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cara en las manos. Su corazón era un manojo de nervios desde su captura. No lograba estar serena. Supo desde el principio que la cosa saldría mal y no se había equivocado, pero saberlo no hacía que se angustiara menos. Yuffie, por el contrario, parecía más tranquila. Al menos, dentro de los términos de la hiperactiva ninja, que se traducía en que no había perdido su energía. _

_— __¡Vamos, Tifa! —se acercó de pronto a ella y la sacudió de los hombros con brío— No importa que ese gato idiota no logre encontrarles…_

_Un indignado "Eeeeh…" se escuchó del otro lado de la pared, pero fue ignorado._

_—… __¡Porque saldremos de aquí antes! Y les encontraremos nosotros mismos, ¡ya lo verás! ¡Cuatro paredes no pueden contener a La Gran Ninja Yuffie y sus secuaces! —terminó alzando el puño con energía._

_Tifa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La vitalidad y el inconsciente optimismo de la ninja resultaban a veces reconfortantes. _

_Iba a corresponder a sus ánimos, cuando un ruido procedente de la puerta de la celda la puso sobre aviso. Se levantó del camastro y se puso en guardia mirando hacia allí; Yuffie hizo lo mismo. El cerrojo se descorrió y la puerta se abrió revelando a dos guardias, uno de ellos armado._

_—__Acercaos; primero tú —ordenó el segundo desde el umbral señalando a Tifa. Portaba unas esposas._

_— __¿Para qué? —la joven dio un paso atrás, preparando los puños._

_—__Vamos a trasladaros a otras dependencias. No arméis jaleo y todo se hará tranquilamente, ¿vale? —el soldado soltó aquella frase con automatismo, como si la hubiera formulado muchas otras veces. _

_Tifa frunció el ceño, desconfiando. Pudo oír que en la celda de al lado ocurría lo mismo. El guardia se adentró un poco más y mostró las esposas, mientras su compañero le cubría desde atrás con su arma._

_—__Vamos… Cuando antes lo hagamos, antes terminaremos. Hacedlo fácil._

_Yuffie se notaba inquieta, mirando alternativamente a los soldados y a Tifa, cambiando el peso de las piernas mientras se mantenía en guardia, como si estuviera a punto de estallar. La mayor decidió que no era momento de tensar más las cosas y accedió. Indicó a Yuffie que estuviera tranquila, mientras las esposaban a ambas y las sacaban. Fuera, tres hombres más aguardaban al grupo, todos armados. _

_De la celda contraria salieron el resto de sus compañeros esposados también; Red con una cadena al cuello. Se miraron desconcertados y nerviosos, pero ninguno dijo una palabra._

_—__Bien… Andando. Tranquilos todos y en fila —indicó el soldado, precediendo al grupo. _

_Les condujeron por un pasillo estrecho y austero. Los guardias se notaban tensos mientras les rodeaban. A Tifa no le pasó desapercibido. Mientras caminaban, ella no dejó de analizar la formación, la postura y el lenguaje corporal de los soldados._

_Finalmente, llegaron a una sala que mostraba varias puertas grandes de metal. Cada una de ellas tenía un ventanuco con barrotes y un intrincado juego de cerraduras. El guardia que precedía la comitiva abrió la primera de ellas. _

_—__Las señoritas aquí. El resto a la contigua. _

_—__Ya estábamos en celdas, ¿qué tienen estas de especial? —Cid se adelantó a los pensamientos de todos. Con cierto tono sarcástico._

_—__Esas eran de detención, poco prácticas. Estas son más grandes y mejor equipadas —contestó el soldado sorprendentemente servicial— Las llamamos de "larga estancia". Órdenes del Presidente._

_Las dos últimas frases no sonaron bien para ninguno. _

_—__O sea, ¿que Shinra pretende retenernos por un período de tiempo largo? —Red XIII gruñó enseñando los dientes mientras preguntaba con resquemor._

_—__No tengo esa información. Ahora, si sois tan amables… —se acercó a Yuffie y la tomó del brazo, dirigiéndola a la celda abierta. _

_Pero aquello había sido más de lo que Tifa quería seguir aguantando. Si entraban ahí, no saldrían de ninguna manera. Y no esperó más. Mientras prácticamente toda la atención se centraba en la ninja, ella aprovechó para pillar desprevenido a uno de los guardias armados. Veloz como el rayo, se agachó con una sentadilla y barrió con su pierna derribando al escolta, que cayó de espaldas con estrépito. De inmediato todos se volvieron hacia ella._

_Al primero que la apuntó con su arma, le recibió con una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que casi le levantó los pies del suelo. En seguida, todos sus compañeros la imitaron. Yuffie le pegó un puntapié al que la sujetaba y luego le embistió con la cabeza en la boca del estómago, acompañado de un grito rabioso. Barret empotró a otro contra la pared con su hombro, Cid le pegó un cabezazo al que tenía más cerca, Vincent le hundió sendos codos a otro en el costillar y Red se enganchó con los dientes al último. Cait Sith se limitó a cubrirse la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos reinaba el caos. _

_Los guardias trataban de hacerse con el control mientras AVALANCHA la emprendía a golpes sin que estar esposados pareciera suponerles un problema. Tifa derribó a un soldado y corrió hacia otro que parecía recuperarse y cargaba su arma. Pero antes de dar dos zancadas, se encontró con la culata de un rifle golpeándole en la cara, haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas. Sin tiempo para quejarse, alzó las piernas y se impulsó para ponerse en pie de un salto. El soldado, paralizado por la sorpresa, no se apartó a tiempo de que una patada voladora le arrancara el rifle de las manos y otra le girara la cabeza. Pero apenas Tifa se volvió para buscar a su siguiente contrincante, escuchó un sonido escalofriante a sus espaldas._

_El martilleo de un arma y el consiguiente contacto de algo duro y frío en su nuca la paralizaron. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror y su cuerpo se quedó congelado. _

_— __¡Quietos!_

_La voz del soldado bramó por encima de la reyerta. De repente, el caos cesó._

_— __¡El que se mueva será el responsable de ver sus sesos esparcidos! —el mismo que hablaba apuntaba a Tifa con una pistola de gran calibre, clavándole el cañón en el cogote. Ella se notó temblar. _

_— __¡No tienes huevos para disparar, hijo de puta! —Barret escupió al suelo._

_El soldado sacó otra arma de su cinturón y le apuntó a él. Los demás guardias se recuperaban poco a poco y buscaban sus rifles para encañonarles a todos, formando un círculo._

_— __¡No te la juegues, tipo duro! —le advirtió— Ninguno de vosotros vale más que otro para el Presidente. Deshacernos de uno sólo implicará menos trabajo para mí. ¡Vamos, adelante! Dame una excusa, te aseguro que me harás un favor…_

_No había falsedad en aquella amenaza. Barret en seguida retrocedió un paso, temiendo por la vida de la chica. _

_—__De rodillas… —el soldado presionó con el cañón en la cabeza de Tifa, obligándola. Ella no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse en el suelo— Tú, abre esa celda —indicó a uno de sus guardias. Éste se apresuró a cumplir— Todos dentro, ¡vamos! _

_Les hizo una señal con la otra pistola. Barret le fulminó con la mirada antes de adentrarse. Uno a uno, los guardias les empujaron con sus rifles para introducirles en la celda. Tanto unos como otros presentaban magulladuras. Cid tenía una ceja partida que sangraba profusamente y Vincent se sujetaba las costillas con expresión de dolor. A Red XIII un soldado le sostenía tan fuerte de la cadena que prácticamente le estrangulaba, haciéndole jadear. Y Yuffie se cubría una nariz con sendas manos con los ojos llorosos. Sólo a ella la dejaron fuera. _

_Cuando estuvieron todos los demás en la celda, cerraron la puerta con estrépito. El soldado levantó a Tifa cogiéndola del pelo; ella se quejó por el tirón. Otro agarró a Yuffie y las encerraron a ambas en el calabozo contiguo. Aún esposada, Tifa se acercó a la ninja para evaluar su herida. Sangraba por la nariz. _

_— __¡Escuchadme, listillos! —desde el otro lado de las puertas, la voz del soldado bramó de nuevo— Estas van a ser vuestras nuevas habitaciones de ahora en adelante. Sólo saldréis cuando se os ordene, para acudir a las duchas si es que es necesario. No estoy dispuesto a aguantar pestes todo el tiempo que dure esto. Por la trampilla de la puerta se os suministrará la comida. Gracias a vuestra broma, hoy no ocurrirá eso. Y ya veremos si os quitamos los grilletes. Tenéis todo cuanto necesitáis ahí dentro, de modo que no quiero oír una mísera queja. Sois presos bajo el control de la Compañía Shinra, y se os tratará como tal hasta que se decida qué hacer con vosotros. Estas son las instrucciones. Que disfrutéis de la estancia._

_Los pasos de los guardias indicaron que se marchaban. Pero antes de hacerlo, el cabecilla se detuvo para añadir una última cosa. _

_—__Ah… Y voy a encargarme de que vuestros dos amigos se enteren de la gracia que habéis organizado aquí. No sé si me explico… A ver si así se os pasan las ganas de volver a tocarme las pelotas. _

_En la celda de al lado, Tifa escuchó un fuerte golpe contra metal. _

_— __¡Hijo de puta! ¡No te atrevas a tocarles un pelo, cobarde! _

_La voz de Barret siguió bramando aún cuando los pasos desaparecieron. Tifa bajó la cabeza consternada y llena de angustia. _

_—__Aaauu… —la quejicosa voz de Yuffie volvió a atraer su atención. La ninja seguía cubriéndose la cara con las manos._

_—__Déjame ver… —Tifa intentó apartárselas._

_— __¿Estáis bien ahí dentro? —la profunda voz de Vincent sonó del otro lado de la pared, algo ronca._

_—__Sí… Más o menos._

_— __¡Ai, ai, ai, ai! —la ninja se quejó ruidosamente mientras Tifa le examinaba la nariz._

_—__Tranquila, no está rota… _

_— __¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió Cid, preocupado por los quejidos de la menor del grupo._

_—__Nada, un golpetazo. ¿Vosotros bien?_

_—__Nada que no se arregle con un poco de descanso… —murmuró Red XIII con la voz un poco ahogada— Sobreviviremos._

_Algo en esa última palabra hizo a Tifa enmudecer, frunciendo el labio con inquietud. Yuffie, que ya había conseguido abrir sus llorosos ojos y dejar de quejarse, la miró con preocupación. _

_— __¿Tifa…? —llamó con voz nasal._

_Ella miró al suelo, a algún punto inconcreto. Su mente estaba lejos de allí. En la celda de al lado, parecía que también esperaban su respuesta._

_—__Cait Sith —llamó la morena. Al otro lado de la pared, el gato robot levantó sus orejas—… Encuéntrales pronto. Por favor._

* * *

><p>Comenzaba a amanecer en Midgar. Pero el aire matutino no llegaba hasta aquella alta planta del Edificio Shinra. Sólo uno espeso y lleno de polución. Tifa lo respiró intentando captar algo más que no fuera el humo de los reactores de Mako. Pero suspiró, frustrada.<p>

Apoyada contra la pared de la celda, miraba por la diminuta ventana embarrotada que daba al exterior. Sus ojos rojizos sólo expresaban un profundo cansancio. Y no era porque no durmiera o comiera lo suficiente. Los primeros días le resultó difícil, pero hacía tiempo que concluyó que, si algo podía hacer desde ahí, era tratar de mantenerse fuerte. Por él. Por ellos.

Las celdas en que les habían encerrado desde el segundo día de su cautiverio se podían considerar incluso de lujo, en comparación con las anteriores. Estaban limpias, tenían camas, lavabo y urinario y les daban de comer tres veces al día algo que, por lo menos, era digerible. Pero cada día se hacía más insoportable, más eterno.

Llevaban una quincena ahí metidos. Dos semanas enteras desde la última vez que vieron a Cloud. No sabían nada de él ni de Aeris. No habían tenido noticia alguna o mensaje de Rufus Shinra, y los guardias encargados de ellos no respondían a sus preguntas. Tampoco Cait Sith había tenido éxito. Sólo el encontrarse juntos, a pesar de la pared que los dividía, era lo que les mantenía con fuerzas y cabales. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Un sonido extraño llamó la atención de la morena, que volvió su mirada al interior de la habitación. Yuffie aún dormitaba en una de las camas, o al menos eso había creído Tifa. Pero lo que vio fue su cuerpo temblar ligeramente.

—Yuffie… —preocupada, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda, temiendo que le pasara algo— ¿Estás bien?

La ninja tembló más al contacto de su mano. Pero, para sorpresa de Tifa, fue un sollozo lo que lo provocó.

—Es todo por mi culpa…

La voz de la menor salió con apenas un hilo. Tifa la miró sin comprender y buscó sus ojos, sentándose en la cama junto a ella e inclinándose sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué dices, qué te pasa?

—Fue por mi culpa… —repitió la menor quedamente— Yo le dejé solo… Si no lo hubiera hecho… No le habrían cogido. Debí quedarme con él, pero me fui, le dejé solo…

Tifa abrió los ojos con asombro al comprender. Sintió un enorme nudo en el corazón al ver qué era lo que afligía a la joven ninja.

—No, cielo, no digas eso —trató de consolarla, acariciándole la espalda—. No fue culpa tuya…

— ¡Sí que lo fue! —Yuffie sollozó más fuerte, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Tifa vio que se frotaba los ojos— Estaba herido y yo le dejé solo, ¡en vez de ayudarle! Le cogieron por mi culpa, yo sabía que no podía defenderse… Si hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haber cargado con él…

—Él te pidió que te fueras —recordó Tifa. Yuffie les contó lo ocurrido en cuanto la capturaron—. Lo hizo para darte tiempo y que pudieras escapar, tú sólo hiciste lo que te dijo…

— ¡Sí! ¿¡Y para qué!? —airada, la menor se incorporó en la cama, encarando a su compañera con la cara enrojecida y anegada en lágrimas— Me cogieron también, porque no supe huir, ¡porque no supe hacer las cosas bien! —se abrazó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas—… Soy lo peor… No sirvo para nada…

Oír hablar a Yuffie así, le destrozaba el corazón. Ella, que siempre había sido ejemplo de vitalidad, de optimismo y orgullo, que vencía cualquier dificultad con sus alardes. Nunca la había visto ni oído hablar así de sí misma. No podía creer que aquella desazón llevara atormentándola todo ese tiempo.

Tifa la cogió por los hombros y le obligó a mirarla, devolviéndole en sus rojizos ojos una mirada serena.

—Basta, Yuffie, deja de hablar así. No sabes lo que habría pasado de haberte quedado junto a Cloud. ¡Tú eres la mejor ninja del mundo! Eres la princesa de Wutai, la sombra indomable, la… mejor ladrona de materia del planeta —trató de mencionar algunos de los títulos honoríficos con que la menor solía referirse a sí misma.

Ella levantó la mirada, observándola con unos enormes ojos vidriosos. Su rostro se entristeció más y volvió a enterrar la cara entre sus rodillas.

—Soy la vergüenza de Wutai…

Tifa la miró abatida. No sabía qué decirle para sacarla de aquella espiral de desolación. Porque tampoco a ella le quedaban casi fuerzas para mantener el optimismo. Simplemente, la abrazó, estrechándola contra sí, compartiendo su aflicción. Yuffie rodeó su espalda con los brazos y lloró. Sus voces debieron despertar a sus compañeros, pues se escuchó a Vincent desde el otro lado.

—Tifa, Yuffie, ¿va todo bien?

Tifa alzó la mirada al techo, inspirando hondo, incapaz de responder. Pues su contestación no sería la mejor en ese instante. Vincent insistió una vez más. La respuesta nunca llegaría. Para sorpresa de todos, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que en ese momento se abría. Cuando miraron hacia allí, no se imaginaron que iban a volver a vivir una escena tan similar a la ocurrida dos semanas atrás.

Tifa y Yuffie se giraron sobresaltadas. Al ver a tres soldados adentrarse en su celda, Tifa empezó a temerse algo malo. Se levantó y cubrió a la menor con su cuerpo, encarando a los guardias.

— ¿Qué queréis?

No respondió nadie. En su lugar, una vez dentro del habitáculo, los escoltas se separaron para dejar entrar a una cuarta persona. Ataviada en un traje blanco. Tifa abrió los ojos como platos.

—Tú… —su voz cargó de rabia aquella sílaba. El odio se extendió hasta sus puños, apretándolos con fuerza. Y sin poderlo controlar, se lanzó con uno de ellos hacia la cara del recién llegado— ¡Cabrón!

Apenas avanzó, los tres escoltas se colocaron en perfecta formación flanqueando al presidente y el atronador sonido de tres rifles cargando detuvo a Tifa. Rufus Shinra ni se movió. Su confianza en la eficiencia de sus guardias no era mayor que su vanidad. Clavó en la chica una impertérrita mirada azul glacial.

— ¡¿Dónde está Cloud!? —Tifa no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar directamente, aprovechando su silencio.

Sus gritos parecieron molestarle, pues guiñó los ojos y apartó la mirada con rechazo. En ese momento tomó aire y lo liberó, como si reuniera voluntad para hablarle, antes de volver a mirarla.

—En mi ciudad decimos "Buenos días" —musitó sarcástico—. Supongo que en Nibelheim los modales son más "rústicos".

— ¡¿Shinra?! —una voz airada se escuchó del otro lado de la pared. Todos parecían agolparse en ella para escuchar mejor— ¡Por fin das la cara, mamonazo! ¡¿Dónde los tienes?!

Éste no dio señal alguna de haberlo oído. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la luchadora, con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres?

—Desalojar un poco mi edificio, para empezar —musitó con calma. Ella no comprendió lo que quería decir, de modo que Shinra decidió no andar con más rodeos—. Os vais de aquí. Esposadlas —ordenó a sus escoltas mientras él se giraba hacia la puerta.

Las dos chicas entraron en pánico. Varios soldados más penetraron en la celda y, sin que pudieran hacer nada por impedirlo, las sujetaron y encadenaron las manos a la espalda.

— ¡¿A dónde nos llevas?! —le gritó Tifa mientras forcejeaba con sus captores, histérica, al tiempo que las sacaban.

—Fuera —sentenció Shinra sin girarse—. Estáis libres.

Aquella aseveración cayó sobre ambas como una descarga eléctrica, paralizándolas. La menor creyó no haber oído bien.

— ¿Qué…?

Rufus detuvo su caminar y, con aparente cansancio, se giró hacia las desconcertadas chicas, mirándolas con una ceja alzada.

—Que no quiero veros más por aquí. De modo que sed listas y alejaos lo más posible de mi propiedad.

A pesar de todo, Tifa no parecía conforme. Se puso seria y miró con fiereza al presidente.

—Quiero ver a Cloud.

—Ya, y yo quiero muchas cosas, señorita Lockhart… —suspiró Rufus con agotamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza— Querría no tener que toparme con alimañas como vosotros cada vez que levanto una piedra, pero así son las cosas… —se giró de nuevo, zanjando la conversación.

— ¡Déjanos verle!

—No —una mirada de hielo acompañó su tajante voz al volverse con ímpetu una vez más—. Lo que voy a hacer es dejaros marchar de rositas y daros la inteligente oportunidad de no volver a aparecer por aquí. Yo que vosotras, la cogería ahora antes de que se me ocurra cambiar de parecer.

Hizo una señal a sus soldados, que empezaron a arrastrarlas hacia el pasillo. Tifa, sin rendirse aún, se debatió para seguir insistiendo.

— ¿Qué has hecho con ellos? ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Aeris?!

Aquella pregunta pareció clamar la atención del presidente. Los soldados, al verle acercarse, se detuvieron.

Tifa aguardaba tensa, ansiosa de cualquier respuesta. Pero pudo notar, con mala espina, que Shinra parecía vacilar antes de responderle. Desvió su mirada de los ojos de Tifa a otro lado varias veces antes de, con total y absoluta calma, dejar caer unas terribles palabras.

—Aeris Gainsborough ha muerto.

Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por todos. Un silencio mortal ahogó la sala. Con ojos horrorizados, ambas chicas observaban a Shinra estupefactas.

—Un terrible accidente —continúo Shinra, con una voz que denotaba una asombrosa indiferencia, desviando la mirada indolente—. No debió ocurrir. En fin… Cosas que pasan.

Tifa no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Negó con la cabeza.

—Mientes…

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo —ratificó Rufus—. No buscaba su muerte, no me interesaba; pero ha ocurrido. Y ya que has preguntado, me pareció oportuno que lo supierais.

Los ojos abiertos de espanto de Tifa comenzaron a escocer. Miraba intensamente a Shinra aguardando algo más, deseando que no fuera verdad. No podía soltar algo así de aquella manera y esperar que lo aceptaran sin más. Pero en su heladora mirada sólo vio frialdad y una terrible evidencia de que, todo lo que había dicho, era cierto.

—No… —un hilo de voz escapó de boca de la morena. Poco a poco, una dolorosa cólera comenzó a llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo, brotando por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y de su boca por medio de alaridos desgarradores— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Maldito hijo de puta, desgraciado…!

—Sacadlas de mi edificio.

Los improperios de la joven siguieron escuchándose mientras arrastraban a ambas por el pasillo. Shinra permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, impávido. De la otra celda, de la que antes salían tantos insultos, ya no brotaba sonido alguno. Mudos todos sus integrantes. Rufus se permitió suspirar, incómodo con tan violenta escena.

Miró la celda abierta, donde durante dos semanas habían estado recluidas las dos mujeres. Observó la otra. El resto de AVALANCHA cautivo aún. Sumido en sus reflexiones, no se percató de que sus escoltas aguardaban nuevas órdenes.

— ¿Señor…?

Rufus reaccionó y echó a andar por el pasillo, camino a la septuagésima planta. Los guardaespaldas se apresuraron a seguirle. A medio camino, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

—Haced venir a Strife a mi despacho.

Fin del quinto capítulo

* * *

><p>Bueno, por si alguno se había preguntado qué había sido de los demás, ya sabéis dónde han estado todo este tiempo y dónde estarán dos a partir de ahora... Espero que no os haya aburrido mucho el capítulo y hayáis echado demasiado en falta a Cloud y Rufus... Que no os entre el ansia, os prometo que en el próximo, los protas volverán ;)<p>

¡Vaya! Ya tenemos otra incógnita resuelta, aunque supongo que se olía ya... Aeris ha muerto (¡sorpresa!). Si es que ni en fanfics se libra la pobre... Ese era el misterio de lo que pasó "_hace cinco días_" al comienzo de la historia. Pero no acaba aquí la cosa... Ahora falta descubrir cómo y por qué ocurrió. ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Cloud? ¿Quién la mató? ¿Y qué más cosas pasaron? Que os aseguro yo que pasaron más, muchas más cosas... Como siempre, irán siendo desveladas poco a poco. ¡No faltéis a la cita!

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo, estoy muy contenta y me siento muy orgullosa de ver que os interesáis por esta peculiar historia ^^ Especialmente gracias otra vez a EloraP y a mi otro "reviewante" anónimo. Ya que el formato de la página no me permite contestarte directamente, te agradezco por aquí tu comentario. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^w^ Y al resto, lo de siempre: comentarios, dudas, ruegos y preguntas, recetas de cocina y lo que se os ocurra, por favor, escribídmelo en un review. ¡Estoy deseando saber vuestras opiniones! Un besazo y pasad buena semana~


	6. Buen Chico

Una semana más, aquí vuelvo con otro capitulillo calentito. Poco más que decir, a no ser que quiera empezar a repetirme... Mejor os dejo con la lectura y ya os vuelvo a ver abajo. Que disfrutéis~

* * *

><p>Nubes de tormenta cubrían el cielo de Midgar. La ya de por sí oscura atmósfera de la ciudad había interrumpido su amanecer para tornarse negrura, como si tampoco ésta encontrara motivos para ver la luz. Mientras los primeros truenos empezaban a resonar, al pie del alto edificio dos menudas figuras pisaban por fin la calle tras dos semanas de cautiverio, escoltadas por una tropa de guardias. El único atisbo de cielo azul lo albergaban el par de intensos ojos que, desde la última planta del coloso, las observaban con el corazón encogido.<p>

— ¿Y bien? —la venenosa voz de Rufus susurró por encima de su hombro, mientras las dos figuras eran liberadas de sus grilletes e instadas a caminar— Libres. Como te dije. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Cloud no apartó la vista del ventanal, prestando atención a cada movimiento que se llevaba a cabo a doscientos metros bajo él. Pudo ver cómo las chicas dudaban, se frotaban las muñecas y miraban hacia el edificio intrigadas. Desde esa distancia, él era invisible a sus ojos. Finalmente, con los soldados guardando la puerta al edificio, las dos jóvenes se marcharon, empujada la menor por la más alta, y se alejaron sin prisa girando aún su cabeza hacia la estructura un par de veces más antes de desaparecer de la vista. Cloud bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, y suspiró. Aunque le costara creerlo, Shinra había cumplido su promesa.

Notó un contacto indeseado sobre su cintura. Abrió los ojos y se tensó. Su mirada enfocó con molestia el cristal, sobre el cual comenzaban a estrellarse las primeras gotas de lluvia. La mano de Rufus ascendió por su costado, buscándole.

— ¿Lo ves…? —un deje complaciente se percibía en la voz del presidente mientras acercaba su cuerpo a la espalda del ex-SOLDADO. Su aliento le rozó en la oreja. Esa mano había subido hasta su pecho y acariciaba ahora su pectoral. Cloud permaneció inmóvil y con la vista fija en el cristal—. Cuando tú eres un buen chico… Yo soy bueno contigo, Cloud…

Un estremecimiento le sacudió desde la boca del estómago. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa frase murmurada por la voz de Rufus. Y el concepto que tenía éste distaba mucho de la realidad. Cloud notó su cuerpo sacudirse por un ligero temblor de rabia y clavó en la ventana salpicada de gotas de lluvia una profunda mirada de odio, mientras sentía las manos y los labios de Rufus entretenerse por su cuerpo y el calor del contrario arrimándose a su espalda. Tomó aire, respirando hondo para aguantar el impulso que sentía de estrangularle.

* * *

><p><em>Hace dos semanas. <em>

_Sábado._

_._

_El sonido de un trueno se escuchó lejano. Un repiqueteo en la ventana revelaba lluvia cayendo en el exterior. Cloud tironeó con debilidad de sus manos, sintiendo el duro metal clavarse en la ya muy maltratada piel de sus muñecas. Las esposas anclaban sus manos al cabecero de la cama, por encima de su cabeza. Notaba los brazos agarrotados de tanto tiempo en esa posición, que hacía que se le quedaran sin sangre. Se quejó con levedad, moviéndolos un poco. Le dolía todo. _

_Se arqueó al sentir el contacto de una fría mano recorrer su vientre, deslizándose por su piel con las yemas de los dedos. Toda la carne se le puso de gallina y trató de huir de ese tacto, pero no pudo más que retorcerse sobre sí mismo con extenuación. _

_—__Te estás portando muy mal hoy —una indolente voz susurró muy cerca de él. Otra mano se apoderó de su rodilla, obligándole a flexionarla y echarla a un lado. Cloud se resistió, sacudiendo la pierna. Esto pareció molestar a su captor, que la apresó más fuerte—. No me obligues a hacerlo otra vez… _

_Sus palabras sonaron frías y amenazantes. Cloud jadeó con impotencia, sintiéndose estremecer. Aún le duraban los efectos del último aumento de energía Mako de sus esposas. Sentía la cabeza tan embotada que apenas podía ver. _

_La imagen que mostraba, frágil sobre el colchón y retorciéndose con levedad, era realmente apetecible para Rufus. Retomando sus atenciones, se inclinó para besar el pecho desnudo del ex-SOLDADO, mientras colaba una mano entre sus muslos y tanteaba por encima de los pantalones la entrepierna del joven. Al sentirlo, Cloud pegó una sacudida más fuerte, rehuyéndole. Rufus levantó la cabeza y le miró con molestia. El chico se encogía ahora con temor, consciente de alguna represalia._

_—__Ya… basta —murmuró con lentitud Shinra, imprimiendo autoridad a cada palabra. Con más brusquedad, tomó el borde de la prenda con sendas manos y tiró para quitarle los pantalones de una vez, pero Cloud, sacando fuerzas de lo imposible, empezó a patalear con debilidad, si bien lo suficiente para impedirle a Rufus continuar. Éste le ancló una de las piernas a la cama con violencia, sujetándole la otra rodilla y mirándole severamente—. He dicho que ya basta. _

_—__Quítame las manos de encima… Hijo de puta… —Cloud abrió los ojos y clavó su intensa mirada azul sobre Rufus con desprecio, mascullando roncamente y entre dientes. Shinra le devolvió el gesto, antes de continuar bajándole la prenda. Cloud volvió a patalear, recibiendo entonces una violenta bofetada— ¡Agh! _

_—__Te la estás ganando otra vez, Cloud…_

_El ex-SOLDADO jadeó exhausto con la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada, mientras Rufus llevaba las perneras de sus pantalones hasta sus botas, comenzando a desabrochar éstas. Cloud bajó la mirada, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia que fluía por todo su cuerpo. Y cuando le notó con la guardia baja, le pateó, logrando alcanzarle en el hombro y echarle atrás. Rufus, sorprendido por el golpe, se apartó y le miró rencoroso. Se levantó, irguiéndose con altivez delante de él y arqueando una ceja mientras le mostraba en su mano el conocido controlador de las esposas. _

_—__Ya que te veo con ganas, vamos a subir un poco el nivel, ¿te parece? —posó el pulgar sobre el regulador, ante la mirada temerosa de Cloud. Rufus recibió esa expresión con deleite. Y elevó el pequeño botón._

_— __¡Aah…! _

_Un grito murió en la garganta de Cloud, enmudeciendo antes de terminar de salir. Abrió la boca y los ojos con dolor, sin proferir más que un sonido ahogado, mientras cerraba los puños y tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Se arqueó sobre sí mismo, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Un tremendo ardor le corría por dentro. Perdió la vista, el oído y cualquier percepción de su alrededor, no sintiendo más que el Mako agitarse como un torbellino por todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera fuego en las venas. Ni siquiera podía gritar. _

_Cuando le pareció que acabaría ahogándose, Rufus bajó la intensidad de nuevo y Cloud perdió automáticamente la tensión de su cuerpo, como si se desinflara. Volvió a derrumbarse sobre la cama, esta vez mucho más deshecho que antes. Jadeaba con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada perdida. Rufus guardó el mando de vuelta al bolsillo y se acercó._

_—__Eso es… —sin resistencia ya, terminó de desvestirle, dejando el cuerpo desnudo de Cloud inerte sobre las sábanas, colgando sin fuerza de las esposas ancladas al cabecero. _

_Rufus le tomó de una pierna y le colocó de costado. Sosteniendo ésta, se sentó encima de la otra y pegó su pelvis a la del ex-SOLDADO. Tan sólo notó un ligero respingo en él. Shinra sonrió, acariciándole el muslo casi con mimo. _

_—__No será porque no te lo haya advertido veces —manifestó, entretanto que desabrochaba su propio pantalón ahora y buscaba su miembro endurecido—… Pero parece que quieras que lo haga, Cloud… _

_Le notó temblar mientras tanteaba su entrada con el glande. Se colocó bien, apoyando la pierna del chico sobre su hombro, y entró en él de un empujón. _

_— __¡Ngh! —Cloud se sintió quebrar por dentro, abriendo los ojos como platos sin ver nada y apretando las mandíbulas con dolor. Cerró los puños con fuerza._

_Al notar su temblor, Rufus ladeó la cabeza y besó su muslo, recorriéndolo con caricias. Se apoyó con la otra mano en la cama, junto a la espalda de Cloud, y comenzó a moverse lentamente. El ex-SOLDADO cerró los ojos, aguantando entre débiles y ahogados quejidos que se entremezclaban con los gemidos de placer de Rufus. Cerniéndose sobre él, abriéndole más las piernas por efecto, se acercó a su oído para susurrar:_

_— __¿De qué te sirve tanta resistencia, eh?... Eres patético… Tú y todos los que aún creen que pueden imponerse a mí —jadeó sobre su oreja, sin dejar de embestirle— Dime… ¿Qué pensarían tus amigos… si supieran lo que hago contigo?... ¿Eh?_

_Le penetró más hondamente. Cloud apretó los dientes, arqueando la columna con un intenso dolor. Rufus sonrió, echándole el aliento al cuello. Se inclinó más sobre él y lo mordió con pasión, saboreándolo. _

_— __¿Te gustaría verles ahora? —susurró inclemente. Embistió con más fuerza, arrancándole ahora a Cloud un quejido agudo— ¿Querrías que vieran esto?_

_Cloud tembló, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Rufus le agarró de repente del cuello, obligándole a mirarle. El ex-SOLDADO abrió la boca en busca de aire. Shinra jadeó con placer y se echó hacia delante, aproximando sus rostros._

_—__Responde…_

_Cloud estiró el cuello intentando escapar de sus dedos. Respirando con dificultad, posó en Rufus unos ojos llenos de rabia. Y escupió a su cara. Shinra tornó su expresión ofendida antes de llenarla de furia, abofeteándole más fuerte. Se limpió el esputo antes de volver a tomarle del cuello con rudeza._

_— __¿Querrías que alguno de ellos ocupara tu lugar? _

_Cloud se encogió por un nuevo pinchazo de dolor. Esa pregunta se clavó en su pecho como una daga, ahogándole de angustia. Rufus insistió y Cloud negó con la cabeza levemente, con los ojos y los dientes apretados. Sin soltar su cuello, Shinra acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, hablando directamente sobre sus labios._

_—__Entonces… Déjate follar como una buena puta —susurró rozando su piel— o tu siguiente castigo lo pagarán ellos por ti._

_Esas palabras provocaron un intenso nudo en su pecho. Notando sus ojos arder, el ex-SOLDADO ladeó la cabeza entre gemidos de dolor. Rufus mordió con levedad su mandíbula, jadeando sobre ella antes de reclamar sus labios. Cloud se rindió al beso hasta que una violenta penetración le hiciera gritar echando atrás la cabeza. El presidente, víctima de una fuerte corriente de placer, se irguió de nuevo y embistió con más brío y rapidez dentro de Cloud, gimiendo enérgicamente y clavándole las uñas en la pierna. Y con un intenso clamor, terminó en su interior. Jadeando, le soltó y se apartó despacio de él, dejándole tirado como un fardo sobre el colchón para bajarse de la cama._

_—__Si vuelves a insultarme… A cocearme… A escupirme… O a morderme… —de espaldas a él, Rufus se iba colocando la ropa, adecentándose tranquilamente—… lo tomaré como una invitación por tu parte. Iré a buscar a cualquiera de tus amigas, Aeris, Tifa o Yuffie… Y dejaré que mis guardias hagan con ellas lo mismo que yo contigo. _

_Cloud colgaba inerte de los barrotes del cabecero. Sus brazos y manos temblaban notoriamente y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración forzosa. Estaba sin lugar a dudas al borde del desmayo. Pero reunió las fuerzas necesarias ladear la cabeza y buscar a Rufus con la mirada, reclamándole casi sin voz:_

_—__No… te atrevas… a tocarlas…_

_El presidente se volvió hacia él con una gélida mirada. Se aproximó y le tomó del mentón._

_—__Eso sólo depende de ti —sonrió. Con aquella expresión que destilaba crueldad—. Si tú te portas bien y me demuestras que eres un buen chico… Yo seré bueno contigo. Puede que incluso, más bueno todavía —añadió acrecentando su sonrisa. Se inclinó, acercándose a su boca jadeante—. Esto no tiene por qué ser así siempre, Cloud —le robó un breve beso antes de soltarle despacio—. Piénsatelo…_

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos de esas ácidas palabras se atropellaban en la mente de Cloud. Mientras la lluvia continuaba haciéndose más intensa fuera, otra tormenta se estaba formando dentro de él. Rufus continuaba detrás suyo, recorriéndole con manos y labios suavemente, aprovechando su quietud. Cada roce y cada beso encendían más la furia que iba creciendo en el ex-SOLDADO.<p>

La lengua de Shinra buscó su oreja y Cloud sintió un desagradable escalofrío. Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de él, harto. Qué manía tenía con hacerle eso; lo aborrecía. Se alejó de la ventana y recorrió el despacho hasta el otro lado, marcando distancia. Rufus no pareció demasiado contrariado, pues sonrió con picardía como si se tratara de un juego. A pasos lentos, fue hasta un pequeño mueble bar, de donde sacó un vaso y una ornamentada botella de cristal, sirviéndose un trago.

—No seas tan desagradable. Ya te he demostrado que puedo hacer cosas por ti.

Bebió mirándole directamente a los ojos. Cloud le observaba receloso con los brazos cruzados. No se movió mientras Rufus recorría el trecho que los separaba, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de él. Le ofreció el vaso, pero los ojos del ex-SOLDADO no dejaron de fulminar los suyos. Encogiéndose de hombros, Rufus bebió otro sorbo y luego aproximó sus labios a los contrarios. Se notaba que estaba especialmente de buen humor esa mañana. Pero antes de que su boca le rozara, Cloud le interrumpió.

—Suelta a otro.

Shinra se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los labios del ex-SOLDADO, con los suyos ya entreabiertos para besarle. Liberó una leve risa decepcionada, echándole el aliento del alcohol, y se apartó.

—No.

Se dio la vuelta con parsimonia. Cloud no se dio por vencido.

—Haz otro trato.

—No empecemos, Cloud… —Shinra se aproximó hasta un sobrio y blanco sofá, acompañado de un par de sillones y una discreta mesa de café frente a él. Dejó la bebida sobre ésta, junto al tablero de ajedrez perfectamente alineado que la decoraba, y se sentó— Te recuerdo que las reglas las hago yo —se acomodó, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo y cruzando las piernas, enarcando una ceja hacia él—… Y no voy a soltar a otro amigo tuyo cada día. Me dejarías sin rehenes… Piénsalo, acabo de dejar libres a dos miembros de AVALANCHA —señaló la ventana con la cabeza— ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en urdir un plan para liberar al resto? Necesito cierta cobertura para evitar eso…

—Deja ir a uno solo —insistió Cloud.

—Hoy no —Shinra sonó tajante. Sus fríos ojos observaban a Cloud con calma—. Tendrás que esperar.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Lo suficiente —al ver en los intensos ojos del ex-SOLDADO que esa respuesta no le satisfacía, añadió, abanicando una mano con cansancio—… Un par o tres de días. ¿De acuerdo?

Cloud clavó en él una expresión de rencor a la que Rufus ya se iba acostumbrando. Sin dejarse inmutar, cogió de nuevo el licor y bebió despreocupadamente, regalándole una mirada perversa. El ex-SOLDADO dio por finalizada la conversación y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho con los puños apretados.

—Espera…

Cloud se detuvo, volviéndose para ver al presidente, que le observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, sosteniendo aún el vaso bajo su rostro.

— ¿No quieres pedir otro deseo?

El ex-SOLDADO le miró desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño. Se apartó un poco de la puerta.

—Acabas de decir que no…

—He dicho que no voy a soltar a otro de tus amigos, no que no vaya a otorgarte un deseo —le interrumpió Shinra. Cloud le observó desconfiado. Rufus se levantó, sin soltar su bebida y, con una taimada sonrisa, se colocó de nuevo frente a él. Recogió un dorado mechón de su cabello y lo acaricio entre sus dedos con coqueteo, sin mirarle a los ojos—. Anoche te portaste muy bien… De modo que te concederé un nuevo favor. Ya sabes… —elevó su astuta mirada— Si lo deseas de veras…

Cloud le devolvió una de desprecio. Sin moverse, apartó la mano de Rufus de su cabello y masculló entre dientes.

—Si no vas a soltarles, no puedes ofrecerme nada que desee.

Rufus no parecía de acuerdo con eso. Bebió de nuevo y le sonrió.

—Seguro que sí. Déjame que te sugiera algo —musitó señalándole con el vaso, antes de girarse y dirigirse al mueble bar. Llenó de nuevo el recipiente casi vacío, mientras le inquiría con absoluta calma—. Dime… ¿Te suena de algo el nombre "El Séptimo Cielo?"

Cloud palideció. Abrió los ojos con estupor y recibió de Shinra una mirada malévola, al ver que entendía por dónde iban los tiros.

—Mis espías me han informado de cierto lugar que ostenta ese nombre y que, según parece, podría tratarse de vuestra base de operaciones —Rufus se apoyó contra el mueble y le clavó sus fríos ojos por encima del vaso—. Pero aún no han logrado averiguar dónde está. Esta ciudad es muy grande y tardaría siglos en dar con él. A no ser… —su mirada se afiló con maldad— que contara con la oportuna guía de dos de sus miembros que, si no me equivoco, se dirigen ahora mismo para allá…

El ex-SOLDADO le miró horrorizado, sin creer lo que acababa de decir. Rufus, en cambio, se veía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—No te atrevas…

—Podría no hacerlo —sugirió Shinra con cruel desaire, sin dejar de mirarle con perfidia—. Si… tú lo desearas.

Se llevó el licor a los labios mientras aguardaba la reacción de Cloud. El ex-SOLDADO apretaba los puños y los dientes con rabia.

— ¿Pretendes obligarme a pedirte un deseo a la fuerza?

—Nadie te obliga. Puedes no hacerlo —musitó Rufus con calma.

Cloud pudo leer en sus ojos la enorme satisfacción que aquello le producía. Verle contra la espada y la pared una vez más. Obligarle de nuevo a entregarse a él para proteger a los suyos. Pero, esta vez, Rufus se había pasado de listo, e ignoraba algo que el líder de AVALANCHA sabía. La tensión del ex-SOLDADO se relajó y sus ojos miraron a Shinra con indiferencia.

—Muy bien —comenzó Cloud. Rufus alzó una ceja con interés. Pero no se esperó en absoluto su respuesta—. Pues no lo haré.

El desconcierto se reflejó en el rostro del presidente.

—No sé si comprendes bien la situación que te planteo, Cloud…

—El que no comprende nada eres tú —contraatacó el ex-SOLDADO con seguridad— ¿Te crees acaso que Tifa y Yuffie son idiotas? ¿Que cometerían la imprudencia de acudir directas allí, sabiendo que podrías seguirlas? —ahora fue Cloud quien le lanzó una sonrisa despectiva— Adelante. No tengo nada que pedirte.

La expresión de Rufus se tornó colérica. Insultado. Trató de mantener el semblante de autoridad, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

—Yo en tu lugar, no sería tan confiado —le señaló con el dedo índice de la misma mano que sostenía su bebida—, y procuraría asegurarme de protegerlas…

—No necesitan que yo las proteja. Ahí fuera, tienen más recursos que tú con todos tus efectivos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Volver a detenerlas? Y demostrarás que la palabra de Rufus Shinra no vale una mierda —puntuó Cloud, apelando al muy sabido orgullo del presidente. Vio que su estrategia funcionaba cuando percibió la rabia reflejada en el rostro de Rufus. El ex-SOLDADO alzó el mentón, altanero—. Saben cuidarse solas. No tengo _nada_ que pedirte —repitió, mordaz, y oscureció su mirada después para añadir entre dientes—. Caliéntate la mano esta noche. Será el único sitio donde vas a meter la polla.

Acto seguido le dio la espalda a Shinra y se encaminó a la puerta cerrada, plantándose ante ésta.

— ¿Puedo volver ya a mi celda? —demandó con desaire.

Por unos instantes, Rufus pareció que estallaría en cólera. Permaneció inmóvil y en un peligroso silencio. Su cara mostraba una furia tal que no habría sido sorpresa para Cloud que sacara el endemoniado controlador de las esposas y lo subiera al máximo por vez primera, para darle un escarmiento por su osadía. Y esa idea bien pudo cruzar por su mente, mientras fulminaba con sus ojos iracundos la espalda del ex-SOLDADO. Pero, finalmente, se dirigió al escritorio y presionó un botón. La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a Cloud, recibiéndole fuera dos guardas para escoltarle.

Cuando volvió a cerrarse, Shinra estrelló su vaso contra una pared con rabia, soltando un grito airado. Los cristales del vaso y su contenido se esparcieron por doquier. Rufus contempló el desastre con los dientes apretados y la cara enrojecida de furia. ¡Maldito Strife! Hacía mucho tiempo que no se le ponía tan chulito. Y se sentía como un imbécil por no haber sabido contraatacar. Ahora sentía ganas de ir a buscarle y hacerle pagar su insolencia. Si había lanzado la bebida contra aquella pared, fue por aguantar las ganas que tuvo que arrojarla contra Cloud.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. No era un hombre dado a los ataques de ira, sabía controlar su genio muy bien y no se exaltaba fácilmente. Pero el ex-SOLDADO parecía poseer una virtud única para crisparle los nervios y hacerle perder el control de sí mismo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándose atrás el flequillo ahora despeinado y miró hacia la ventana. Un relámpago acaba de cruzar la recia tormenta que poco a poco iba azotando Midgar con más fuerza. Su consiguiente trueno lo siguió, unos segundos más tarde; ronco y grave.

El semblante del presidente recuperó su compostura mientras observaba la lluvia caer. Cloud aún no sabía con quién se la estaba jugando. Podría creerse a salvo, pensar que había huido hasta una casilla en la que ninguna de las fichas de Rufus podía tocarle. Pero proteger al rey, conllevaba dejar en vanguardia un número considerable de piezas menores. Dos peones habían huido. Otros cinco quedaban retenidos entre sus filas. Si Cloud no los había tenido en cuenta, ya se encargaría él de recordárselo.

Fin del sexto capítulo

* * *

><p>Vaya vaya... Cloud se nos ha puesto chulo. Y como bien reza el dicho, nunca cabrees a alguien que está más loco que tú. Ya veremos qué represalias tomará Rufus y contra quien... Pero eso será la próxima semana~ xP<p>

Como siempre, un millón doscientas mil gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro valioso tiempo a leer esta cosa y a los que lo estiráis un poco más dejándome un review. Sois amor, os quiero 3 Espero poder seguir manteniendo vuestro interés hasta el final. ¡Ya hemos alcanzado el ecuador del FlashBack! Sí señor, queda poco para terminar de resolver todas las incógnitas que rodean a esas dos semanas sin relatar de esta historia... No dejéis de leer~

Un besazo a todos y buena semana~


	7. Sentencia de Muerte

Salutaciones, gente~ Confío que hayáis pasado una bonita semana. Una pequeña anotación sobre este capítulo: puede que os resulte un poco más aburrido que los anteriores, pero estos enfoques en personajes secundarios son necesarios y más adelante entenderéis por qué. Así que apelo a vuestra paciencia y confianza y espero que esto no os haga perder el interés. A no ser que el título de este capítulo no haya sido suficiente para manteneros la intriga :P

PD: **Anotación! **Para quien no se acuerde/no lo sepa, os dejaré un pequeño recordatorio sobre cierto personaje de la saga FFVII: Cait Sith (el gatito robot, sí, ese plasta con el megáfono) está siendo controlado todo el tiempo por Reeve Tuesti, director del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbanístico de Shinra, inicialmente en calidad de espía, pero luego miembro convencido de AVALANCHA. ... ¿Qué pasa? Hay gente que no lo sabe. Pues por si acaso ;)

* * *

><p>Una furiosa lluvia caía implacable sobre Midgar, azotando la ominosa ciudad con viento y relámpagos. Dos siluetas buscaban resguardo mientras se planteaban el siguiente paso a seguir. Al amparo de un tejado bajo, observaban la imponente figura del Edificio Shinra que acaban de dejar atrás. La menor de las dos miraba con angustia contenida, alternando sus ojos entre la enorme edificación y su compañera.<p>

— ¿Qué hacemos?

Su voz sonaba impaciente. Buscó la mirada de la mayor, pero ésta tenía la suya clavada en las ventanas del último piso, sobre las cuales se reflejaba la tormenta, ocultando su interior.

—Tifa…

La joven volvió en sí. Frunció los labios, consternada, y murmuró una difícil decisión.

—Alejémonos de aquí…

— ¿Qué? —anonadada, Yuffie intentó encontrarse con sus ojos, pero Tifa ya se giraba con intención de marcharse— ¡No podemos! No podemos dejarles ahí, ¡tenemos que volver!

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, Yuffie —la luchadora miró a su amiga con aflicción e intentó que comprendiera—. Tú y yo solas no podemos… No ahora mismo. Debemos reorganizarnos y averiguar qué está ocurriendo. No podemos volver a precipitarnos —murmuró con amargura. Tomando su brazo, la instó a seguirla—. Ven… Vamos. Confía en mí.

Yuffie finalmente se rindió y obedeció. Su mirada se volvió una vez más hacia el edificio, mientras se internaban por las calles del Sector 8.

— ¿Por qué nos habrá soltado? —la ninja se colocó a la altura de su amiga, buscando sus atención con insistencia— ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con lo de Aeris? ¿Crees que…?

No terminó su pregunta. Tifa se detuvo en seco. Ninguna de las dos había tenido valor para expresar esa duda en voz alta. Una fuerte presión estrangulaba su corazón desde que Shinra sembró la duda en él con aquella terrible aseveración.

—No lo sé… —reconoció la luchadora— Pero me da la sensación de que tiene que ver con Cloud.

— ¿Con Cloud?

Tifa no comentó más. Sus dudas y conjeturas eran demasiado complejas para sí misma como para planteárselas a la ninja. Ante su silencio, Yuffie buscó la resolución de su principal duda.

— ¿Y… a dónde vamos? —la menor se notaba inquieta, encogiéndose con resquemor por cada trueno que rugía sobre ellas— ¿Volvemos al _Séptimo Cielo_?

Tifa la miró de repente como si su pregunta la hubiera golpeado cual rayo. Su rostro mostró turbación.

—No —caviló para sí unos instantes, mirando en derredor con sospecha. No había un alma en la fría calle. Aun así…—. No podemos arriesgarnos, ya no estamos ocultos a los ojos de Shinra. Podrían seguirnos.

— ¿A dónde entonces? No nos encontrarán los demás si no saben dónde estamos…

Tifa bajó la mirada, pensando. Necesitaban ponerse a salvo y esperar a trazar un nuevo plan. Pero Yuffie tenía razón… En una ciudad tan grande, ¿dónde, sino en su bar, pensarían como escondite?

—Ya sé…

Tifa levantó la mirada con decisión. Yuffie la observaba expectante. Otro lugar que todos ellos conocieran y relacionaran con AVALANCHA…

—… La iglesia de Aeris.

* * *

><p><em>Hace dos semanas. <em>

_Domingo._

_._

_Sentía el corazón latirle en la garganta. Nunca se había puesto tan nervioso por el simple hecho de deambular por el edificio en el que él mismo trabajaba. Claro que nunca se había hallado en el punto de mira de casi toda la alta esfera de La Compañía. Cualquier acción por su parte levantaba sospechas, incluso, simplemente, dejarse caer por los pasillos del Departamento Científico. _

_Oyó pasos cercanos y se parapetó tras una esquina oscura, fundiéndose con las sombras. Un par de SOLDADOS de Tercera Clase pasaron por delante de él sin verle, charlando entre sí. Cuando doblaron la siguiente esquina, se atrevió a salir. No creía que fueran a decirle nada si le veían ahí, desde luego, pero prefería no dejar testigos de su paseo. Hojo tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes. _

_Reeve Tuesti no era un hombre cobarde. Se consideraba, de hecho, bastante valiente por lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque debía reconocer que le había costado decidirse a dar ese paso y adentrarse en aquellos dominios. Pero la dosis de iniciativa que le faltaba se la había aportado Tifa cuando, después de que les trasladaran a las nuevas celdas, le hiciera aquella petición tan rogada: "Encuéntrales pronto. Por favor". Eso había bastado para darse a sí mismo una bofetada de valor y decirse que, si realmente se consideraba un miembro pleno de AVALANCHA, era hora ya de que demostrara su audacia. _

_Sin embargo, las cosas se veían desde otra perspectiva cuando era a personas como el profesor Hojo o Rufus Shinra a las que se enfrentaba uno…_

_Había alcanzado al fin la zona de experimentación. El aire que emanaba de aquel sitio era sin duda desagradable. Sintió compasión de los pobres sujetos que acababan allí metidos, a merced de la enferma mente del científico. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta; el laboratorio parecía vacío. Sin tiempo que perder, se adentró y recorrió el lugar ojo avizor, en busca de cualquier indicio de que Aeris o Cloud estuvieran allí. Pasó varios minutos registrando puertas, documentos en las mesas y diversos aparatos cuya función le era completamente desconocida, sin hallar nada relevante. Tan sólo había jaulas repletas de animales y monstruos medio atolondrados. Empezó a respirar nervioso. Tal vez fueran rehenes lo bastante valiosos para el presidente como para no dejarlos en manos de Hojo. No del todo convencido pero sin ganas de permanecer ahí ni un segundo más, se dispuso a salir cuando escuchó pasos resonar por el pasillo. El corazón se le detuvo y congeló todo su cuerpo. _

_—__Mierda… —murmuró. Tenía que salir de ahí._

_Raudo, cruzó el laboratorio hasta lo que parecía el despacho de Hojo, gracias a los dioses, abierto. Cerró la puerta y se agachó tras una mesa. El pulso le golpeaba en las sienes. Si alguien le encontraba allí dentro, no tenía ninguna explicación o excusa que dar… Las sospechas hacia él crecerían. _

_Vio su salvación al recaer en que la puerta por la que había entrado al despacho no era la única. Había otra que salía al pasillo. Dando gracias al cielo, fue hasta ella y tomó el picaporte, comprobando que estaba abierta. Aguardó pegado a ella mientras escuchaba los pasos del desconocido. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente. Cada vez se oían más fuertes. ¿Y si entraba por esa puerta? El sonido se fue acercando más y más… Reeve se preparó para empujar con la puerta al individuo si osaba entrar. Al menos así ganaría tiempo para salir corriendo sin ser reconocido. Aguardó, tragando saliva; apretó fuerte el picaporte. Los pasos estaban a su altura…_

_Pero no se detuvieron. Pasaron de largo continuando por el pasillo. Reeve acababa de ver toda su vida pasar por delante. Soltó en un hondo suspiro todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Ahora comprendía mejor la expresión "sentir los huevos de corbata". Se aflojó el nudo de la misma y, más calmado, abrió la puerta despacio, comprobando que no había nadie en el pasillo antes de salir. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se alejó del laboratorio con premura. No había hallado nada, pero creía poder descartar el lugar como prisión de Cloud y Aeris. Sólo habría que seguir buscando… Si tenía aguante para hacerlo._

_—__Hola, Reeve._

_Se llevó la mano al pecho y notó toda su sangre abandonarle, poniéndose pálido del susto cuando, al doblar la esquina que llevaba a los ascensores, se topó de frente con una persona. Abrió los ojos con sobresalto y se creyó morir al ver de quién se trataba._

_— __¡Scarlet! —exclamó. La directora del Departamento Armamentístico le miró con una expresión malévola, sonriéndose desdeñosa mientras comprobaba el efecto que su presencia había causado en él. Reeve se apresuró a disimular, esbozando una sonrisa torcida— Que susto me has dado…_

_— __¿Qué hacías aquí?_

_Casi le cortó su frase al formular esa pregunta. No vio en ella rastro alguno de preocupación. Al contrario, le miraba con una postura relajada, apoyando una mano en sus voluminosas caderas mientras le taladraba con sus afilados ojos. Reeve se dio cuenta de que no había oído sus zapatos de tacón avanzar hacia él, lo que le hizo sospechar que ella le esperaba tras la esquina. _

_—__Yo… —trató de sobreponerse y mostrar la mayor calma posible—… Buscaba al profesor Hojo. _

_— __¿Tú? —ella frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír— Jamás has hablado con él. ¿Qué asuntos pueden relacionar al Departamento de Desarrollo Urbanístico con Hojo? ¿Hm?_

_Reeve se sentía a punto de empezar a temblar. La incisiva voz de Scarlet le estaba poniendo nervioso. La altiva mujer de vestido rojo siempre le había inquietado, pero ahora le parecía la mismísima Parca. _

_—__Es… por otro asunto, ¿Y tú? _

_—__Daba un paseo —contestó la mujer con soltura, intensificando su sonrisa. Reeve no pudo menos que admirar la simpleza de su respuesta._

_— __¿Un paseo?_

_—__Sí… No tengo por qué tener una razón de peso para pasearme por el edificio, al fin y al cabo… —juntó las manos, mirándole con desdén—… yo no tengo nada que ocultar._

_Reeve sintió esas palabras como una puñalada en su pecho. Miró serio a la mujer, poniéndose firme._

_— __¿Es eso algún tipo de insinuación, Scarlet?_

_—__No lo sé… ¿Te ha sonado a insinuación? —ella continuó con su melosa voz, clavándole unos ojos que parecían capaces de atravesarle— A lo mejor es porque no tienes la conciencia demasiado tranquila. _

_—__Yo la tengo muy tranquila —murmuró Reeve con firmeza, lanzándole una severa mirada—. La que no sé cómo dormirá por las noches, eres tú._

_—__Como un bebé, gracias —replicó mordaz. Cruzó los brazos por debajo de su generoso escote y adoptó una postura más relajada, pero clavándole unos ojos que destilaban maldad— ¿Sabes? Me das mucha pena, Reeve. Puede que con el viejo tuvieras una posición inmejorable, pero desde que Rufus adoptó el cargo parece que has decaído un poco —sonrío con burla—. A él no se le ve muy contento últimamente contigo. Se rumorea incluso que has podido cambiar de bando… _

_Sus acusaciones comenzaron a incomodarle severamente. Apretó los puños y alzó el mentón, mirando a la arrogante mujer con semblante osado. _

_—__Quien rumoree eso es un ignorante. Mi lealtad hacia Shinra es absoluta —mintió descaradamente, aunque no le tembló la voz un ápice—. Por eso se me confió esta misión a mí. _

_—__Oh, sí, el grandioso espía infiltrado entre las filas enemigas… Debo decirte que me sorprende que AVALANCHA aún no te haya cazado, querido —Scarlet acercó su rostro al de él mirándole con desdén. _

_—__No sospechan nada —volvió a mentir—. De lo contrario, ¿por qué se trataría sino a mi espía como un prisionero más? _

_—__Sí, es lo más lógico, ¿verdad? —su voz volvió a sonar incisiva. Se echó de nuevo hacia atrás, cambiando el peso y evaluándole como si tratara de hacer ver que sabía mucho más— Esperemos que no te nos hayas vuelto un idealista redomado por andar con malas compañías, aunque sea a través de tu gatito robot. Quién sabe, has pasado mucho tiempo con tus nuevos amigos… —ladeó la cabeza y le miró enarcando una ceja— ¿Seguro que no es a nosotros a quienes espías ahora?_

_—__Sólo busco información, nada más —Reeve se notaba cada vez más tenso._

_—__Escondiéndote tras las esquinas como un criminal —puntualizó Scarlet. Él no supo qué responder. La mujer relajó su expresión y soltó una risa desdeñosa—. Ah, pobrecito Reeve… _

_Se acercó, alzando una mano hacia él y levantándole el mentón bajo su corta barba con la afilada uña del dedo índice. Reeve tragó saliva, permaneciendo inmóvil._

_—… __El Presidente ya no confía en ti y tienes que andar husmeando como las ratas. Debe ser frustrante no formar ya parte de su círculo de confianza… y que no te cuenten nada…_

_La manera en que lo dijo le hizo sospechar. Frunció el ceño, inquiriéndole con la mirada._

_— __¿Acaso sabes algo? —no creía que Rufus hubiera mantenido oculta la ubicación de Cloud y Aeris solamente a él, pero de no ser así…— ¿De los prisioneros, Gainsborough y Strife? _

_—__Yo sé muchas cosas, cielo —Scarlet deslizó la uña por su barba, arañándole al soltarle, y empezó a girarse con intención de marcharse, mas sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Rufus no tiene secretos para mí. Pero, si los tiene para otra persona, no soy quién para cuestionar sus motivos, ¿no te parece? _

_Las caderas de Scarlet comenzaron a alejarse con voluptuosidad por el pasillo. Se detuvo, mirándole por encima del hombro y enarcando notoriamente una ceja._

_—__Ten cuidado, Reeve —advirtió—. Tu ansiedad te delata. Pronto, el Presidente se dará cuenta, y no habrá ventana por la que no te resulte atractivo saltar. _

_Reeve no se atrevió a añadir nada. Scarlet tomó uno de los ascensores, volviéndose a mirarle mientras se cerraban las puertas y despidiéndose con un socarrón "ciao". Reeve se quedó mirando las puertas con profundo rencor._

_—… __Zorra —maldijo por lo bajo. _

_Le tenían harto. Ella, Heidegger, Hojo, Rufus… Todos. Pero no podía abandonar ahora. Debía luchar por AVALANCHA, serles útil desde ahí. Aunque… No podía asegurar cuánto más duraría dentro de la compañía. _

_Las cosas se le iban a poner muy complicadas._

* * *

><p>La lluvia seguía cayendo fuera, pero ni una gota llegaba hasta la diminuta ventana embarrotada de la celda. Cid aspiró, tratando de captar el aire húmedo del exterior, en vano.<p>

—Aaaahh… —suspiró con frustración, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpearse el cogote contra la pared—… Lo que daría por un jodido cigarrillo…

Nadie en la celda contestó. La suya era, de hecho, la primera voz que se oía desde hacía un buen rato. Se habían quedado mudos desde aquella mañana, cuando se llevaran a las chicas y una aterradora noticia les cayese como una bomba encima. Ninguno quería creerlo y ninguno quería comentarlo en voz alta, para no dar pie a más dudas. Pero todos habían escuchado a Shinra, la forma en que lo dijo y su explicación. Podía ser tan cierto que daba miedo.

El piloto se separó de la ventana y paseó por la pequeña estancia. Sus pies pasaron por delante de Red XIII, que yacía desde hacía horas con la cabeza entre las patas delanteras y mirando al vacío con expresión abatida. No era el que peor lucía. Barret estaba sentado en uno de los camastros y alternaba su posición constantemente: acodándose en las rodillas, resoplando, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza… Vincent, por el contrario, parecía una estatua, en silencio en un rincón, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse. Y en cuanto a Cait Sith, se mantenía en _standby_, con su conciencia muy lejos de ahí como tantas otras veces, lo que daba a entender al resto que su verdadero yo andaba de nuevo investigando sobre el paradero de Cloud y Aeris… O, al menos, el de Cloud.

— ¡Esto es una mierda! —masculló Cid, dándole una patada a su jergón, clamando la atención de sus compañeros— No soporto más esta pocilga. ¡Necesito un puto cigarro!

—Pues fúmate tus putos gayumbos y cállate —gruñó Barret lanzándole una irritada mirada. Cid siguió paseando por la celda con crispación, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Barret resopló por enésima vez—. No eres el único que no quiere estar aquí encerrado… y en esta compañía.

— ¿No dirás eso por mí? —se volvió el piloto con los brazos en jarras.

—Por ti entre otras cosas —farfulló Barret, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Si dejaras de quejarte todo el puñetero tiempo, esto sería más fácil de llevar…

—Quejarme es lo único que puedo hacer aquí dentro —gruñó Cid— ¡A parte de mear!

Red levantó un segundo la cabeza del suelo por sus gritos, pero volvió a apoyarla con desinterés. Sus ojos rodaron hasta el otro extremo, posándolos sobre el hombre de capa roja, que desde hacía horas parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. Red notó que su postura era más tensa que antes.

— ¿Vincent?

El pelinegro dio señal de oírle al abrir los ojos, aunque no volvió su cabeza inmediatamente. Red no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero necesitaba saber de qué se trataban. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él; Vincent no tuvo más remedio que mirarle entonces de refilón. El cuadrúpedo se sentó frente a él, con las orejas hacia atrás, y le inquirió.

— ¿Crees que es cierto?

—Lo que yo crea no resolverá tus dudas, Nanaki —musitó sin rudeza con su voz de ultratumba—. No conozco lo bastante a Rufus Shinra para saber cuándo miente.

Dirigió sus ojos entonces al inerte gato robot, que lucía sentado y con la cabeza gacha como un muñeco de trapo. Red lo miró también.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —inquirió Nanaki, señalándolo.

—Buscando la verdad. Pero parece que, ciertamente, le cuesta hallarla aquí dentro.

— ¿Tú confías en él?

—Su preocupación parece tan sincera como la nuestra. Y no ganaba nada ocultándonos la evidencia si la sabía. Por lo pronto, creo en su palabra. Sé de primera mano que, si la compañía Shinra quiere encubrir algo, lo hace con celo. Incluso a sus propios miembros.

Red XIII observó a Cait Sith con duda. Él era desconfiado por naturaleza y la condición inicial de espía del muñeco le hacía recelar. Pero creía en el juicio de Vincent y sus palabras eran convincentes. Bajó a cabeza con decaimiento.

—Sé que pensarlo aquí encerrados no aporta nada —musitó por lo bajo. Vincent le miró con interés—… Pero no puedo dejar de planteármelo… Si es verdad… No… No habremos podido despedirnos… No volveremos a verla…

El pelinegro sintió una punzada de lástima. No se le olvidaba que, a pesar de tratar de aparentar mayor edad, Red XIII no era más que un adolescente aún. Alargó la mano y le acarició con suavidad la cabeza, removiendo su cresta con consuelo. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Nanaki murmuró:

—Y Cloud… ¿lo sabrá?

Vincent congeló su mano y su expresión. Llevaba pensando en ello el día entero. Lo último que vio de Cloud fue su desesperación por salvar a Aeris. Las últimas palabras que cruzó con él fueron sobre la viabilidad de hacerlo. Y la expresión que recordaba en su rostro estaba llena de rabia. De ser cierta su muerte… Vincent no quería imaginar el horror por el que estaría pasando. Y ninguno de sus amigos estaría con él para consolarle…

—Red, no creas una sola mentira que salga por la boca del mamón de Rufus Shinra —la voz de Barret llegó hasta ellos, haciéndoles volverse. Su corpulento compañero les miraba con resquemor—. No os dejéis engañar. Aeris está viva.

La rudeza de su voz, por contundente que tratara de sonar, no resultaba en absoluto convincente. Nanaki volvió a buscar los ojos de Vincent de soslayo, pero éste se había arrebujado de nuevo en su capa y miraba al vacío, sin contestar a su pregunta.

—Se está poniendo feo ahí fuera —murmuró Cid para cambiar de tema, mirando por la ventana cómo caía la recia lluvia—. Espero que las chicas estén…

La voz de Cid se vio interrumpida. Los prisioneros giraron sus cabezas todas a una hacia la esquina más apartada de la celda, donde Cait Sith había vuelto de pronto en sí. El gato robot se levantó de golpe y miró a todos con aspecto alarmado.

—Más feo se va a poner aquí dentro, chicos… —musitó con voz inquieta— Un contingente de SOLDADO viene para acá. Rufus Shinra va con ellos.

— ¿Shinra otra vez? —Barret se levantó de su camastro, poniéndose en guardia. El resto hizo lo mismo— ¿Dos veces en el mismo día? ¿Qué quiere ahora?

—No lo sé, no he podido escucharlo, pero pinta mal… Parecía furioso…

Todos cruzaron miradas de inquietud entre sí. Dado que aún desconocían la razón por la que éste había decidido dejar libres a Tifa y Yuffie, no sabían qué esperar de lo que Shinra pretendiera hacer con ellos.

Vincent sintió un escalofrío. Sus ojos miraron el ventanuco y la tormenta del exterior. La temperatura había bajado, pero le daba la sensación de que no se debía sólo a la lluvia. Tenía un mal presentimiento que le había erizado toda la piel, igual que ya lo tuvo el día que se infiltraron en el edificio. Algo malo se tramaba en la mente de Rufus Shinra.

.

En una celda muy distinta a aquella, Cloud descansaba completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a varios pisos bajo sus pies. La ventana de su prisión era lo bastante grande para poder sentarse en su alféizar con las piernas flexionadas, rodeadas por sus brazos, y apoyar la cabeza contra el cristal para notar sobre su frente el frío del exterior y ver la lluvia a través de los regios barrotes.

El cerrojo de la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió la cabeza con intriga, entrecerrando los ojos. Creía haber conseguido librarse de Shinra por hoy, convencido de que el presidente no querría verle ni en pintura después de su discusión de esa mañana, de modo que no imaginaba quién y para qué vendría a buscarle.

—Arriba —ordenó la voz de la silueta oscura que le miraba desde la puerta. Cloud no se inmutó.

— ¿Para qué? —gruñó.

—Ven con nosotros —dictaminó el guardia—. El Presidente lo ordena.

— ¿Y a dónde quiere que vaya? —Cloud no trató de ocultar el fastidio en su voz. Pero la respuesta le dejó tan sorprendido que borró de su cara toda irritación.

—A las celdas de prisioneros.

.

Pasos firmes resonaban por el corredor. Un total de seis pares de pies hacían bramar el suelo con su caminar. Cinco de ellos lucían el característico uniforme de agentes de SOLDADO. Y sólo uno se distinguía en esa comitiva por su atuendo trajeado.

El grupo aguardó mientras el capitán de la escolta sacaba un manojo de llaves y abría la puerta de las dependencias de celdas de larga estancia. Los agentes dejaron paso al presidente Shinra para que ingresara primero. Su semblante expresaba la sobriedad habitual, pero con un extra de frialdad. Ni una sola palabra cruzó el aire mientras, una vez en el vestíbulo, la cohorte rodeaba al presidente en perfecta alineación. Rufus Shinra miró hacia una de las puertas, la única que albergaba prisioneros, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda y talante regio.

—Abridla.

A su orden, tres SOLDADOs se aproximaron a la robusta puerta de metal. Dentro de la celda, los prisioneros se pusieron en guardia, observando cómo aparecían ante ellos los uniformados amenazándoles con sus espadas. Vincent, el último en levantarse, era el más próximo a la puerta. Y esta fortuita circunstancia le valió ser el escogido. Dos agentes le agarraron por la fuerza y, gritando órdenes y advertencias, lo arrastraron al exterior, conteniendo los intentos del resto de AVALANCHA por impedirlo.

Una vez fuera le arrojaron al suelo, gritándole que se pusiera de rodillas. En cuanto levantó la cabeza, Vincent se encontró con una afilada hoja presionándole la garganta. Y su mirada se topó con una presencia distintiva frente a sí. Rufus Shinra le observaba frívolo desde su imponente postura.

—Shinra… —la grave voz de Vincet acompañó su fulminante mirada carmesí— ¿Dónde está Cloud?

—Cómo os gusta preguntar eso… —rezongó el presidente con cansancio— No te molestes, en seguida lo sabrás… —miró a uno de los SOLDADOs y le hizo una seña con la cabeza— Traedle.

Valentine miró de un lado a otro desconcertado, mientras el agente aludido salía de la sala y se internaba por el pasillo. El resto mantuvieron sus armas en ristre. Vincet trató de conservar la calma, a pesar de la tensión que suponía sentir el frío del acero contra su piel y los bramidos de sus compañeros desde la celda. Rufus Shinra mantenía su mirada apartada, aguardando con aspecto contrariado y aburrido, sin prestarle atención. El pistolero de ojos escarlata no aguantó más aquel irritante silencio.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?

—Preferiría que te mantuvieras callado —musitó Shinra ignorando la pregunta y sin mirarle una sola vez—. No eres más que un instrumento de sugestión, así que mantén la boca cerrada, las manos quietas y conservarás la cabeza.

Vincent no pudo añadir nada, antes de que la puerta se abriera. No había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho Shinra, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir a qué venía aquella escena. En cuanto aparecieron en la sala más agentes de SOLDADO… con Cloud entre ellos.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, llenas de desconcierto. Los ojos azules del ex-SOLDADO se abrieron con estupor, igual que los del pistolero.

—Vincent…

— ¡Cloud!

El moreno le miró entre aliviado y confuso, rogando con su mirada una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero en lugar de eso, los ojos de Cloud se volvieron hacia Rufus con un intenso rencor brillando en ellos.

— ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—inquirió entre dientes.

—Tan sólo incentivarte un poco —musitó el presidente con calma—. Dijiste que no tenías _nada_ que pedirme ¿verdad?... Pero yo sigo insistiendo en que sí —ladeó la cabeza con dramatismo para mirarle a los ojos y sonrió—. Tu podrás creerte más listo que yo, Cloud, pero ni por un segundo se te ocurra pensar algo tan ingenuo —su voz sonó siseada, más amenazadora. Y por su expresión, el ex-SOLDADO pareció comprender la naturaleza de tal amenaza.

Shinra volvió su mirada hacia Vincent, clavando en éste sus ojos de hielo. El hombre de capa roja le devolvió una expresión de inquietud. Mientras tanto, Cloud alternaba su asustada mirada de uno a otro.

—No…Rufus… Suéltale…

—Me parece que no has usado las palabras correctas —masculló Shinra con absoluta calma.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Cloud por unos escasos segundos. En ellos, el ex-SOLDADO pudo leer la ignominiosa maldad que emanaba desde el negro corazón de Rufus Shinra. Y supo, con terrible impotencia, cuál iba a ser su siguiente orden antes de que abriera la boca.

—Matadle.

Fin del séptimo capítulo

* * *

><p>Bueeeeno, espero no haberos aburrido demasiado. Si es así, mis disculpas, ya sabéis que podéis dejar vuestras quejas, amenazas de muerte, cartas-bomba y demás opiniones en forma de review. Me interesan mucho, de verdad ^3^ Gracias otra vez a los que ya lo habéis hecho.<p>

Y si he logrado que el final de este capítulo os deje con ganas de saber más, ya sabéis qué hacer. Estad atentos al póximo Jueves~ Bye bye!


	8. El precio de un deseo

Aquí estamos otra vez~ Bueno, como intuyo (_y espero_) que querréis saber cómo acaba la escena que se cortó en el anterior capítulo, no me enrrollaré (_¿...Esto se considera enrollarse? Tal vez sí. Muajajaja..._) Aunque eso sí, tendréis que tragaros un Flash Back antes xD Que la intriga hay que mantenerla un poco, hombre... Pero no pasa nada, es cortito.

Sin más dilación, ¡aquí os dejo con el cap!

* * *

><p><em>Hace una semana.<em>

_Lunes._

_._

_Las sacudidas de su cuerpo eran cada vez más incontrolables. El frío se le colaba hasta los huesos, haciéndole tiritar y castañetear los dientes. Sus brazos, colgando desde las muñecas encadenadas por encima de su cabeza, estaban blancos por la falta de sangre, tanto que apenas los sentía. Quería sentarse… Joder, lo que daría por poder sentarse de una vez. Llevaba horas en esa posición y sólo el dolor de sus muñecas le ayudaba a aguantarse sobre las piernas y a eludir el desmayo. Pues la forma en que le dolía todo el cuerpo era más de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar. _

_Cloud subió la cabeza débilmente para observar sus manos. Las gruesas esposas se le clavaban en la piel, a pesar de mantenerse agarrado a la cadena para tratar de paliar la tirantez. Apretó los dientes conteniendo sus temblores. Aquel castigo duraba ya un día entero… o más. Desde que se le ocurriera pegarle un mordisco a Rufus cuando se confió demasiado con él. Fue impulsivo. Mucho tuvo que suplicar después para que no cumpliera su amenaza de volcar el castigo sobre Tifa, Aeris o Yuffie. Tras ello, el presidente no se había contentado sólo con usar el mando de las esposas… Sino que, además, le había encerrado en aquella gélida celda, desnudo de cintura para arriba, atado bien tirante de los brazos y sin comer ni beber desde el día anterior, para que tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho y agradecerle su benevolencia. Todo eso habría sido casi soportable de no ser por las esposas de Mako, que absorbían su energía a pasos agigantados, dejándole seco y exánime, y al terrible maltrato que su cuerpo acumulaba. Y después de tantas horas, empezaba a costarle esquivar el desfallecimiento…_

_Casi creyó imaginarse el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. No confió en que fuera real hasta que vio aparecer frente a sí a una figura ataviada en uniforme de guardia que acudió a desatar sus grilletes. En cuanto la cadena dejó de sujetarle, Cloud se precipitó sin fuerza suficiente en las piernas. Hubiera medido el suelo de no haberle recogido este individuo. Otro guardia apareció junto al primero, desunieron sus esposas y entre ambos le sostuvieron pasándose los brazos de Cloud sobre sus hombros. El ex-SOLDADO, con extrema debilidad, trató de enfocar a ambos hombres mientras notaba que le arrastraban fuera de la celda._

_— __¿A dónde… me lleváis? —su voz sonó rasposa. Necesitaba agua._

_—__Tranquilo. Ha terminado el castigo —musitó pacíficamente uno de ellos._

_Cloud frunció el ceño, incapaz de creerlo. Le condujeron por el pasillo hasta otra sala mucho más iluminada; tuvo que guiñar los ojos por la impresión. Allí le sentaron con cuidado en el suelo y uno de los guardias le ofreció a beber de una cantimplora. Cloud bebió como si llevara semanas en el desierto, tosiendo después por el ansia. _

_—__Despacio, chico, te vas a ahogar… —le dijo mientras le quitaba la cantimplora. El otro volvió a aparecer y entre ambos le levantaron de nuevo del suelo— Por aquí._

_Cloud frunció el ceño sorprendido al descubrir dónde se encontraba. Parecían los vestuarios de alguno de los cuerpos militares de Shinra. Había taquillas, lavabos, duchas y bancos. Le sentaron en uno de éstos. _

_—__Quítate la ropa._

_Cloud miró con profundo recelo al guardia al oír esa orden. Éste, al notarlo, alzó sendas manos con gesto apaciguador._

_—__Tranquilo… Sólo es una ducha. A no ser que no quieras… _

_Por los dioses que sí la quería… Como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. Si con ello lograba quitarse algo del olor de Rufus Shinra que impregnaba su piel. Eso le hizo pensar algo y miró al agente con el ceño fruncido._

_— __¿Lo ha ordenado el presidente?_

_Éste le devolvió una mirada de circunstancias, poniendo los brazos en jarras, y no contestó. Cloud comprendió, desviando la mirada. Caviló por unos segundos y, finalmente, deicidio confiar y rendirse a esa ducha. Con los brazos algo agarrotados, procedió a desnudarse, soltando algún que otro quejido. Cuando terminó, se puso en pie con esfuerzo. El guardia le sostuvo de un brazo al ver que le costaba._

_— __¿Te tienes en pie? _

_Cloud asintió en silencio. Miró luego sus muñecas, que lucían una esposa cada una, y dirigió los ojos al escolta con interrogación. Éste negó con la cabeza._

_—__Lo siento. Órdenes de arriba. _

_El ex-SOLDADO bufó con despecho, pero se resignó. Al menos, ya no tenía las manos atadas una a la otra. El agente le guio hasta la ducha más cercana, indicándole dónde tenía lo que necesitaba. Luego cerró la mampara y ambos escoltas esperaron fuera. _

_Una vez solo, Cloud apoyó la mano en la blanca pared de azulejos, notándose aún débil. Estaba fría. Y él aún tenía toda la carne de gallina. Buscó con la otra mano la llave del agua caliente y soltó un jadeo en cuando la sintió caerle sobre la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó con sendas manos en la pared mientras dejaba que el agua le empapara. Un indecible alivio se extendió por todo su maltratado cuerpo. _

_Tomó la esponja y el gel que descansaban en la repisa y comenzó a lavarse. Su blanca piel estaba plagada de cardenales y arañazos decientes; el agua caliente acentuó la rojez que se atisbaba bajo los grilletes. Ésta escocía bajo aquel tacto como si se frotara con una lija. Al paso de sus propias manos, le volvió a la mente la sensación de otros dedos recorriéndole. Sintió un desagradable estremecimiento. Y empezó a frotar con la esponja con más fuerza a pesar del escozor, queriendo alejar esa horrible sensación de su cuerpo, arrancársela de piel casi con desesperación. En determinado momento, se detuvo, bajando la cabeza. Y muy despacio, se fue dejando caer hasta sentarse en el suelo de la ducha, apoyándose contra la pared. Y sin poderlo contener, comenzó a sollozar en silencio._

_Nadie podía verle ni oírle ahí dentro. Así que, por esa vez, se permitió a sí mismo liberar toda la rabia, vergüenza y dolor que llevaba días soportando. Se sentía humillado, vapuleado y sometido de la peor forma que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ni aunque pasara horas ahí dentro podría quitarse la sensación de las manos de Rufus en su cuerpo, su lengua, sus dientes y su falo atravesándole, hundiéndose dentro de él y eyaculando en su interior con absoluta libertad. Usándole, tal como se había referido a él ya, "_como a una puta_". Aguantando todo aquello por sus camaradas. Golpeó la pared con el puño, llorando de rabia entre dientes y observó su mano. Esas malditas esposas… Si no fuera por ellas… Cómo le gustaría sentir la garganta de Shinra entre sus dedos, verle suplicar por su vida. Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que aquello no podía durar para siempre. Y cuando se viera libre de sus grilletes… Le haría pagar multiplicado todo ese dolor._

_El agua caliente se llevó parte de su frustrada cólera. Y, física y mentalmente agotado, se fue rindiendo al cansancio que había estado combatiendo durante todas esas horas de castigo. Sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra los azulejos, se dejó vencer al fin por el ansiado descanso, quedándose dormido dentro de la ducha. Horas más tarde, despertaría en una nueva celda, más acogedora que la anterior, sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí. _

_Su nueva prisión no era ya un calabozo, sino una modesta habitación de invitados, con una cama en un rincón, una amplia ventana, un par de muebles sencillos y hasta un baño propio. Si bien no dejaba de ser una jaula para él. Se miró la ropa limpia, consistente en parte de un uniforme de SOLDADO (un jersey sin mangas, pantalones, y botas) y las sempiternas esposas de Mako en sus muñecas, que a partir de entonces quedarían desunidas. Por fin pudo comer algo y saciar su sed. Y con renovadas energías, se propuso recuperar su fuerza. Ese momento de debilidad en la ducha le había demostrado lo cerca que estaba de dejarse quebrar por Shinra. Tenía que tener cuidado o acabaría por rendirse, y con Aeris y los demás encerrados aún, no podía permitírselo. Necesitaba volver a encontrar su fortaleza y resistir, hasta encontrar el modo de escapar todos de allí. _

_Pero no sabía aún lo mucho que le esperaba por sufrir. La paciencia de Rufus Shinra resultaría mucho más tenaz de lo que Cloud pudiera imaginar. Y las jugadas que tenía preparadas para él en su particular juego de ajedrez le llevarían al borde del tablero. Hasta el punto de sacrificar su propio rey… por la vida de un peón._

* * *

><p>—¡NO!<p>

Vincent cerró los ojos con temor por reflejo… pero no ocurrió nada.

Conteniendo la respiración, los abrió de nuevo para descubrir a Cloud contemplando con absoluto terror a Rufus Shinra. Los agentes bloqueaban al ex-SOLDADO con sus espadas, impidiendo su intento de avanzar hacia Vincent. El presidente tenía una mano levantada, deteniendo su previa orden.

Con una sonrisa sagaz, se volvió de nuevo hacia Cloud y le tomó con rudeza del mentón. Éste se tensó y apretó los dientes.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Cloud permaneció callado. Vincent le notó temblar. Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia él un segundo tan sólo; se le notaba muy nervioso. Pero enfocó a Shinra comunicándose con él en susurros, de forma que el pistolero no pudiera oírlo.

—Basta ya… ¿A qué estás jugando?

—A algo que se llama demostrarte quién manda aquí, ya que parece que ha vuelto a olvidársete… —Shinra enarcó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír y apretándole con los dedos. Sus ojos se clavaron dentro del intenso azul de Cloud, perforándole con la mirada.

—Está bien… Me ha quedado claro, ahora suéltale —murmuró el ex-SOLDADO entre dientes.

—Vamos, Cloud… No te burles de mí. Puedes hacerlo mejor —sonrió. Sin soltarle, ladeó despacio la cabeza y acercó sus labios. Al verlo venir, Cloud se apartó. Rufus se detuvo y vio los ojos del ex-SOLDADO dirigirse un instante hacia Valentine con inquietud. Sonrió con malicia, volviendo a buscar su mirada— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró— ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿A estas alturas?

Cloud mantuvo la cabeza ladeada. Era evidente que estaba soportando una terrible presión, sus puños apretados temblaban… y Shinra parecía disfrutar más por momentos. Ninguno de estos gestos pasó desapercibido para Vincent. Ahí estaba pasando algo raro…

Shinra aprovecho la postura de Cloud para acercarse a su oído.

—Te lo dije y te lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta. Yo consigo siempre lo que quiero, estés por la labor de dármelo o no. Así que piensa rápido qué es más importante para ti ahora, tu orgullo o su vida.

Cloud permaneció inmóvil. Respiraba agitadamente por la nariz y sus ojos no hacían más que deambular con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, observando a los SOLDADOs, la espada que amenazaba el cuello de su amigo y cruzándose con los de éste un par de veces. Vincent pudo notar en su brillante azul un profundo miedo.

— ¿No te recuerda esta situación a algo? —la odiosa voz de Rufus volvió a perforar su oído. Cloud cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así lograra acallarle— Y ya sabes cómo acabó… No querrás que se repita, ¿verdad? Si te importa algo su vida… Ya sabes qué hacer.

El ex-SOLDADO sintió una terrible punzada de dolor en el pecho. Claro que lo recordaba… Desde el momento en que entró y vio a Vincent en el suelo un temor atroz le atravesó. La angustia estrangulaba su corazón, que latía desbocado, con sólo imaginar que la historia se repitiera y volviera a ver morir a un amigo ante sus ojos. Y sólo podía pensar en lo ruin que Rufus podía llegar a ser manipulándole de esa manera.

—Suéltale… —gruñó Cloud volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, debatiéndose entre el temor y la cólera.

—No me has entendido… —susurró Rufus negando levemente con la cabeza, antes de volverse hacia los guardias— Una lástima, no sabes jugar. Matadle.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Rufus, espera!

Vincent cerró los ojos al sentir un tirón de pelo y la presión de la hoja aumentar en su garganta, esperando sinceramente un degüello esta vez. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, pero la espada no se deslizó por su cuello. Con el corazón paralizado, volvió a observar a Shinra con una mano elevada, quien a la voz de "Quieto" había hecho detenerse al SOLDADO por segunda vez. Cloud estaba siendo sujetado de los brazos y la nuca por los otros agentes y observaba a Shinra con el terror pintado en el rostro.

— ¿Sí, Cloud?

— ¡Por favor, déjale!

— ¿Es un deseo formal?

— ¡Sí, joder, sí! —bramó histérico Cloud, apretando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

Shinra agitó la mano y el SOLDADO que sostenía a Vincet lo soltó, retirando su espada. Desconcertado, éste enfocó con sus rojos ojos a Cloud, pero el rubio mantenía su cabeza gacha. Parecía… derrotado. No lograba entender qué estaba ocurriendo ahí. Pero lo que vio a continuación, le hizo temer algo realmente perturbador.

Rufus miraba a Cloud con una sonrisa de absoluto deleite. Los SOLDADOs le soltaron cuando el presidente se acercó a él y, tomándole de nuevo del mentón, susurró sólo para ambos, casi juntando sus frentes.

—Que sea la última vez que te haces el listo conmigo. No habrá segunda advertencia. A la próxima, bajaré aquí, le volaré la cabeza a cualquiera de tus amigos y te follaré delante del resto —tiró de él para levantarle más la cabeza, obligándole a que le mirara—. Y te juro que voy a gozarlo como nunca. Así que adelante. Dame una excusa.

Acto seguido y frente a la atónita mirada de Vincent, juntó sus bocas en un abrumador beso. Cloud se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, manteniéndose inmóvil y sin resistirse. Cuando cortó el contacto, Shinra se relamió, le miró un momento plenamente satisfecho y le giró la cara de una sonora bofetada con el revés de la mano. El ex-SOLDADO no hizo el más mínimo gesto de insurrección. Vincent no podía creer que estuviera siendo testigo de semejante sumisión por parte del indomable líder de AVALANCHA. Le contemplaba estupefacto, esperando que le devolviera la mirada… Pero Cloud se la negó. Manteniéndose tan quieto como si ese golpe le hubiera dejado sin vida.

—Bien, se acabó la función —concluyó Shinra—. Todos fuera. Cloud… —reclamó, como quien llama a su perro para que le siga.

Rufus fue el primero en darse la vuelta, saliendo de la sala escoltado por dos SOLDADOs. Los que retenían a Vincent le levantaron del suelo, mientras el resto dirigía a Cloud hacia la salida. Pero Valentine no estuvo dispuesto a dejarle ir aún, no así.

En un momento de descuido, se echó hacia delante y tomó de la muñeca a Cloud. Los guardias vociferaron y sacaron de nuevo sus armas, pero eso no hizo retroceder a Vincent, quien tiró de su amigo sujetándole fuertemente y obligándole a mirarle.

—Cloud… —le reclamó clavando sus ojos color sangre en los imbuidos de Mako del ex-SOLDADO— ¿Qué está pasando?

Por unos segundos, ambos no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse, leyendo el uno los ojos del otro. Vincent percibió que el brazo de Cloud temblaba, le notó débil, y recayó en la gruesa pulsera que brillaba con un extraño fulgor. Podía sentirle el pulso incluso a través de sus guantes de cuero. El rubio le miró con la boca entreabierta. Valentine notó que quería responderle, pero parecía incapaz de encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Se le veía angustiado, inquieto… Algo le martirizaba; nunca le había visto así. Parecía… aterrorizado.

— ¿Es cierto lo de Aeris?

No tenía más que ese momento para hacerle a Cloud todas las preguntas que tuviera, así que no perdió la oportunidad. En seguida leyó en la expresión del rubio la respuesta que más temía. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos… y al instante siguiente bajó la mirada con profunda aflicción. No debía de imaginar que ellos lo supieran. Vincent aguardó sin soltarle, esperando de todos modos a que se lo confirmara con palabras… Pero la contestación de Cloud le dejó con más dudas que respuestas.

—Saldréis de aquí pronto, te lo prometo…

— ¿Qué?... Cloud…

Tiró de su brazo demandando su mirada, pero uno de los guardias, cansado, le golpeó en el costado haciéndole soltar a su amigo y encogerse de dolor con un quejido.

— ¡Vincent! — Cloud saltó entonces, furioso. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, recibió el culetazo de una de las espadas directamente en la boca del estómago, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo— ¡Agh…!

Otra señal para Valentine de que algo andaba mal. En circunstancias normales, ese golpe no habría supuesto nada para Cloud. Esa debilidad, esa falta total de lucha… No eran propias de él. Algo le habían hecho. Pero no pudo volver a insistir. Los SOLDADOs terminaron de separarles, arrojando a Vincent de nuevo a la celda con rudeza y llevándose a Cloud a rastras. Una vez reunidos, sus compañeros acudieron velozmente hacia él.

—Vincent, ¿qué ha pasado ahí fuera? —Barret le puso una mano en el hombro mientras el hombre de la capa roja trataba de ponerse en pie con dolor.

—Estaba Cloud ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Red XIII le miró exaltado.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, Vincent giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la celda, donde se escuchaban los sistemas de cierre enclaustrándolos de nuevo. Aún podía ver los ojos angustiados de Cloud, su apocamiento…

Y… Aquel desconcertante beso. ¿Qué había significado aquello? ¿Un simple gesto de burla por parte de Shinra o…?

—No lo sé…—contestó simplemente ante las intrigadas miradas de todos y callándose lo que acababa de ver—… No lo sé.

.

Shinra arrojó a Cloud con fiereza al interior de la pequeña habitación. El ex-SOLDADO trastabilló y se apoyó en la cama, agachando la cabeza entre los brazos. Miró hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo, observando cómo Rufus cerraba de un portazo, dejándolos a ambos a solas en el cuarto. Cloud sintió un escalofrío al ver que comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

El presidente llegó hasta él y le agarró con rudeza de la nuca, empujándole contra la cama y colocándose tras él. Cloud posó sendas manos en el colchón, sosteniéndose.

—Vamos a ver… Si las cosas han quedado claras ya —siseó Shinra sobre su hombro.

Cloud cerró los ojos y se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras le notaba maniobrar a su espalda. Con las rodillas, le separó las piernas, colándose entre ellas. Cloud contuvo un gemido de la impresión. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Notaba el corazón latirle desaforado de puro nerviosismo. Pero permaneció sumiso y sin resistirse. Ese era el precio por la vida de Vincent… Y lo asumiría.

— ¿Te has creído que podías burlarte de mí? ¿Eh? —continuó Rufus. Desabrochó hábilmente los pantalones de Cloud con una mano y, de un tirón, bajó éstos y la ropa interior hasta sus rodillas— Me obedecerás — Juntó su entrepierna a las nalgas desnudas del ex-SOLDADO. Cloud apretó los labios—… O te juro por lo que te sea más sagrado que ninguno de tus amigos volverá a ver jamás la luz del sol.

Cloud respiraba forzosamente entre temblores mientras, sin decir una palabra, aguardaba sintiendo tras de sí cómo Rufus sacaba su miembro. El ex-SOLDADO se tensó notablemente. Shinra le agarró más fuerte de la nuca y le empujó hacia delante y hacia abajo, colocándole la columna en horizontal; Cloud hizo fuerza con los brazos para que no le derribara sobre la cama. Su inquietud se hizo más evidente cuando Rufus colocó la cabeza de su sexo contra su entrada. El presidente se detuvo un momento, inclinándose sobre la espalda de Cloud para susurrar en su oído:

— ¿Cómo dijiste… esta mañana? —movió los dedos sobre su nuca para agarrarle más fuerte. Cloud apretó los dientes al sentir cómo se los clavaba entre los tendones— Algo sobre… Dónde _no_ iba a meter la polla. ¿Verdad? —siseó con venenosa burla.

La respiración del ex-SOLDADO se aceleró, notándose histérica a pesar de su afán por controlarse. Rufus se acercó más a su oreja, recargando el peso sobre el cuerpo de Cloud.

—Me parece que te equivocaste, amigo.

Acto seguido le penetró de una estocada. Cloud arqueó la espalda y abrió desorbitadamente los ojos ante la sacudida de intenso dolor que le atravesó. Cerró las mandíbulas tan fuerte para no gritar que sintió sus dientes crujir. Shinra le obligó a inclinarse de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras éste se erguía tras él y comenzaba a embestirle salvajemente, aferrando su cadera con la mano libre. Por cada acometida le empujaba contra el mueble, haciendo temblar sus brazos y piernas hasta que los primeros no pudieron más y acabó derribado sobre las sábanas. Rufus se arrodilló entonces, obligándole a hacer lo mismo y continuó sus acometidas rodeándole con un brazo la cintura, cerniéndose sobre él más y más.

Cloud aferraba las sábanas con las manos, dejándose blancos los nudillos. Rufus le embestía desde abajo, levantándole la pelvis en cada penetración y gimiendo ahogadamente tras él. La cama crujía bajo sus empujones. El presidente soltó su nuca y levantó el jersey de Cloud hasta las escápulas, dejando a la vista toda su espalda para lanzarse a atacarla con mordiscos y fogosos besos. Sus penetraciones cada vez más profundas terminaron por hacer gemir a Cloud de dolor.

— ¡Aah…! —al escucharse, se cubrió inmediatamente la boca con una mano. Pero Shinra se la quitó al instante.

—De eso nada —jadeó mientras le retorcía el brazo sobre la columna, sujetándoselo ahí—. Vamos… Gime para mí, Cloud…

Éste arqueó la espalda por aquella postura, apretando de nuevo los dientes. Rufus no encontró difícil el arrancarle aquellos gemidos a la fuerza; en cuanto intensificó el ímpetu de sus embestidas.

— ¡Ah!… ¡Agh!... ¡Ah…!

El ex-SOLDADO cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el dolor se escapaba por su boca. Rufus no tuvo contemplaciones. Le poseyó violentamente, de una manera completamente opuesta a la noche anterior. Era como si de repente fuese otra persona, gozando de ver al joven retorcerse de dolor bajo él y disfrutando de tomarle por la fuerza. Justo lo contrario a lo que demandaba tan sólo unas horas atrás.

Cloud iba perdiendo fuerza por momentos. Las rodillas le temblaban y no podían sostener su peso. Cada vez que se vencía un poco hacia abajo, Rufus le levantaba de nuevo tirando de sus caderas hacia arriba y retomando unas embestidas más hondas. El ex-SOLDADO acabó mordiendo las sábanas para resistir el dolor. En un momento determinado, Rufus pareció cansarse de esa situación y salió de él. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, tiró del brazo que aún sujetaba en su espalda para darle la vuelta sobre el borde la cama, clavándole éste en las vértebras. Le empujó para subirle más al colchón y le liberó con urgencia una pierna del pantalón para poder separárselas, volviendo a introducirse en él con un ronco gemido. Cloud gritó a pleno pulmón echando atrás la cabeza.

— ¡Gh… Aaaah!

Shinra le inmovilizó sendas manos agarrándole de las muñecas y clavándoselas con las suyas a la cama, a la altura de los hombros. Al haberle tumbado sobre el estrecho colchón transversalmente, la cabeza de Cloud golpeaba contra la pared por cada embestida. Pero nada hizo detenerse al impaciente Rufus. El ex-SOLDADO no recordaba haberle visto tan ansioso, tan apremiante y bruto con él. Solía mantener una cierta calma dentro de su enardecida manera de tomarle. La forma en que le sometía ahora era furiosa.

— ¡Ah… ah… ah…! —los gemidos de Shinra se fueron volviendo más urgentes y sus penetraciones aceleradas, hundiendo a Cloud en la cama con su peso apoyado sobre las muñecas del joven.

Pasó a embestirle con furor, golpeando su pelvis contra la del contrario de un modo casi frenético, haciéndole gritar por cada golpe que clavaba en su interior. Dobló los codos y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Cloud, trazando un arco con la espalda para hacer más potentes esas embestidas, casi tocando su pecho con el propio y jadeando sobre su hombro. Hasta que, finalmente, con unas cuantas y frenéticas estocadas y un profundo gemido, alcanzó el orgasmo dentro de él.

Se quedó inmóvil, jadeando copiosamente casi echado sobre Cloud. También el pecho de éste subía y bajaba de agotamiento, pero sus gemidos de dolor aún no habían cesado. Shinra se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse antes de erguirse un poco, con la cabeza gacha aún y el flequillo cayéndole frente a los ojos. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia Cloud, el helador azul de sus ojos atravesó los del ex-SOLDADO. Cloud le devolvió la suya temblorosa y con lágrimas. Durante unos instantes, se miraron a los ojos. Pero ninguna palabra cruzó el aire.

Shinra finalmente se levantó con esfuerzo, como si el cuerpo le pesara el doble que antes. Soltó las muñecas de Cloud y salió de él, dejando que su cuerpo colgara del borde de la cama con las fuerzas robadas. Éste siguió lanzando leves quejidos entre jadeos. Sentía su interior arder y no podía mover un músculo por temor a incrementar aquellos pinchazos.

También respirando forzosamente, Rufus le dio la espalda y se arregló la ropa despacio. Parecía no decidirse exactamente a qué hacer a continuación. Cuando terminó, se pasó unos segundos de pie, rodando la mirada por la habitación mientras recuperaba el aliento. Fue a mirar a Cloud de reojo… Pero cambió de opinión. Y sin decir una palabra, cruzó la sala y salió por la puerta cerrando bruscamente tras de sí.

Cloud resbaló hasta el suelo, sentándose con agudo dolor. Se dejó caer de lateral y quedó tendido en el piso, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo sin dejar de temblar. Con sus últimas fuerzas, miró hacia la puerta por la que Shinra acababa de salir, fulminándola con un intenso odio, y escupió lleno de rabia.

Al otro lado de la pared, se escuchó un sonido contundente. Como si alguien hubiera pegado una furibunda patada.

.

Fin del octavo capítulo

* * *

><p>¿Quién apostaba por la muerte de Vincent...? Naaa, no soy tan cruel. O tal vez sí... ¬¬3 Queda mucho fanfic todavía.<p>

Este Rufus, cómo las gasta... Aunque parece que esta vez, no ha ganado la jugada como más le gustaría. Conociéndole, algo hará para remediar ese mal sabor de boca que se le ha quedado. No os perdáis el siguiente cap, que empezará a cocerse algo que no os querréis perder~ (_o muchas flores me estoy tirando ya y no os importa un carajo xD_)

Un millón de gracias otra vez a los que leéis y seguís cada semana esta pseudo cosa, y un acuchón rompe-costillas a los que además lo comentáis. Vuestros reviews son como aire para mí *3* Sin ellos, "Jaque al Rey" habría muerto hace semanas. Gracias por mantenerlo con vida ^v^ Agradecimientos especiales esta semana a ReijaZ por su encantador interés, a EloraP por no fallarme un sólo review por capítulo y a mi Guest anónimo que, aunque sin cuenta, también me comenta todas las semanas xD Me alegro que no se te hiciera aburrido, espero que este tampoco y que sigas deseando leer más :D Y a los que aún no habéis comentado, ¿qué esperáis? ¡Quiero saber vuestras opiniones! Qué cruza por esas cabezas cuando leéis esto, qué os gustaría que pasara, qué os molesta u os falta, cuál es la receta de los cupcakes de melón, etc. ¡Mandádmelo!

Un beso enorme, hasta el próximo jueves~ ^3^/


	9. Desafío y Contraataque

Guten Nacht, queridos lectores ^^ Aquí viene un capitulillo nuevo que espero os ponga los dientes largos para los siguientes ¬¬3

En este día del padre, le dedico el capítulo a un padrazo de FFVII... ¡El profesor Hojo! xD Sí, bueno, puede que no lo sea, pero es el único padre que saldrá en este episodio. ¡Disfrutadlo! Nos leemos abajo~

* * *

><p>Dos días pasaron sin que los ojos de Rufus y los de Cloud volvieran a cruzarse. Desde la escena en las celdas de prisioneros y el posterior encuentro en la de Cloud, Shinra no se había vuelto a acercar al ex-SOLDADO. Y esto era algo nuevo. Pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo su prisionero, no había pasado un solo día sin verle aparecer. Solía ser hacia la noche; otros días incluso dos veces… Pero que culminara la jornada y no le hubiera hecho llamar a su despacho, a su habitación, o sin que bajara él mismo a visitarle a la suya, era innovador. Cloud podría agradecerlo más o menos, pero estaba convencido de que aquello sólo duraría unas horas más. Podía imaginar que Shinra sólo se estaba tomando un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Pues el ex-SOLDADO conocía la razón por la que no había acudido de nuevo a él en más de veinticuatro horas. Lo sabía desde que le vio marcharse con aquella acritud de su celda, después de violarle tan furiosamente.<p>

Porque eso no era lo que Rufus había querido.

Varios pisos más arriba, otra mente atribulada libraba su propia batalla de pensamientos. Encerrado en su despacho, sentado desde hacía horas frente a su tablero de ajedrez para ayudarse a pensar, Rufus trataba de poner en orden las piezas de su rompecabezas. Había retrocedido una casilla en el tablero y ahora buscaba cómo volver a donde estaba, al momento del juego en que se sintió poderoso… Cuando tenía todo bajo control y parecía encajar en sus planes.

Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le había hecho perder: La furia, el enfado, el sentir que de pronto algo se escapaba a su potestad. Esa mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Cloud cuando se negó a seguir sus normas, le había hecho enfurecer como nunca. Descubrir que no le tenía tan atado como él pensaba. Y ese arrebato al final le había costado perderse a sí mismo. Había vuelto a usar la fuerza para conseguir lo que quería de él y el mal sabor de boca que le dejó le hacía sentir que no había merecido la pena esa amarga victoria.

Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá con un suspiro y rememoró aquella otra noche en su habitación, la de hacía tres días. Ese encuentro tan distinto a los demás… La disposición de Cloud, sus manos recorriéndole con caricias, sus besos por todo el cuerpo y esos gemidos tan deliciosos que salían de la boca del ex-SOLDADO y que Rufus juró que llegaron a delatar placer. Un cosquilleo le recorrió al recordar su voz. Aún tenía escalofríos cuando pensaba en esa noche. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y evocó su nombre en un susurro. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y llevó inconscientemente la mano hasta su entrepierna, acariciándola por encima del pantalón. Ya estaba excitándose otra vez. Cómo le deseaba…

Abrió los ojos y enfocó el techo con aire desanimado. Si quería volver a llevar a Cloud hasta un estado como el de esa noche, tendría que jugar muy bien sus piezas. Después del último trato al que le había sometido, intuía que el ex-SOLDADO estaría muy poco participativo.

Un hilo de pensamientos en particular condujo la memoria de Rufus hasta cierto elemento que creía olvidado. Lánguidamente, ladeó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada el mueble bar de su despacho. Entrecerró los ojos observando la puerta del pequeño mueble como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada y enfocar en su interior el objeto en el que estaba pensando. Ahí dentro… Sí, ahí lo había metido. No se había decidido aún a usarlo, pero lo mantenía conservado. Creyó que no le haría falta. Y hasta ese momento, su opinión no había cambiado. Pero… quizás había llegado la hora de valerse de cierta ayuda extra.

No tenía por qué ser malo…

* * *

><p><em>Hace una semana.<em>

_Martes. _

_._

_Los muelles de la cama crujían bajo su peso, el cabecero se agitaba al ritmo de las sacudidas de los dos cuerpos. El sonido de las cadenas acompañaba cada una de las embestidas, cada vez más enérgicas, del que se encontraba encima. _

_Cloud resistía en precario silencio. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, mantenía cerrados los ojos y apretadas las mandíbulas, denotando su dolor solamente a través de las manos con las que aferraba firmemente las cadenas de sus muñecas. A parte de eso, no ejercía ninguna resistencia. El día que se cumplía una semana de su cautiverio, tumbado bocarriba sobre la cama de su celda y atado al cabecero, ofrecía completamente su cuerpo a Shinra, con las piernas separadas dejándose penetrar una y otra vez. Era una tarea ardua y muy difícil mantener la concentración y dominar su cuerpo para no gritar, no revolverse, no patalear. Pero se lo había propuesto. Y parecía que, poco a poco, su extraño plan daba frutos._

_Rufus había acogido de muy buena gana su inesperada actitud, convencido de que, tras el intenso castigo sufrido, Cloud había aprendido al fin a respetarle y a sentir algún temor hacia él. Sólo por precaución, le mantuvo encadenado al cabecero, para poder disfrutar mejor de él sin tener que preocuparse. Pero al cabo de un rato, aquella absoluta falta de reacciones comenzaba a serle aburrida, delatando el objetivo de Cloud. Ni aunque se echara más sobre su cuerpo, mordiera su piel desnuda, lamiera su cuello o incluso le penetrara más fuerte… Era como si para Strife no ocurriera nada a su alrededor. Podía discernir en su cuerpo un amago de dolor o un leve respingo, pero el ex-SOLDADO en seguida controlaba sus reacciones para hacerle ver no le afectaba lo suficiente. Y Shinra estaba empezando a frustrarse. _

_Algo andaba mal. Esa actitud, esa sumisión tan absoluta… No era Cloud. No era nada. _

_—__Arg… —lanzando un gruñido irritado, Rufus salió de él, notándose perder el entusiasmo— Es como hacerlo con un cadáver…_

_Se apartó de Cloud con aversión y se levantó de la cama, subiéndose los pantalones. El ex-SOLDADO abrió los ojos despacio y comprobó que la erección de Rufus había disminuido considerablemente. Una discreta sonrisa de victoria acudió a su rostro. Lentamente, conteniendo los quejidos, tiró de sus cadenas para incorporarse un poco en la cama, recogiendo las piernas para sentarse contra el cabecero. Se notaba terriblemente dolorido, pero aquello no lograría empañar su triunfo._

_—__A lo mejor deberías probarlo —murmuró por lo bajo, sin esperar que le oyera, mientras buscaba una postura cómoda para sentarse—. Sería el único dispuesto a acostarse contigo…_

_Se oyó chasquido y un ardiente dolor sacudió su mejilla, haciéndole girar la cara a un lado. El azote fue tan brusco que se golpeó la cabeza contra el cabecero. Abrió los ojos y enfocó a Rufus, de pie junto a él, a medio vestir y con la mano levantaba. Acaba de atizarle una bofetada tan rápida que ni la había visto venir. Pero, para frustración de Shinra, Cloud desvió la mirada con una socarrona sonrisa. _

_—__Ja… Oh, vaya… ¿El gran Rufus Shinra se deja ofender por escoria como yo?_

_Le dirigió al presidente una mirada agotada pero sagaz. Rufus le devolvió una cargada de tirria. Tamaña insolencia habría culminado normalmente con una descarga de Mako. Sin embargo, se limitó a frotarse el dorso de la mano, aparentemente dolorido, mientras recuperaba un semblante más autoritario. _

_—__No tolero las faltas de respeto —se justificó firmemente antes de darle la espada._

_—__No, eso no ha sido una falta de respeto… —replicó Cloud. No podría atacar a Rufus físicamente sin poner en peligro a sus compañeros, pero sí con palabras. Y juzgando lo vulnerable que estaba el orgullo de Shinra en ese instante, no pudo frenarse. Se apoyó en la almohada y le acribilló desde ahí con la mirada— Es sincero desprecio. No puedo faltarte al respeto, porque no te tengo ninguno. _

_Rufus trató de fingir que estaba por encima de sus ofensas y no se dejaba ofender por sus palabras, continuando de espaldas a él. Pero Cloud notó la tensión en su cuerpo. _

_—__Eso no me hace sentir especial, supongo —murmuró el presidente mientras se vestía, aparentando indiferencia—. Dudo que le tengas respeto a nadie._

_—__Te equivocas —Cloud continuó. Jadeaba aún por el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo, pero eso no le impedía seguir arremetiendo contra el orgullo herido de Rufus. Y hablando con una tranquilidad tal como si no viera el peligro en su osadía—. Admiro a quien lo merece. Incluso a hijos de puta mayores que tú. _

_Tal vez estaba pecando de falta de cautela, pero eran el odio y la victoria los que empujaban su lengua. Temblaba, deseoso de decirle mucho más, pero tanteando su suerte con cuidado. Una palabra de más, una insolencia demasiado grave y lo pagaría caro… Tanto él como los suyos. Abrochándose los botones de la camisa, Shinra le miró por encima del hombro con una ceja alzada con vanidad. _

_— __¿Cómo Sephiroth, por ejemplo? _

_—__Desde luego —se burló el ex-SOLDADO, clavándole la mirada. Shinra no la despegó de él esta vez—. Sephiroth al menos sabe tocarme las pelotas. Tú ni eso. _

_El presidente le fulminó con sus orbes heladores, con los dedos aún a medio abrochar el botón de una manga. Cloud aguardó en tensión, sin ablandar su mirada desafiante. Se la sostuvieron mutuamente por unos segundos. Finalmente, Rufus desvió la suya con desinterés y terminó de cerrarse la camisa. Por un momento, pareció que había tenido suficiente y abandonaría la habitación. Pero mientras pasaba al lado de la cama, súbitamente se lanzó sobre Cloud, abalanzando su mano hacia la entrepierna desnuda del ex-SOLDADO y agarró con fuerza sus testículos._

_— __¡Agh…! —Cloud tiró de las cadenas de sus manos al echarse hacia delante, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo por la impresión y el dolor._

_Rufus no le soltó, mirándole impertérrito con una siniestra expresión. Aguardó unos segundos sin decir nada, mientras veía a Cloud temblar y quejarse sin poder apartar esa mano que le apretaba con saña. No usó el controlador de las esposas. Aquello era una demostración de poder para enseñarle que no siempre requería de éste para castigarle; con sus propias manos podía dominarle. El ex-SOLDADO terminó cerrando los dientes, conteniendo los gemidos de dolor que pujaban por salir de su boca. Serio e indolente, Shinra buscó sus ojos acercando su rostro al contrario._

_—__Ya veremos —susurró con una tranquila y peligrosa voz, acompañada de los resoplidos de Cloud. Rufus se acercó más, echándole el aliento al hablar—… si no acabas pidiéndome que te lo haga más fuerte. _

_Cloud apretó los ojos y los dientes, aguantando la presión de los dedos de Shinra cerrados en torno a sus genitales. Las cadenas temblaban ante la tensión de sus brazos. Cuando logró sobreponerse por un instante, taladró a Rufus con el Mako de sus ojos destilando un profundo odio._

_—__Ni en tus mejores sueños —siseó._

_No pareció afectarle esa réplica. Los ojos de Shinra volvían a mostrar una vanidad desorbitada, aparentemente con su orgullo restaurado. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos más hasta que éste se decidiera a soltarle bruscamente, permitiendo a Cloud al fin respirar. El presidente se alejó, recogiendo su chaqueta para salir de la habitación. El ex-SOLDADO jadeó, recostándose de nuevo en la cama. Pero la voz de Rufus reclamó su atención una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta._

_—__Piensa en lo que te digo siempre, Cloud. Hasta ahora, no he fallado. _

_Éste contuvo las ganas de gritarle una retahíla de insultos antes de que se fuera. Se mordió la lengua, apoyando dolorido la cabeza entre sus manos encadenadas. Un estremecimiento le atravesó sin pretenderlo. Pues no podía negar que había verdad en esa aseveración._

"Rufus Shinra siempre consigue lo que quiere."

.

_La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y una enfurecida figura irrumpió. El hombre que se mantenía encorvado sobre la hoja de datos no se inmutó demasiado. Sólo una persona se atrevería a invadir así sus dominios. Le bastó observar por el rabillo del ojo para confirmar su intuición, esbozando una sonrisa torcida después. Quién iba a ser, sino el amo y señor de todo aquello. _

_—__Buenas tardes, señor presidente —saludó Hojo con su hilarante voz. _

_El aludido no contestó. El profesor le notó resoplar furibundo mientras atravesaba el laboratorio hacia ningún punto en concreto. _

_— __¿Algún problema? —preguntó perspicaz. No dejó de atender sus quehaceres mientras le inquiría, prestando atención a la jaula que tenía frente a sus ojos y la carpeta que portaba en sus manos— ¿No funcionan bien esas pulseras que fabriqué para usted? _

_Shinra no respondió. Había dejado su deambular para acercarse a él, a la cómoda distancia de unos tres metros, y le observaba en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada fría. Típica en él. Pero Hojo pudo percibir una tensión en el presidente mayor a la habitual._

_—__Agradézcale a ese invento el dominio que tiene sobre él —continuó el profesor despreocupadamente—. De otra forma, le resultaría totalmente imposible controlarle así. Cualquier fuerza que tratara de ejercer sobre Strife, éste la quintuplicaría. No se puede dominar a un SOLDADO por la fuerza…_

_—__No es ese el problema que tengo ahora —interrumpió Rufus Shinra con impaciencia. Nunca le agradaba acercarse hasta ahí y tener que lidiar con el repulsivo científico. De modo que cuanto antes solventara su inconveniente, antes podría marcharse. _

_—__Oh… Entiendo —una desagradable sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Hojo. Colgó la carpeta en la puerta de la jaula que examinaba—. Creo saber cuál es…_

_Rufus frunció el ceño, intrigado. Le observó dirigirse hasta un armarito, de los muchos que adornaban las paredes del laboratorio. Con sus huesudos y blancos dedos, Hojo extrajo de él un pequeño objeto que mostró al presidente, girándose al fin hacia él._

_— __¿Qué le parece esto? —sujetándola entre los dedos corazón y pulgar, le enseñó una diminuta ampolla que contenía un líquido rosáceo. Shinra lo miró indiferente. _

_—__No me parece nada. ¿Qué es?_

_—__Mi suero mágico —se sonrió el profesor con orgullo. Un brillo siniestro incidió en el cristal de sus gafas con un oportuno efecto. Su figura encorvada se aproximó más hacia el presidente para que observara mejor el recipiente—. Las inseminaciones artificiales son muy costosas y requieren de un tiempo del que no dispongo. Esto me facilita las cosas. Me ayuda a fomentar la… "monta natural"._

_Rufus ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja, suspicaz. Un asomo de escepticismo cruzó sus ojos. _

_—__O sea, un afrodisíaco… —murmuró con menosprecio. _

_—__Nada más lejos, por favor —replicó Hojo ofendido, encerrando la ampolla en su puño—. Un afrodisíaco es lo que usaría un pobre desgraciado con disfunción eréctil para poder satisfacer a su mujer. No, esto es otra cosa… es el pentotal sódico de los afrodisíacos._

_El presidente frunció el ceño, no estando del todo seguro de lo que quería decir, mientras Hojo le sonreía sagaz, jactándose de saber algo que él no. Rufus pareció empezar a interesarse._

_— __¿Qué tiene de especial?_

_—__Este pequeño crea un efecto en el cuerpo tan potente que incide sobre el centro del control de la voluntad del cerebro —el profesor volvió a sacar el frasco y a mostrarlo a la luz, mientras acortaba a pasos lentos la distancia entre los dos, mirando el líquido como si se tratara de algo prodigioso—. Produce un deseo sexual tal, que el sujeto no puede desistir hasta verlo satisfecho. Con lo que sea que tenga delante —murmuró soltando una leve risa divertida. Miró a Shinra a los ojos con soberbia—. Por darle una cifra, he obtenido un cien por cien de éxito usándolo. Nada se le resiste. _

_Rufus parecía debatir la idea en su cabeza. Sus ojos azules examinaban el pequeño recipiente con intriga. _

_— __¿Es muy potente?_

_—__Increíblemente potente —afirmó Hojo sin atisbo de duda—. Requiere una dosis mínima para hacer efecto y se absorbe muy rápido._

_— __¿Y no es peligroso? —el presidente entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado._

_—__En absoluto. A excepción de sobredosis, como todo —el científico volvió a alzar la ampolla a la luz y a evaluarla algo abstraído—. Tal como se suele decir en química: "todo es veneno, la diferencia está en la dosis"._

_Una nueva expresión se mostró en el rostro de Shinra, aparentemente evaluando esa idea con más convicción a cada palabra que Hojo decía. _

_— __¿Cuánto tendría que darle? _

_—__Cero coma cero dos mililitros por kilo. En el caso de Strife, calculo que uno y medio, aproximadamente —midió el científico velozmente—. Tenga cuidado de no inyectárselo usted, no creo que quiera verse perder el control en la medida en que esto lo logra. _

_Shinra alargó una mano solicitando el objeto. Hojo lo depositó en su palma, permitiendo que lo examinara. El brillo rosado del suero se reflejó en los agudos ojos de Rufus mientras lo observaba. El profesor percibió esa mirada artera y juzgó oportuno darle un par de directrices más. _

_—__Sé que no está en su naturaleza aceptar consejos u órdenes, pero hágame caso —invitó cordialmente—. Dele la dosis que le digo y juzgue por los resultados. Le aseguro que quedará fascinado. _

_Poco más parecía ser ya necesario para convencer al cabeza de la compañía, a juzgar por la manera en que tanteaba el pequeño frasquito. Hojo sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo y le dejó con sus cavilaciones, dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo. _

_—__Otra cosa —recordó por el camino. Rufus dirigió la mirada hacia el científico, quien ahora le daba la espalda, hablándole al mismo tiempo que examinaba una montaña de papeles—. Podría tener problemas si no afianza su papel dominante sobre él con prontitud tras la administración. Siendo otro macho, podría intentar someterle. Y no creo que eso sea lo que está buscando —terminó con una sonrisa burlona._

_—__Me las apañaré —masculló Shinra fríamente, algo molesto por el grafismo del profesor a la hora de hablar._

_—__Bueno, el estímulo visual suele ayudar… —murmuró Hojo distraído. Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, vio que el presidente le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender. El científico suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras buscaba un equivalente en jerga más "mundana"— Veamos… Si ha sido usted quien le ha montado todas las veces anteriores, quizás lo busque en primer lugar. Aunque nunca se sabe. _

_Rufus prefirió no haber preguntado. Aquel individuo hablaba de todo el mundo como si se trataran de cobayas de laboratorio. Suspiró, desviando la mirada. "Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí metido, Hojo", pensó para sí._

_—__Gracias profesor —musitó; éste asintió con la cabeza. Guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Hojo le detuvo._

_—__Ah, y una cosa más —le llamó sin girarse. Ya estaba enfrascado en los múltiples papeles de su mesa—. Si pudiera pedirle un favor, me sería de gran utilidad que me aportara datos sobre el resultado. _

_Científicos obsesionados, pensó Shinra para sí. Siempre pensando en los datos. _

_—__Claro —contestó. No le suponía ningún trauma—. Gracias, Hojo._

_—__A usted, presidente. Es quien lo paga… _

_Con una sensación muy diferente a la que tenía cuando entró, Rufus se dispuso a salir del laboratorio. Pero cuando tenía ya la mano en el picaporte, de nuevo la aguda voz del investigador interrumpió su avance. _

_—__Me sorprende… —le oyó murmurar con languidez. Su tono de voz era distinto ahora. Más sagaz, más intrigado— Usted podría tener a quién quisiera. No sólo es el amo y señor de aquí a Wutai y está podrido en dinero… Sino que además es joven y bien parecido. Con chasquear los dedos tendría una cola de interesados detrás de usted donde elegir. Vale, sí, el chico es una belleza, hay que reconocerlo, pero…_

_Hojo se detuvo un momento, levantando la mirada de su mesa para enfocarle, sinceramente interesado._

_— __¿Por qué recurrir a esto? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?_

_Sin soltar la puerta, Rufus encaró al infame científico. Sus ojos volvían a ser los fríos témpanos que todo el mundo asociaba a su imagen. _

_—__Precisamente. Porque es _él_ al que quiero._

* * *

><p>Rufus alzó ante sus ojos la diminuta ampolla, sostenida a la luz entre su índice y pulgar. El color rosáceo del misterioso líquido indició sobre el azul de su iris. El pequeño frasco seguía conteniendo el mismo volumen que cuando el profesor se lo otorgó. Sólo había intentado probarlo una vez, fallidamente, y ninguna más hasta ese momento.<p>

Cuando entró hacía una semana al laboratorio de Hojo estaba furioso, indignado, y la idea de obligar a Cloud a expresar un deseo incontrolable hacia él le sedujo enormemente. Pero tiempo después, empezó a albergar dudas. Se debatía con un conflicto interno. Tener que recurrir a esa cosa para estimular al terco ex-SOLDADO lo consideraba un insulto a su propia hombría. Era como reconocer que él no era capaz de lograrlo sin la ayuda de una droga. Pero aunque lo había intentado… no tuvo éxito hasta la noche de hacía tres días. Esa noche… Pudo ver la excitación en los intensos ojos de Cloud, el ardor recorriendo todo su cuerpo y el placer impregnando su voz. Y estaba seguro que, de haber seguido un poco más, habría alcanzado el clímax.

Rufus rodeó el pequeño recipiente con los dedos, guardándolo en su mano. Ansiaba volver a ver esa imagen. Pero sabía bien que en ese instante la tensión entre ellos le impediría siquiera planteárselo. Cloud no se excitaría para él, jamás. Antes moriría. Era el momento de usar un pequeño incentivo…

.

Fin del noveno capítulo.

* * *

><p>Uuuuh~ Algo se está cociendo... n3n Perdón por un capítulo más corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero esto es sólo la antesala. Ya veremos qué pasará con el tema y qué pasó, pues ha quedado insinuado que Rufus intentó probar ya la pocimita del amor xD ¡No os lo perdáis, que se avecina algo gordo!<p>

Dos millones trescientas mil cuatrocientas doce gracias a todos los que leéis y a mis reviwantes asiduos, ¡os quiero! ^3^/ Y a los que aún no sois asiduos, ya sabéis: por fa plis, mandadme vuestras sugerencias, amenazas, recetas, diagramas, virus o lo que queráis, ¡no puedo vivir sin vuestras opiniones, ni ese fic tampoco! \o0o/ Ayudadlo a mantenerse con vida.

¡Besazos! Nos leemos~


	10. Intento Fallido

Buenas tardes de Jueves, adorados lectores~ Vamos sin más dilación con el capítulo número 10 (_¡Yuhu, primera cifra doble!_) Que disfrutéis de la lectura~

* * *

><p>Las paredes de la habitación parecían cerrarse en torno a Cloud. Tenía la sensación de que se volvía más pequeña con cada hora que pasaba. Hacía tiempo que no le ocurría eso… Desde que perdió la fuerza de voluntad y con ella también la angustia. Pero ahora había vuelto a sentir la ansiedad anidar en su corazón por otro motivo bien distinto. Conforme más pensaba en algo que le hacía sentir un profundo miedo…<p>

Vincent… Lo había visto.

Vio cómo Rufus le besaba.

Y cómo él… no hacía nada por resistirse.

¿Qué pensaría su amigo? ¿Qué sospecharía o qué conclusiones habría sacado? No podía quitarse la expresión en los ojos de Vincent de la mente. Cloud sabía que el pistolero era inteligente y, con que atara un par de cabos, haría las deducciones acertadas. Y eso era lo que más miedo le daba. Eso… y que el resto también llegara a enterarse. No sabía la razón pero sentía que, peor que aguantar los maltratos y vejaciones de Rufus, era que sus compañeros llegaran a saber de ellos. Prefería que pensaran que le torturaba, que le mantenía encerrado y encadenado o sometido a algún tipo de martirio, cualquier cosa menos la verdad: que le había convertido en su puta y su juguete personal.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo con ansiedad, encorvado sobre sí mismo sentado en el borde la cama. Tiró de sus cabellos y resopló. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules mostraban angustia mientras observaban las paredes que sentía más y más cercanas. Era increíble que esa inquietud llegara a producirle tal claustrofobia. Dos días sin ver aparecer a Rufus implicaba cuarenta y ocho confinado ahí dentro sin salir. Empezaba a agobiarse, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir… Por ello, casi agradeció cuando la puerta se abrió, a pesar del sobresalto, y vio aparecer en ella a un centinela.

—Vamos, afuera —ordenó el soldado con voz seca.

Cloud le miró de hito en hito, con el corazón latiéndole nervioso. De seguro debía mostrar un aspecto lamentable.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—El Presidente te reclama en su despacho.

Un extraño sentimiento, paradójica mezcla entre alivio y desazón, constriñó su pecho. Tal como imaginó, Rufus ya había terminado de tomarse su tiempo. Cloud bajó la cabeza, suspirando con pesadumbre, dejando que todo su flequillo cayera por su rostro. Se lo apartó con una mano al ponerse en pie, notándose temblar.

—Ya estaba tardando…

* * *

><p><em>Hace una semana. <em>

_Miércoles._

_._

_La pluma de Rufus Shinra se movía veloz sobre los papeles que, uno a uno, le iba depositando delante el hombre trajeado de negro, estampando en ellos su rúbrica con la agilidad de quien se dedica a esa tarea muchas veces al día. Ni siquiera leía lo que firmaba y apenas sí escuchaba vagamente lo que el Turco le decía. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, varios pisos más abajo…_

_— __¿Algo más? —inquirió Rufus al terminar, mientras cerraba la pluma y se reclinaba en su butaca. _

_—__Ya han sido controlados los conflictos del Sector 7 —informó Tseng mientras recogía los documentos, todos ellos luciendo la roja signatura del presidente— y corrida la voz sobre la captura de AVALANCHA. _

_Shinra, jugueteando con la estilográfica en las manos, asintió sin mirar al Turco. _

_—__Bien… —musitó con aburrimiento— Puedes retirarte. _

_El presidente bajó la mirada, observando cómo giraba la pluma entre sus dedos, perdiendo sus ojos y sus pensamientos en los dibujos que trazaba el veteado de su pulida superficie. Tras unos segundos, levantó de nuevo la vista y observó sorprendido que el Turco seguía ahí. _

_— __¿Sí? —preguntó, alzando las cejas con inquina— ¿Te falta algo?_

_Tseng pareció dudar sobre si responder o no. Shinra frunció el ceño, dejando de dar vueltas a la pluma y observándole con intriga y algo de molestia. _

_—__Respecto… a AVALANCHA, señor —comenzó al fin el Turco. Notó que el tema no era del agrado del presidente cuando le vio desviar la mirada—. Hace ya una semana desde su captura y aún no hemos recibido instrucciones ¿Cuál va a ser la resolución? _

_—__La resolución llegará cuando os tenga que llegar. Hasta entonces, tenéis bastante trabajo del que ocuparos —puntualizó Rufus señalando con la mirada el montón de papeles que llevaba el hombre en las manos. Pero Tseng no parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema._

_—__Se nos ha informado de la nueva ubicación del resto de prisioneros pero no de la de Aeris Gainsborough y Cloud Strife. ¿Van a permanecer apartados del grupo?_

_—__Si no se os ha informado, es porque no necesitáis tener esa información —los ojos azules del presidente se clavaron sobre los negros de Tseng con una leve nota de irritabilidad en la voz—. Solicitaré el servicio de los Turcos en asuntos concernientes a AVALANCHA cuando me sea necesario, igual que hice en su momento para el secuestro de Aeris Gainsborough. Hasta entonces, haz que tus hombres se ocupen de las órdenes que tienen ahora, ¿de acuerdo? _

_—__Por supuesto, señor —suavizó el hombre del traje oscuro—. Mis dudas eran acerca de los motivos por los que Gainsborough y Strife están siendo aislados del resto. _

_—__Porque así lo considero conveniente yo —Rufus Shinra se inclinó hacia delante, dejando la pluma en la mesa, acodándose sobre el escritorio y entrelazado los dedos al tiempo que clavaba sobre el Turco una mirada severa y amenazadora—. Y no veo por qué han de asaltarte tales "dudas" —una sospecha cruzó por su mente al mirar aquellos ojos oscuros. Frunció el ceño e inquirió— ¿Quién más ha preguntado? _

_A pesar de su impecable semblante, una sombra de preocupación cruzó por la expresión del comedido líder de los Turcos, antes de responder a la sagaz mirada del presidente. _

_—__El director del Departamento Urbanístico, señor, me preguntó si yo sabía…_

_—__Reeve… —interrumpió Rufus, apoyando el rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas mientras desviaba la mirada con pesadez. Otro al que le daba por meterse donde no le llamaban. Scarlet ya le había advertido acerca de sus excursioncitas. Y aquella insistencia en hablar con él comenzaba a molestarle. Volvió a centrar sus ojos en el Turco, irguiéndose sobre su mesa— Dile a Tuesti lo mismo que te he dicho a ti. Y hazme un favor, si volviera a preguntar acerca de Strife o de cualquier cosa relacionada con AVALANCHA, avísame. Y coloca un hombre detrás de él. _

_— __¿Hay motivos para vigilar a Reeve Tuesti, señor? _

_—__Puede haberlos, si sigue extralimitándose a lo que su cargo le restringe. _

_Una mirada de entendimiento cruzó entre ambos hombres. Shinra sacudió una mano y despidió al Turco, quien esta vez decidió marcharse sin demora. _

_Al quedarse solo, los dedos de Rufus comenzaron a tamborilear sobren la mesa, inquietos. Su mirada entrecerrada paseó por varios puntos de la habitación hasta detenerse en un cajón de su mesa. Tras unos segundos, se decidió a abrirlo, sacando de su interior una pequeña ampolla y una jeringa con aguja. Miró el hipnótico líquido rosado unos instantes. Sus ojos mostraron resolución antes de guardar sendos objetos en el bolsillo y levantarse._

_Salió del despacho y se dirigió a los ascensores después de despachar a los escoltas que pretendieron acompañarle, manteniendo en todo momento un semblante regio. Cuando llegó a su destino, encontró a dos centinelas flanqueando la puerta de cierta habitación. A una orden suya, la abrieron y el presidente se plantó en el umbral sin ingresar del todo. Lo suficiente para que su inquilino le notara._

_—__Ven —ordenó Rufus. Cloud le miró con el ceño fruncido y una clara desconfianza. Sin ganas de empezar una discusión, Shinra se dio la vuelta, impaciente—. Sígueme._

_Consciente de no tener otra opción, el ex-SOLDADO se puso en pie y fue en pos de él. Rufus no se volvió a mirarle, tan sólo a los guardias cuando se dispusieron a escoltarles, deteniéndolos. Cloud comenzó a sentirse intrigado mientras seguía a Shinra hacia los ascensores. Dentro del elevador, éste no pronunció palabra ni cruzó una sola mirada con él. Cloud le observaba extrañado. Cuando llegaron a la septuagésima planta, el trayecto continuó igual por el pasillo._

_Al cruzar un umbral, el aspecto de las paredes y el suelo cambió notoriamente a un cuadro más elegante, dando a entender que se encontraban en la zona de la planta reservada para la residencia del presidente de la compañía. Dos vigilantes le saludaron formalmente al pasar. Cloud no había estado ahí hasta entonces y observaba todo entre curioso y aborrecido. Finalmente, llegaron a una ornamentada puerta en la que Rufus se detuvo. Tomando el picaporte, la abrió e invitó a Cloud a pasar primero. Éste lo hizo con cierta reticencia. _

_El interior de la amplia habitación estaba sobriamente decorado con colores oscuros. Los muebles eran elegantes y de aspecto caro pero sin rozar el exceso. Todo tenía un fino aire aristócrata y con clase. Y de todos ellos destacaba una gran cama en el centro de la habitación, de sábanas blancas y dosel negro. Cloud comprendió dónde estaba nada más verla. Aquella habitación reflejaba perfectamente la personalidad de Rufus._

_—__Siéntate —invitó el presidente con voz neutra, al tiempo que cerraba suavemente la puerta tras ellos. _

_Cloud no obedeció. Rufus le miró intensamente a los ojos, pero su rostro no mostró contrariedad. Simplemente se acercó, despacio, ante la tensa expresión del otro. Y cuando la distancia entre ambos no era mayor que un palmo, Shinra alzó una mano tomándole con suavidad del rostro y se inclinó para besarle. Cloud se tensó, esperando un trato brusco. Se dejó besar sin bajar la guardia aún, puesto que ya había comprobado la facilidad con la que Rufus pasaba de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos. Y ahora mismo, esperaría cualquier cosa menos gentileza._

_Shinra dejó sus labios y pasó a su cuello, besándolo suavemente. Cloud sintió su corazón acelerarse y se mantuvo inmóvil, clavando la mirada en algún punto de la pared. Rufus, con absoluta calma, rodeó su cintura con las manos y juntó sus cuerpos, mientras seguía degustando su cuello, saboreándolo como si no hubiera mejor manjar en el mundo. Ascendió hasta la articulación de su mandíbula, donde marcó un beso más intenso, arrancándole a Cloud un escalofrío que se reflejó sobre su piel al estremecerla. Tanta delicadeza, al ex-SOLDADO empezó a darle mala espina. Después de cómo habían terminado el día anterior, del insurrecto modo en que Cloud se había comportado, verle aparecer en su celda le hizo esperar algún tipo de castigo. Pero eso… estaba demasiado fuera de lugar, demasiado… impropio de él._

_—__Rufus… —llamó inquieto, mientras éste seguía con sus besos— ¿Qué estás…?_

_El presidente selló sus palabras con un beso. Pero no uno dominante ni posesivo, sino suave, acariciando su boca con la lengua en lugar de robarle el aire como otras veces. Su mano ascendió por la nuca de Cloud, recorriendo su corto cabello con los dedos. Y sin previo aviso, igual que empezó, cortó el contacto, separándose de él. _

_—__Desnúdate. _

_Cloud se quedó paralizado, siguiendo a Rufus con los ojos. Éste le daba la espalda mientras se quitaba la chaqueta frente a un armario. El ex-SOLDADO le observó desconcertado. Parecía que el presidente se había añadido un exceso de confianza al café ese día. ¿Tan seguro estaba que le iba a obedecer, tan confiado como para no atarle, amenazarle o valerse de la fuerza? Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él, le observaba paciente mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. No repitió la orden, su solo silencio instaba a obedecer. Cloud comprendió que Rufus no se enfrentaría con él esa noche. Porque confiaba plenamente en que acataría sus órdenes y parecía dispuesto a aguantar toda la noche hasta que lo hiciera. El ex-SOLDADO no pudo evitar sospechar a qué se debería tan extremo cambio de humor desde el día anterior._

_Pero, igual que entonces, Cloud optó por la sumisión total. Si había funcionado una vez, podía volver a hacerlo. Aunque algo en la forma de actuar de Rufus le decía que éste sabía algo que él ignoraba. Muy despacio, con inseguridad, se despojó de la ropa, echando vistazos de reojo a Shinra, quien no se movió del sitio ni dijo una palabra. Cuando concluyó, se irguió frente a esos ojos heladores que le recorrieron de arriba abajo con detenimiento, sin verse su semblante apenas alterado. Por su parte ya se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa. _

_—__Échate —indicó con la misma voz neutra, señalando la cama con la cabeza._

_Cloud obedeció con un profundo resquemor y le dio la espalda, por lo que no vio cómo la mano de Rufus se introducía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta emperchada, recogiendo algo que guardó en el de su pantalón. Sin sacar la mano, se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, observando el cuerpo desnudo de Cloud tumbado sobre las blancas sábanas. El ex-SOLDADO ladeó la cabeza al otro extremo, mostrándose tenso. Esa calma en Rufus le estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Pero éste continuaba sin revelar cambio en su actitud. Con deleite, deslizó una mano por el pecho de Cloud, observando la piel estremecerse al frío contacto. Pasó el brazo por encima de su cuerpo, apoyando la mano en el colchón para inclinarse sobre él y besar su esternón. El ex-SOLDADO cerró los ojos con fuerza y su respiración se tornó más agitada. Los ojos de Shinra enfocaron su pecho, observando cómo subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular. Un brillo malévolo los cruzó. _

_Su mano retornó al cuerpo de Cloud, recorriendo sus costillas hasta la cadera y de ahí a su muslo. En ese punto notó gran tensión en su musculatura, pero el ex-SOLDADO no le frenó. Rufus confiaba en que no lo haría. Visto lo visto la noche anterior, la estrategia de Cloud era dejarse hacer completamente sin reaccionar a nada con intención de aburrirle. Y eso ahora mismo constituía un punto a favor. Puesto que, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, no se defendería. _

_Vio toda la voluntad de Cloud ponerse a prueba cuando deslizó la mano por su ingle, rozando su sexo. El ex-SOLDADO pegó un brinco y a punto estuvo de interponer su mano; diluyendo esa intención hasta limitarse a agarrar la manga de la camisa de Rufus. Era la primera vez que no le había encadenado, por lo que pudo haber lanzado aquella mano a su cuello… Pero, confirmando su teoría, ahí estaba la total sumisión de Cloud. Buscó su rostro, observándolo constreñido, con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos, a la espera de algún contacto doloroso. Contrariamente a ello, lo que recibió fueron los dedos de Shinra deslizándose con suavidad por sus genitales, arrancándole por la sorpresa una exclamación ahogada apenas audible. _

_Rufus acarició su miembro con delicadeza, sin hacer fuerza ni presión. Sabía, por la tensión de su cuerpo, que Cloud se moría de ganas por detenerle. Y el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para impedirlo se traducía en la fuerza con que esos dedos se aferraban a su manga. Shinra aprovechó la situación retomando sus besos, descentrando a Cloud del principal estímulo y creando una conexión entre ambos: su mano en su sexo y sus labios en su cuello. En seguida observó el efecto, advirtiéndole saturado, más nervioso y más incapaz de aguantar. _

_—__Ngh… —un leve gemido escapó a las barreras de Cloud, entre sus dientes apretados, su boca fuertemente cerrada y sus músculos rígidos. Rufus sintió un escalofrío a oírlo y buscó el punto exacto donde se había producido ese lapso, devorando con lento deleite el cuello de Cloud—… Gh…_

_La frustración del ex-SOLDADO era más patente a cada segundo. Rufus notaba las ganas que esa mano tenía de tirar de él y apartarle de su miembro, pues agarraba tan fuerte la tela que sorprendía el no haberla desgarrado aún. Shinra continuó con sus caricias, envolviendo el sexo del joven con los cinco dedos, deslizándolos de arriba abajo suave y generosamente mientras seguía lamiendo su piel cada vez más caliente. Y esa tensión, esa lucha interna dentro de Cloud, empezaba a transmitirse a Rufus en forma de cosquilleos de pura excitación. _

_Cloud contra las cuerdas. Debatiéndose entre su fuerza de voluntad y su instinto de lucha. Era el momento._

_Con la mano libre, la cual el ex-SOLDADO no alcanzaba a ver, Rufus sacó de su bolsillo la jeringa y la ampolla con el suero, dejando ambos sobre el colchón. Pasó a besar y morder el hombro de Cloud para poder observar bien lo que hacía. Hábilmente con una sola mano, retiró el capuchón y pinchó el frasquito, tirando del émbolo de la jeringa hasta la marca hecha: uno coma cinco mililitros. Cloud continuaba gimoteando entre dientes y aferrando su camisa con desesperación, ajeno a todo ello, en lo que los dedos de Rufus no descuidaban su zona erógena. _

_Cargada la cánula, el presidente empujó sutilmente la cabeza de Cloud con los labios, obligándole a ladearla hasta hacerle apoyar la mejilla en la almohada. Debido a su estado, el ex-SOLDADO ni se resistió ni se percató lo más mínimo de lo que se tramaba fuera de su vista, entre los delgados dedos de Rufus. Sin dejar de masturbarle, éste apartó el rostro de su cuello para observar la bien expuesta yugular, palpitante ante sus ojos. Vigilando bien que no se volviera ni prestara atención a ninguna otra cosa que no fueran sus caricias, dirigió con discreción la aguja a la gruesa vena del joven, rebosante ahora mismo de sangre, colocó el bisel hacia arriba y cuadró sus movimientos para elegir el momento justo de deslizarla velozmente al interior del vaso y bajar el émbolo, inyectándole antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar al pinchazo… _

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

_El sobresalto que aquel estridente sonido trajo consigo provocó un brinco en ambos y a punto estuvo de costarle a Cloud una estocada en la carótida. Rufus, atónito, se quedó inmóvil con la inyección a escasos milímetros de la piel de Cloud._

_—__No puede ser cierto… —masculló para sí con un tinte de ira en la voz. _

_Su corazón latía frenético. Sus ojos, fríos como dos témpanos, se dirigieron a la mesa auxiliar, a su lado, donde un negro teléfono le reclamaba con su penetrante timbre. Shinra aguardó esperanzado a que cesara… sin ser consciente la persona al otro lado de la línea que acababa de condenarse a muerte. Rápido, apartó la jeringa y quitó la aguja con el pulgar, que salió disparada perdiéndose tras la cama, para guardarse la cánula en el bolsillo disimuladamente. Sólo entonces se apartó de Cloud y se irguió. Prácticamente arrancó el teléfono al descolgarlo._

_— __¿Qué? —no hizo falta un vocablo más amplio para denotar, en aquel monosílabo, la cólera con que inquirió a su interlocutor. Mientras recibía una respuesta que de ningún modo justificaría aquella interrupción, los ojos de Rufus recayeron en la ampolla que aún reposaba sobre la cama. Y veloz como el rayo, la atrapó con la mano antes de que el ex-SOLDADO la viera._

_Cloud, hasta el momento paralizado, comenzó a moverse. Volvió la cabeza hacia Rufus quien, sentado a su lado, atendía con irritación la inoportuna llamada. El ex-SOLDADO se notaba el cuerpo temblar mientras se incorporaba sobre los codos. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y una extraña sensación recorría toda su piel. Observó su sexo, que hasta hacía unos segundos recibía las atenciones de Rufus de una manera extrañamente servicial. Un hormigueo indeseado lo envolvía. Saltaba a la vista que estaba comenzando a excitarse. Cloud buscó serenarse y alejar ese cosquilleo de sí, que aún persistía también por su cuello. _

_—__Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Tseng, y piensa bien las consecuencias de tu respuesta antes de contestar —la enfurecida voz de Rufus le llegó a su lado. Cloud notó la enorme tensión en sus hombros—: ¿es imprescindiblemente necesario que vaya yo hasta ahí ahora mismo? _

_Cloud no escuchó la respuesta al otro lado de la línea, pero la intuyó gracias a la actitud de Shinra. El presidente tomó aire a conciencia y lo liberó por la nariz en un gesto de autocontrol._

_—__Muy bien —dijo sin más con una peligrosamente serena voz, antes de colgar. _

_Dejó la mano sobre el teléfono unos segundos más, bajando la cabeza y suspirando resignado. La rabia se palpaba en cada uno de sus gestos. Pero pareció evaporarse completamente cuando giró el tronco hacia Cloud. Éste le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, confuso, al tiempo que Rufus le tomaba con suavidad del mentón._

_—__Parece que te has librado de mí por esta noche —musitó con voz queda mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula tiernamente. _

_Sus ojos parecieron perderse dentro de los de Cloud, tornando su expresión obnubilada. Hasta que, atraído por su magnetismo, se inclinó hacia delante buscando sus labios. Sosteniendo su mentón con apenas dos dedos, le besó suave y lentamente. Cloud respondió desconcertado por tanta delicadeza y terminó por cerrar los ojos. Rufus ladeó la cabeza y buscó su boca desde un ángulo más accesible, lamiendo sus labios y acariciando su lengua con una finura casi cariñosa, mientras deslizaba la mano amorosamente por su cuello. Un novedoso hormigueo recorrió la boca de Cloud. _

_Rufus se alejó y volvió a por sus labios hasta tres veces, reticente a marcharse y arañando ese beso todo lo que pudiera. Cuando finalmente se obligó a marcar el límite, jadeó sobre la boca del ex-SOLDADO, exhalando su deseo. Le miró entonces a los ojos, sonriendo con levedad._

_—__Que la disfrutes. _

_Se levantó de la cama, dejándole ahí sin una orden o instrucción más. Cloud le siguió con la mirada mientras éste se abrochaba de nuevo la camisa y buscaba su chaqueta. Al llegar a la puerta no se volvió hacia él; salió sin más. _

_Se quedó a solas, desnudo sobre la cama de Rufus y en su habitación, sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Llegó incluso a concebir que aquello formara parte de una estratagema de Shinra. Pero la frustración del presidente le pareció sincera cuando descolgó la llamada. Cauto con su alivio, Cloud buscó su ropa para vestirse, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer ahora. En seguida, unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de dudas al ver aparecer en ella a dos SOLDADOs para llevarle de nuevo a su habitación. Parecía que el asunto era lo bastante importante como para no esperar a Rufus en toda la noche. _

_Cuando los guardias entraron él estaba terminando de ponerse el jersey. Nada más sacar la cabeza por el cuello de la prenda, algo clamó su atención al pie de la cama al incidir sobre sus ojos con un brillo metálico. Se agachó para recogerlo, intrigado, y más aún cuando se descubrió sosteniendo entre los dedos una aguja hipodérmica. Frunció el ceño; aquello estaba al pie de la cama, justo donde había estado sentado Rufus, a su lado… _

_—__Eh, mueve el culo… Que no tenemos toda la noche._

_La voz de los agentes interrumpió su pensamiento. Receloso, Cloud depositó el objeto donde estaba, decidiendo no dejar huellas de su descubrimiento, y siguió a los SOLDADOs con un mal presentimiento y una siniestra sospecha en mente. _

_¿Había tratado Shinra de inyectarle algo?_

* * *

><p>Doce noches después de aquel primer intento y sin haberlo vuelto a probar desde entonces, la tribulación del presidente volvía a atraerle hacia aquel misterioso suero, encomendándose a la ayuda que presumiblemente le brindaría. Sólo que, esta vez, no pensaba fallar. No habría interrupciones ni tampoco una tercera ocasión. Probaría de una vez por todas si la férrea voluntad de Cloud Strife podía vencer el dominio de aquella droga.<p>

Con paciencia y pulcritud, cargó la jeringa, asegurándose de alcanzar la dosis que Hojo le había indicado. El fulgurante líquido rosado llenó el diminuto espacio de la cánula. Una vez cargada, Rufus guardó el frasco y colocó el capuchón a la aguja. No quería accidentes, teniendo en cuenta que esa cosa estaría muy cerca de su pierna.

Golpes en la puerta. Los afilados ojos del presidente se clavaron sobre ella. Con cuidado, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón envolviendo entre sus blancos dedos el preciado inyector.

—Adelante.

Al otro lado del amplio despacho, que separaba la puerta del escritorio por unos diez metros, un Cloud de aspecto consumido apareció con expresión taciturna. Siempre con esa actitud desde lo de Gainsborough… Rufus empezaba a hartarse de verle así. La puerta se cerró, dejándolos a solas. El ex-SOLDADO le miró de refilón un segundo para desviar los ojos al suelo después. Ni mirarle quería…

El presidente suspiró y apartó la vista de él. Se dio a vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a su mesa.

—Ya han pasado un par de días —informó pausadamente.

Detuvo su caminar cerca de uno de los ventanales. El oscuro reflejo le devolvió la imagen de Cloud, a su espalda, levantando la mirada hacia él con interés. Rufus le observó unos segundos a través del cristal antes de girar la cabeza y mirarle por encima del hombro.

—Creo que tienes algo que pedirme.

.

Fin del décimo capítulo.

* * *

><p>¡Vaya por Diox! Aún tendremos que esperar una semana más para saber el auténtico efecto de esa droga... (<em>que mala soy... Sí, merezco que me apaleen, lo sé<em>) Espero haberos puestos los dientes largos con ese lime ¬¬3

Bien, llegados a este punto debo confesaros que yo misma empecé a armarme un poco de lío con los Flashbacks y flashforwards, hasta el punto en que tuve que releer todo en orden cronológico para saber por dónde iba y qué me tocaba escribir ahora... _ Así que, si os está pasando lo mismo, os invito a que me lo comuniquéis, así como cualquier duda que os surja entre toda esta algarabía de _pa' lante, pa' trás._ Lo que menos me gustaría es que os perdierais. ¡Ya no queda nada! Os pondré al día: vamos por el miércoles de la segunda semana de cautiverio y los Flashbacks acaban en ese viernes...

Sugerencias, dudas, amenazas, poemas, críticas y sobretodo opiniones, se ruega sean depositadas en forma de review para mi lectura y disfrute. ¡Los necesito! O^O Un besazo y nos leemos, ¡pasad buena Semana Santa!


End file.
